Harry Potter empfiehlt!
by swanpride
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Dursleys erkannt hätten, dass man Harrys Berühmtheit ausnutzen könnte? Eine Begegnung in einem Spielzeuggeschäft verändert Harrys gesammte Kindheit und macht ihn zu einem Gefangenen im eigenen Haus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Das Übliche: Ich bin nicht J.K Rowling, also gehören mir die Figuren in dieser Geschichte nicht. Mit Ausnahme von Midas Fox.

Anm.: Tja, eigentlich wollte ich ja nie Fanfics schreiben, aber irgendwann dachte ich, ich kann ja nicht ständig an anderen rummeckern, solange ich nicht selbst was zur Papier gebracht habe.

**Kapitel 1: Die Begegnung**

Midas Fox war ein Opportunist. Aufgewachsen als Sohn eines Zauberers und einer Muggel, hatte er sich stets das Beste aus beiden Welten angeeignet. Nachdem er in Hogwarts graduiert hatte, hatte er sich schnell einen Namen als Erfinder von beeindruckenden Spielzeug gemacht – indem er sich in regelmäßig in der Muggelwelt umsah, und die neuesten Ideen später (an Zaubererbedürfnisse angepasst) kopierte. Auch an diesem Tag war er wieder in der Muggelwelt unterwegs. Nachdem Der, der nicht genannt werden darf vor einem Jahr vernichtet worden war, war besonders Spielzeug für Babys und Kleinkinder sehr gefragt.

Mit dem Ende des Krieges war nicht nur ein Aufatmen durch die Zaubererwelt gegangen, auch wirtschaftlich hatte sich einiges getan. Vieles musste wieder aufgebaut werden, und in der allgemeinen Feierlaune saßen die Galeonen lockerer als sonst. Nun, da die Gefahr vorbei war, waren die Zauberer auch wieder bereit, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen – Kinder, die sie angesichts der Schrecken der vergangenen Jahre hoffnungslos verwöhnten.

Midas starrte nachdenklich auf ein Regal mit batteriegesteuerten Plastikspielzeug. Er ahnte, dass es bald mehr und mehr von diesem Spielzeug geben würde. Spielzeug, das er nicht einfach in die Zaubererwelt adaptieren konnte, wegen dessen allgemeiner Unverträglichkeit mit elektronischen Geräten. Und dann würde er sich einen anderen Beruf suchen müssen.

Ein lautes Jammern ließ ihn aus seinem Gedanken hochfahren. In der Spielecke saß das wohl fetteste Kleinkind, das er je gesehen hatte. Blonde Locken klebten auf einen tiefrot angelaufenen Kopf, dicke Ärmchen wedelten hin und her und schmissen Holzformen durch die Gegend, die es wohl nicht durch die dafür vorgesehenen Löcher gekriegt hatte. Eines der Klötze traf die Pferdegesichtige Frau, die den ebenfalls blonden Haaren nach zu urteilen wohl seine Mutter war, doch diese ließ sich dadurch nicht davon abhalten, den Jungen anzustrahlen.

„Hast ja recht, mein Duddyschätzchen", flötete sie. „Das ist auch ein ganz dummes Spiel. Viel zu einfach für so einen intelligenten Jungen."

Der „intelligente" Junge beruhigte sich nur unwesentlich und begann nun auf einen riesigen Teddy zu deuten, der in der Stofftierauslage thronte. „Haben! Haben!" brüllte er. Midas freute sich schon darauf, dass der kräftig gebaute Mann mit dem Schnauzbart, der anscheinend der Vater war, nun endlich eingreifen und diesen Schreihals zur Ruhe bringen würde. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Mutter den Kleinen hoffnungslos verwöhnte. Doch anstatt mit dem Jungen zu schimpfen, zog dieser auf der Stelle ein dickes Portemonnaie aus der Tasche und winkte einem Verkäufer.

Angewidert wandte Midas sich ab. Dabei fiel ihm der große Doppelbuggy auf, der ein Regal weiter geparkt war. Das einzige Paar in Sicht war das mit dem dicken Junge - wofür brauchten die aber einen Doppelbuggy? So dick war der Junge nun auch wieder nicht – jedenfalls noch nicht.

Midas beschloss, dass er sich dieses Geschreie nicht länger anhören würde. Am liebsten hätte er einfach ein „Silencio" ausgesprochen, aber da ihm das aufgrund der Muggel-Schutz-Gesetze verboten war, entschloss er sich, sich die restlichen Spielsachen ein anderes Mal anzuschauen. Aus müßiger Neugier heraus warf er im Weggehen einen Blick in den Doppelbuggy. In einem der beiden Sitze saß ein schmächtiges Kleinkind mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren, das ihn aus großen, grünen Augen ansah. Midas erstarrte. Nachdem er sich mit einem hastigen Blick versichert hatte, dass das Ehepaar immer noch damit beschäftigt war, den Launen ihres Dickerchens zu willen zu sein, beugte er sich verstohlen vor und strich den Kind die Haare von der Stirn. Ja, er hatte richtig gesehen. Da war sie, die blitzförmige Narbe, von der jeder in der Zaubererwelt wusste. Er hatte Harry Potter vor sich.

Und mit einem Mal kam ihm eine geniale Idee. Wenn er es richtig anfing, dann lag eine goldene Zukunft vor ihm. Dann würde er sich nicht mehr in Muggelkaufhäusern nach guten Ideen umsehen müssen. Stattdessen würde er in Galeonen förmlich schwimmen.

Noch einmal schaute er zu dem Ehepaar hinüber, aber diesmal betrachtete er es genauer. Obwohl es draußen schon recht kühl war, trug die Frau einen Rock zu einer altmodischen Bluse. Mit ihrer sorgfältig gelegten Frisur gab sie ganz das Bild einer biederen Ehefrau ab. Der Mann trug einen langweiligen, grauen Anzug mit einer ebenso langweiligen Krawatte und einem Hemd, dessen Firmenemblem er mit durchgedrückter Brust stolz zur Schau stellte. Wichtigtuerisch wedelte er mit seinem Geld vor der Nase des Verkäufers herum, und verkündete so laut, dass es der ganze Laden hörte, dass für seinen „Dudders" das Beste gerade gut genug sei.

Dann verglich er das Bild des Fetten Jungens mit dem vom kleinen Harry. Dickerchen trug eine Kinderjeansjacke, die gewiss recht teuer gewesen war, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass das Kind gewiss in kürzester Zeit aus der Jacke herausgewachsen sein würde. Das bunt bedruckte T-Shirt, was er darunter trug, war über und über mit Schokoladeneis bekleckert. Er hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen, da ihm sein Vater den Teddy gegeben hatte, doch er schenkte seinem neuen Besitz bereits keine Beachtung mehr. Gierig grabschte er nach jedem Spielzeug in Reichweite, um es dann nach kürzester Zeit wieder von sich zu werfen.

Der kleine Harry hingegen war mit einem verwaschenen Strampelanzug bekleidet, der für ein Kind von zwei Jahren eigentlich nicht mehr angemessen war. Von der Länge her passte das hässliche gelb-rosa Kleidungsstück, doch im Bauch und Schulterbereich war es doch arg ausgebeult für so eine schmächtige Gestalt. Der einzige Schokoladeneisfleck auf seiner Kleidung sah verdächtigerweise wie der Abdruck einer schmächtigen Faust aus. Obwohl der Buggy direkt vor dem Regal geparkt war, machte Harry keine Anstalten nach dem Spielzeug, das direkt vor seiner Nase gestapelt war, zu grabschen. Auch rührte er den verschmierten Stoffhasen auf dem Sitz neben ihm nicht an. Stattdessen spielte er irgendein geheimnisvolles Spiel mit seinem Fingern, sobald er damit aufgehört hatte, fragend zu Midas hoch zu starren. Ab und an kicherte er leise, sah sich dann aber sofort um, ob sich auch niemand von dem Geräusch gestört fühlte.

„Hat der Junge etwa irgendetwas angestellt?" donnerte da plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm los. Der Mann mit dem Schnauzer zog den Buggy aus seiner Reichweite und grummelte etwas von wegen, dass mit dem „Freak" wirklich nirgendwo hingehen könne, weil er ständig Ärger mache. In diesem Moment war sich Midas völlig sicher, auf eine Goldgrube gestoßen zu sein.

Hastig trat er vor. „Entschuldigen sie!" sprach er den Mann an. „Darf ich mich ihnen vorstellen. Mein Name ist Midas Fox."

Der Mann kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, als er den ungewöhnlichen Namen hörte. Argwöhnisch musterte er ihn von oben bis unten. Glücklicherweise wusste Midas durchaus, wie man sich in der Muggelwelt zu kleiden hatte. Er trug zwar keinen edlen Anzug, sondern eine Jeans mit einem Hemd, doch beides war von guter Qualität. Sein braun-rotes Haar war sorgfältig gescheitelt, und seine schlichte Brille gab ihm ein seriöses Aussehen.

„Vernon Dursley!" grummelte der Mann in einem Ton, der deutlich sagte, dass er sich keinen Unsinn gefallen lassen würde.

„Freu mich, sie kennen zu lernen. Mr. Dursley, sind sie sich bewusst, dass sie auf einem kleinen Vermögen sitzen?"

„Wenn sie mir irgendeinen Unsinn verkaufen wollen, oder mich anwerben wollen, dann verschwenden sie ihre Zeit." grummelte Dursley. Aber Midas hatte das gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen sehr wohl bemerkt.

„Nichts dergleichen, " versicherte er ihm, „aber es gibt Leute, die es sich einiges kosten lassen würden, wenn dieses Kind, " er gestikulierte zu dem Buggy, „für sie werben würde."

Dursley stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

„Wer würde sich schon für diesen Zwerg interessieren."

„Hier wahrscheinlich niemand. Aber, " Midas senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischem Flüstern, „in der Zaubererwelt würden sich die Leute auf alles stürzen, was Der-Junge-der-überlebte ihnen empfiehlt."

Vernon Dursley wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück und schob mit derselben Bewegung seine Frau und seinen Sohn hinter sich. Midas wusste, jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, einen grandiosen Abgang hinzulegen. Er fischte eine Galeone aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Dursley vor die Nase. In dessen Augen blitzte sofort wieder die Gier auf, als er das Gold erblickte.

„Überlegen sie es sich gut. Wo das hier herkommt gibt es noch viel mehr davon." In einem geschäftsmäßigen Gebaren zückte er seine Visitenkarte und reichte sie ihm zusammen mit der Galeone. Im Stillen gratulierte er sich, dass er zu den wenigen Zauberern gehörte, die ein Telefon besaßen. Er hätte den Dursleys gewiss nicht mit dem Vorschlag kommen können, ihm eine Eule zu schicken.

Dursley starrte ihn angewidert an, aber schließlich siegte seine Gier. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm er die Visitenkarte an, und ließ das Gold schnell in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Die Karte behielt er unschlüssig in seiner Hand.

Midas nickte ihm höflich zu.

„Es war mir eine Freude, ihnen begegnet zu sein. Ich hoffe, bald von ihnen zu hören."

Mit diesem Worten bewegte er sich auf den Ausgang zu, vorbei an dem Verkäufer, der damit beschäftigt war, das außer Kontrolle geratene Kleinkind im Auge zu behlten, und sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ein potenzieller Kunde wirklich diese Art von Störung wert war. An der Kasse warf Midas einen Blick in dem an der Decke hängenden Konkavspiegel. Dursley stand noch immer wie erstarrt da, doch dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen. Zögerlich steckte er die Visitenkarte in seine Brieftasche.

Midas lächelte zufrieden, als er das Geschäft verließ. Spätestens Ende der Woche würde er ihn anrufen, da war er sich sicher. Jetzt galt es nur noch, die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, und dann würde Harry Potter ihn zu einem reichen Mann machen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: Die Entscheidung**

Vernon Dursley hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal auch nur annähernd in Betracht ziehen würde, Kontakt mit einem Zauberer aufzunehmen. Doch nun saß er am Küchentisch, und starrte auf das Goldstück, das er gerade von einem Juwelier geholt hatte. Als dieser Mann in dem Spielzeuggeschäft vor ihm aufgetaucht war, hatte er zunächst gedacht, er wäre irgendeine Art von Werber, dann hatte er ihn für einen Verrückten gehalten und schließlich war er in Unsicherheit verharrt, ob er es nun mit einem dummen Scherz oder einem ernsthaften Angebot zu tun hatte. Als er das Goldstück zum Juwelier gebracht hatte, hatte er halb damit gerechnet, dass es sich als eine Fälschung herausstellen würde, doch dem war nicht so.

Nun stand er vor einem Dilemma. Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, der Mann hätte sich einen Scherz erlaubt, dann hätte er sich aufregen und dann den Vorfall schnell verdrängen können. Doch niemand würde echtes Gold für einen dummen Witz aus der Hand geben. Das Angebot, was man ihm gemacht hatte, schien ernst gemeint gewesen zu sein, und jetzt konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, was er tun sollte.

Einerseits wollte er nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben. Je weniger er von diesen Freaks zu sehen bekam, desto besser. Außerdem hatte er auf seinen guten Ruf zu achten. Was sollten denn die Nachbarn von ihm denken, wenn er sich mit solchen Leuten abgab.

Andererseits war sein wohl geordnetes Leben ohnehin schon durch seinen vermaledeiten Neffen aus den Fugen gebracht worden. Da konnte er doch auch das Beste aus der Situation herausholen. Auch wenn dies noch mehr Kontakt mit dem Freaks bedeuten würde. Aber wenn er dadurch reich werden könnte – Gold war Gold, völlig egal woher es kam, und er würde endlich eine Entschädigung dafür bekommen, dass er die Bürde, die sein Neffe war, akzeptiert hatte.

Petunia trat in die Küche.

„Duddy ist endlich eingeschlafen. Aber wir sollten uns endlich mal einen anderen Schlafplatz für den Satansbraten überlegen. Seine Nähe macht Duddy ganz nervös. Er spürt wohl, dass er ein Fehler der Natur ist."

Petunia hatte Recht. Als die beiden Jungen noch völlig von ihr abhängig waren, war es für sie einfacher gewesen, sie beide in einem Zimmer zu belassen, wenn auch so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Doch inzwischen war der Freak sehr viel selbstständiger. Er konnte durchaus aus seinem Gitterbettchen rausklettern und zu Dudley schleichen. Nur wo sollte man ihn unterbringen? Der kleine Raum neben Dudleys Zimmer war von oben bis unten mit Kinderspielzeug gefüllt. Das Gästezimmer musste bleiben, wo sollte Marge denn sonst schlafen. Vielleicht könnte man ihn….nein, das ging auch nicht. Obwohl die Idee, ihn im Schuppen zu lassen, verlockend war.

Petunia hatte inzwischen entdeckt, womit ihr Mann sich gerade beschäftigt hatte.

„Vernon….du….du ziehst das doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung, oder?"

Vernon Dursley kannte seine Frau gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie der Idee in jedem Fall zunächst mal ablehnend gegenüberstehen würde. Normalerweise würde er in einer solchen Situation erst einmal im geheimen alles in Bewegung setzen und sie dann vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Aber sie war diejenige, deren Schwester eine….na eben so eine gewesen war, sie wusste einiges mehr über die Freaks und ihre Welt, deswegen wollte er diesmal ihre Einschätzung hören.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, dass tue ich", bestätigte er also. „Wenn die Werbeverträge für Berühmtheiten bei denen genauso lukrativ sind wie bei uns, dann könnte das ein sehr einträgliches Geschäft werden."

„Aber….Dumbledore! Er wird damit niemals einverstanden sein!" rief Petunia aus.

Vernon wurde wütend ob der Implikation, dass die Ansicht irgendeines Freaks Einfluss auf seine Entscheidung haben sollte.

„Er hat den Jungen bei uns abgelegt, also hat er das Recht verwirkt über ihn zu bestimmen."

„Er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer." Es zeugte von Petunias Angst, dass sie dieses Wort überhaupt in den Mund nahm. Doch Vernon wurde dadurch nur noch entschlossener.

„Dieser", er linste auf die Visitenkarte, „Midas Fox scheint ein ganz schlauer Bursche zu sein – für einen von denen. Er wird sicher einen Weg finden, solche Schwierigkeiten zu umgehen. Dumbledore mag zwar ein mächtiger…du weißt schon was…sein, aber Potter gehört uns. Wenn er versuchen sollte, sich einzumischen wird gewiss das Gesetz auf unsere Seite sein."

„Ich werde es trotzdem nicht zulassen. Wir werden helfen, Potter noch bekannter zu machen, als er ohnehin schon ist. Diese...Leute…werden Tag und Nacht an unsere Tür klopfen. Der Junge wird mit Sicherheit völlig eingebildet und unkontrollierbar sein. Und was ist dann mit Duddy? Der Arme wird sich zurückgesetzt fühlen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Potter soviel von der Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht, die eigentlich ihm zustehen würde."

Petunia hatte Recht. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass sie Potters Kopf mit der Idee füllten, er wäre etwas Besonderes. Es würde bestimmt Mittel und Wege geben, ihren Kontakt mit diesen Leuten auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, aber wenn Potter erst mal wusste, was er war, und vor allem wie berühmt er war, dann würde er bestimmt mehr Ärger machen, als es wert war. Zu Schade, dass man die ganze Sache nicht ohne sein Wissen durchziehen konnte. Oder etwa doch?

„Moment mal!" rief Vernon aus. „Wer sagt eigentlich, dass Potter es überhaupt erfahren muss."

Petunia sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Natürlich wird er es erfahren! Er ist derjenige, von dem Aufnahmen gemacht werden müssen, oder?"

„Ja, aber was, wenn er nicht weiß, wofür diese Aufnahmen sind?" sagte Vernon triumphierend. „Wer sagt, dass er überhaupt wissen muss, dass Aufnahmen gemacht werden? Die Bilder werden bei normalen Menschen nicht auftauchen. Es dürfte ein leichtes sein, ihm seine Berühmtheit", das letzte Wort spie er mit tiefster Abneigung aus, „zu verschweigen."

Petunia wirkte noch immer unsicher, aber er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Ohne zu zögern hievte er sich von Tisch hoch und ging zum Telefon.

* * *

Petunia war äußerst nervös. Vernon hatte es tatsächlich getan, er hatte diesen Freak angerufen, und nun saßen sie schon seit fast einer Stunde in ihrem Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über die Details ihrer Vereinbarung. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie mal einen Zauberer bitten würde, auf ihrer Coach Platz zu nehmen, doch sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Ein Restaurant wäre einfach zu öffentlich gewesen, um sich über ein solches Thema zu unterhalten.

Midas Fox war von ihrem Ansinnen, die Aufnahmen ohne Harrys Wissen zu machen, überrascht gewesen, aber er hatte kein Problem darin gesehen. Man würde den Werbekunden einfach sagen, dass es wichtig war, Harry nicht dem Schutz seines Heimes zu entziehen. Alle Aufnahmen würden im Haus der Dursleys und mit sowenig Beteiligten wie nur irgend möglich vonstatten gehen. Dem Fotograph würden sie einfach sagen, dass man Harry soviel Kindheit wie möglich lassen wollte. Sie würden sogar damit werben können, dass durch Harrys Unwissenheit die Aufnahmen sehr viel natürlicher wären.

Midas Fox war offensichtlich selbst auch schon recht aktiv gewesen. Er hatte bereits diskret eine Firma gefunden, die es kaum erwarten konnte, den Jungen-der-überlebte als Zugpferd zu haben. Die Summe, die sie anboten, konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen. Sie würden sich ein neues Auto leisten können. Neue Möbel! Die Perlenkette, die sie bei dem Juwelier gesehen hatte! Einen teuren Urlaub! Und wenn das Geld weiterhin so fließen würde, wovon auszugehen war, dann würden sie sich ein größeres Haus leisten können.

Midas Fox hatte auch schon einen Anwalt an der Hand, der sich um die rechtlichen Angelegenheiten kümmern würde. Dieser Anwalt war unter anderem Experte darin, wie man mit Zauberervermögen so umgehen konnte, dass die Autoritäten in der normalen Welt keinen Verdacht über den plötzlichen Reichtum schöpfen würden. Und falls jemand versuchen würde, sich in das, was die Dursleys mit Harry taten, einzumischen, dann würde er sich um alles kümmern.

„Im Grunde gibt es niemanden, der ihre Vormundschaft von Harry anfechten könnte", erklärte Midas Fox gerade. „Die Potters sind eine der alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, doch Harry ist der letzte der Linie. Wenn es überhaupt noch Verwandte gibt, dann nur über so viele Ecken herum, dass ihr Anspruch als Tante auf jeden Fall Vorrang hat, auch wenn sie nicht magisch sind. Harrys Eltern hatten einen Paten für ihn ernannt, aber Sirius Black hat sich als ein Verräter herausgestellt und sitzt nun lebenslänglich in Az…im Gefängnis."

Bisher hatte Petunia sich nicht eingemischt und aufs Zuhören beschränkt, aber nun kamen sie langsam zu dem Punkt, der ihr wirklich Sorgen machte.

„Und was ist mit Albus Dumbledore? Er hat doch entschieden, den Jungen bei uns zu lassen!" wandte sie ein.

„Tja, Dumbledore….der könnte uns natürlich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten machen", gab der Zauberer zu. „Aber letztlich war er doch derjenige, der ihnen Harry anvertraut hat, nicht war?"

„Hat ihn einfach auf unsere Türschwelle gelegt", grummelte Vernon.

„Hervorragend!" Petunia und Vernon sahen Midas Fox an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. _Hervorragend _hatten sie es bestimmt nicht gefunden, morgens aufzuwachen und ein Baby in ihrem Vorgarten zu finden. Doch Midas Fox setzte schon zu einer Erklärung an.

„Ziemlich verantwortungslos, finden sie nicht? Ein kleines Baby so zurückzulassen. Und dann nicht irgendein Baby, sondern den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Offensichtlich ist es dem alten Mann nicht zuzutrauen, sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Harry wäre bei ihm in höchster Gefahr. Zudem ist er weder ein Verwandter, noch wird er im Testament der Potters erwähnt. Er hat folglich überhaupt kein Recht, sich in Harrys Leben einzumischen."

„Wo wir gerade von Gefahr reden", warf Petunia ein. „Wie schützen wir uns vor den Zauberern? Dumbledore hat…ach, lesen sie am besten selbst."

Sie zog den Brief, der damals bei Harry im Korb gelegen hatte aus der Tasche und reichte ihn über den Coachtisch. Ihr Gast überflog das Pergament und lächelte sie dann beruhigend an.

„Ich werde mich näher damit befassen müssen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird. Es gibt eine Fülle von Schutzzaubern, Schutzzauber, die Harry sogar vor den Augen von Albus Dumbledore verbergen können. Aber wir müssen darauf achten, dass unsere Konfrontation mit Dumbledore möglichst öffentlich stattfindet. Das Ministerium und die öffenliche Meinung werden unsere besten Verbündeten sein um ihn auszumanövrieren. Sobald er nicht mehr dagegen argumentieren kann, dass sie entscheiden können, was mit Harry zu geschehen hat, können wir sie dann an einen sicheren Ort bringen, an dem er sie niemals finden wird. Vielleicht eine kleine Villa, irgendwo auf dem Land."

Mit einem Salon, in dem sie dann ihre Gäste aus der feinen Gesellschaft empfangen würde. Ein Hausmädchen, ein Gärtner und eine Köchin, um ihr die schwere Arbeit abzunehmen, so dass sie sich dann ganz und gar Dudley widmen könnte. Einem Spielplatz und einem großen Swimmingpool, in dem ihr kleiner Schatz dann toben konnte. Und später vielleicht noch ein Ferienhaus, irgendwo im Süden. Der Traum war einfach zu schön, um ihn nicht wahr werden zu lassen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Walshs Wundervolle Wunderwindeln**

Am nächsten Samstag erschien Midas Fox mit den Verträgen und einem Fotographen bei den Dursleys. Der Fotograph hatte sich auf Midas anraten in Muggelkleidung geworfen, und zu diesem Zweck eine weiße Leinenhose und ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _Pride of Portree – Pride of me _aus seinem Kleiderschrank geholt. Er wirkte immer noch etwas zu schrill für den Geschmack der Dursleys, doch wenigstens sah er wie ein „normaler" Mensch aus. Petunia unterzeichnete die Verträge als Harrys Vormund und verschwand dann mit Dudley in den Park. Sie wollte wohl auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihr kleiner Schatz mehr Kontakt als unbedingt nötig mit diesen Leuten hatte.

Nun, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Midas hätte sich mit den Dursleys auch nicht abgegeben, wenn es nicht so viele Galleonen gewinkt hätten. Andererseits war ganz froh, dass sie so selbstgerecht und lieblos gegenüber Harry waren. Ein verantwortungsvolles Elternpaar würde nie zulassen, dass jemand ihr Kind auf diese Weise ausnutzte.

Ursprünglich hatte die Dursleys angefragt, ob die Aufnahmen nicht einfach im Garten hinter dem Haus gemacht werden könnten. Doch Midas hatte befürchtet, die Nachbarn würden dann zuviel von den Aktivitäten mitbekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore irgendjemanden in der Nachbarschaft postiert hatte, um Harry im Auge zu behalten. Der sollte jedoch nach Möglichkeit so spät wie nur irgend möglich von den Werbeverträgen erfahren. Midas Fox konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore einen Weg finden würde, die Werbekampagne zu stoppen. Wenn aber Harrys Bild erst einmal in allen Zeitungen war, dann würde jeder ihn als Werbeträger haben wollten, und Dumbledore hätte keine Chance mehr.

Da der Garten nicht in Frage kam, zog man sich also in das Kinderzimmer zurück. Der Fotograph war äußerst beeindruckt von den Unmengen an Muggelspielzeug. Eifrig arrangierte er einen ganzen Berg von Stofftiere in einer Zimmerecke, den großen Teddy, den Vernon Dursley neulich im Spielzeugladen gekauft hatte, als Blickfang in der Mitte. Dann sorgte er noch mit einem wohl platzierten Zauber dafür, dass alles gut ausgeleuchtet war. Dursley blickte sehr finster angesichts der Magie, die vor seinen Augen und in seinem Haus praktiziert wurde, aber die Aussicht auf das großzügige Honorar ließ ihn schweigen.

Als nächstes wurde Harry, der die ganze Zeit über still die Vorgänge beobachtet hatte, aus seinem Gitterbettchen geholt. Midas wünschte sich für einen kurzen Moment lang wirklich, dass Petunia Dursley geblieben wäre. So war er derjenige, dem die Aufgabe zufiel, Harry mit dem Produkt der Auftragsfirma vertraut zu machen: Walshs Wundervolle Wunderwindeln! Wenigstens musste er nicht erst eine benutzte Windel entfernen. Offensichtlich war Harry schon durchaus in der Lage, selbst aufs Töpfchen zu gehen. Umso unwilliger reagierte das Kleinkind, als man ihn nun wieder in eine zwängen wollte. Aber schließlich hockte Klein-Harry nur mit einer Stoffwindel bekleidet in der Ecke, das Gesicht zu einer unwilligen Grimasse verzogen und bemühte sich verzweifelt, sich besagter Windel wieder zu entledigen, indem er an deren oberen Rand zerrte – Da die Wunderwindel neben einem Trockenzauber und einem Riech-Nichts-Zauber auch über einen Verrutsch-Nicht-Zauber verfügte allerdings ohne Erfolg.

Der Photograph war gar nicht erfreut. Wie sollte er ein gutes Foto schießen, wenn Harry von dem zu bewerbenden Produkt offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert war? Er suchte einige bunte Bauklötzchen zusammen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, wahrscheinlich in der Absicht, sie über den Kopf des Kleinkindes fliegen zu lassen, und es dadurch zum Lachen zu bringen.

Midas griff nach seinem Handgelenk und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er hatte den Photograph vorher extra gewarnt, nicht zuviel Magie zu verwenden. Nicht nur wegen dem Gehabe der Dursleys, er wollte vor allem nicht unabsichtlich irgendwelche Autoritäten auf sie aufmerksam machen, weil in einem Muggelhaus zuviel Magie genutzt wurde. Seufzend steckte der Photograph den Zauberstab wieder weg und griff stattdessen nach einer herumliegenden Babyrassel, die er dem Kleinkind in die Hand drückte.

Harry ließ die Rassel so hastig fallen, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt. Abermals wandte er sich der Windel zu. Und noch immer machte er keinerlei Anstalten auch nur ein wenig fröhlich auszusehen. Vernon Dursley lief bereits rot an vor lauter unterdrückter Wut auf seinen unwilligen Neffen. Midas musste sich was einfallen lassen, und zwar schnell.

* * *

Harry verstand nicht, was los war. Warum hatte dieser Mann ihn in eine Windel gezwängt? Er sollte keine Windel tragen. Er hatte bereits gelernt, wie man sich selbst aufs Pöttchen setzte. Er hatte sogar schon gelernt, das Pöttchen danach in der Toilette auszulehren, wenn er auch noch nicht groß genug war, um selbst die Spülung zu bedienen. Aber wenn er es nicht tat, dann würde seine Tante schimpfen.

Er musste diese Windel so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Was, wenn er mal musste? Dann würde er ganz nass werden. Und er würde warten müssen, bis Tante 'Tunia Zeit für ihn hatte. Bei Dudley wurde immer sofort die Windel gewechselt, aber er immer erst dann, wenn er so richtig stank.

Und das war gewesen, als er noch erlaubt war, Windeln zu tragen. Was, wenn sie ihm diese hier gar nicht mehr abnahmen? Harry wusste nur zur gut, was dann passieren würde. Er würde so richtig Aua am Hintern haben. Und Tante 'Tunia würde mit ihm schimpfen, weil er schreien würde, wann immer sie ihn Zwang sich irgendwo hinzusetzen. Aber er würde nicht anders können, weil es einfach so wehtat. Er musste diese Windel so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

Harry war so darauf konzentriert, dieses Ding irgendwie von seinem Körper zu bekommen, dass er völlig überrascht war, als ihm jemand etwas in die Hand drückte. Als er erkannte, was es war, ließ er entsetzt ließ er die Rassel fallen. Wollte dieser Mann ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen? Die Rassel gehörte Dudley, er durfte sie nicht anrühren. Er durfte genau genommen überhaupt kein Spielzeug anrühren.

Harry bemühte sich weiterhin vergeblich, die Windel von seinem Körper zu streifen. Da kam der Mann, der ihm das Ding angelegt hatte, zu ihm, und kniete sich vor ihn hin. Harry sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Hatte er endlich verstanden, dass Harry keine Windel brauchte? Würde er ihm das Ding wieder abnehmen?

Doch der Mann hob lediglich die Rassel wieder auf.

„Pass mal auf, Harry", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Es ist in Ordnung. Heute ist ein Spezial-Tag. Heute musst du mal eine Windel tragen. Aber dafür darfst du heute auch mit der Rassel spielen. Hörst du? Niemand wird mit dir deswegen schimpfen." Dann drückte er ihm die Rassel wieder in die Hand.

Harry war gleich aus mehrfachen Gründen überrascht. Niemand außer der Katzenlady, bei der Tante 'Tunia ihn manchmal abgab schlug, einen so ruhigen und freundlichen Tonfall mit ihm an. Onkel Vernon brüllte, und Tante 'Tunia keifte, wann immer sie mit ihm sprachen. Dann sprach der Mann ihn mit einem Namen an, statt einfach Junge oder Bürschchen zu sagen. Harry mochte seinen Namen, auch wenn er ihn selten zu hören bekam. „Harry" klang um einiges erwachsener als „Dudders" oder „Diddy". Und jetzt sollte er auch noch mit der Rassel spielen. Der Rassel, die er, wie er zu seinem Schrecken feststellte, immer noch in der Hand hielt.

Er warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu der Stelle hinüber, an der Onkel Vernon stand. Er wirkte wütend, aber er machte keine Anstalten, seinem Neffen das begehrte Spielzeug zu entreißen. Vorsichtig schüttelte Harry die Rassel ein wenig, den Blick fest auf seinen Onkel gerichtet. Immer noch nichts. Anscheinend war es wirklich in Ordnung. Harry schüttelte die Rassel noch ein wenig. Die Plastikperlen im Inneren der bunten Kugel klapperten. Harry begann damit, die Rassel mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zu schwingen. Hey, das machte noch mehr Spaß, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Von irgendwoher blitzte ein grelles Licht auf, doch Harry ließ sich in seinem Spiel nicht stören.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore trank seinen Morgenkaffe in der großen Halle und brütete zum wiederholten Male über einen etwas beunruhigenden Bericht, den Arabella Figg ihm am vorherigen Tag geschickt hatte. Demnach gingen in den letzten Tagen auffällig viele Leute bei den Dursleys ein und aus. Und immer wenn sie kamen, verschwand Petunia in den Park und ließ Harry bei Vernon zurück. Außerdem hatten kauften sie auf einmal sehr viele teure Sachen ein. Ein neues Auto, einen Perlenkette, ein Kinderplanschbecken in Garten…

Vielleicht gab es für alles eine einfache Erklärung. Die Dursleys hatten schon immer eine recht unerfreuliche Tendenz gehabt, Harry aus allen möglichen Familienaktivitäten auszuschließen. Die ganzen Leute könnten Geschäftspartner von Vernon sein, und mit einem lukrativen Geschäftsabschluss ließen sich auch die teuren Einkäufe erklären.

Doch Dumbledore schien das Bild nicht stimmig. Wenn es wirklich Geschäftstreffen waren, dann würde Petunia Harry doch nicht zurücklassen. Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass er schreien würde. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht mit in den Park nehmen wollte, dann könnte sie ihn doch bei Arabella abliefern. Normalerweise nutzte sie jede Entschuldigung, um Harry mal für einige Stunden los zu werden. Doch nun schien sie Harry nicht mehr aus ihren Augen lassen zu wollen, außer während dieser merkwürdigen Treffen.

Dumbledore wurde durch die Eulen, die mit der täglichen Post in die Große Halle schwebten, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine hübsche Schleiereule landete mit der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten neben ihn. Dumbledore wusste, dass ihn oben in seinem Büro später noch mehr Eulen erwarten würden. Die Tiere schienen zu ahnen, dass er nicht gewillt war, die Post von einem guten Duzend Eulen entgegenzunehmen, bevor er nicht wenigstens in Ruhe gefrühstückt hatte. Gedankenverloren bezahlte er die Eule und nahm seine Frühstückslektüre zu Hand. Mit flinken Augen überflog er die Seiten des Tagespropheten nach wichtigen Neuigkeiten. Die erste Seite war mal wieder der stetig sinkenden Beliebtheit von Barty Crouch gewidmet. Seit sein Sohn ihn Azkaban gestorben war, zogen viele seine Methoden in Zweifel. Dumbledore war im Grunde recht froh darüber. Auch wenn er für seinen steten Kampf gegen Voldemort Respekt verdient hatte, auf seine Weise war Crouch ein Fanatiker, der auf dem besten Wege war, das zu werden, was er zu bekämpfen geschworen hatte. Der augenblickliche Zaubereiminister würde nicht mehr lange im Amt sein, und Dumbledore würde es vorziehen, wenn in etwas flexibler Mann als Crouch sein Nachfolger werden würde.

Während Dumbledore weiterblätterte, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Harry. Vielleicht sollte er diese Männer, die im Ligusterweg ein uns ausgingen, mal überprüfen lassen. Moody wäre bestimmt ganz scharf darauf, mal wieder einen Einsatz zugeschustert zu bekommen. Er würde gewiss…ein Bild auf Seite 6 des Tagespropheten stoppte Dumbledores Gedankenfluss. Von dort strahlte ihm ein Kleinkind entgegen, das mit seinen wuscheligen Haaren und der Blitznarbe unschwer als Harry Potter zu erkennen war. Nur mit einer Windel bekleidet schwenkte er enthusiastisch eine Babyrassel hin und her. Darunter stand in großen Buchstaben: _Nie weniger als Wunderwindeln!_

Und in etwas kleineren Buchstaben: _Walshs Wunderwindeln retten HARRY POTTER jeden Tag vor wunder Haut und unangenehmen Gerüchen. Deshalb fühlt sich HARRY POTTER auch in keiner anderen Windel so wohl. Die Wunderwindeln sind reißfest, sitzfest, geruchssicher und halten die Nässe von der empfindlichen Babyhaut fern. Weniger sollten auch sie nicht für ihr Kind tun, damit es so sorglos spielen kann, wie HARRY POTTER. _

Ein Raunen ging durch die anwesenden Schüler, als der sonst so ruhige und joviale Schulleiter seine Zeitung mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch schlug und mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck eilig die Große Halle verließ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4: Streit um Harry Potter**!

**Wunderwindelwerbung wird Werbewunder**

Eine Werbekampagne für Walshs Wunderwindeln löste gestern einen regelrechten Kaufwahn bei den Müttern der Zaubererwelt aus. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden waren die begehrten Windeln ausverkauft. Der Grund: Eine Fotographie des Retters der Zaubererwelt, Harry Potter. Als der Tagesprophet die Mütter befragte, was sie denn an der Anzeige überzeugt hätte, erhielt er die unterschiedlichsten Antworten.

Molly W.: Ich habe sieben Kinder, zwei davon noch im Windelalter, und sie können mir glauben, das ist viel Arbeit. Bisher habe ich es immer mit normalen Stoffwindeln versucht, aber da schreit das eine Kind los, sobald man das andere trocken gelegt hat. Als ich die Anzeige sah, musste ich die Windeln unbedingt testen.

Gesine A.: Da fragen sie noch? Wenn die Windeln gut genug für Harry Potter sind, dann doch wohl auch für mein Kind!

Palmona P.: Harry Potter ist eine solche Berühmtheit, warum sollte man ihn für etwas werben lassen, was nicht gut ist?

Leonora N.: Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich besonders begeistert von Harry Potter bin. Aber schauen sie sich doch das Bild an. Das ist garantiert nicht gestellt, so fröhlich, wie der Junge lacht.

Der unglaubliche Erfolg hat bereits andere Firmen dazu bewogen, Angebote für weitere Werbeverträge zu machen. Midas Fox, Harrys Vertreter in Zauberei-Bezogenen Angelegenheiten und ein guter Freund seiner Familie, äußerte sich gestern in einer Pressekonferenz vor Walshs Produktionsgelände nahe der Winkelgasse.

„Wir hatten nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Harrys Onkel und Tante haben sich von mir zu diesem einen Vertrag breitschlagen lassen, weil sie von dem Produkt überzeugt waren und sich Sorgen um Harrys Zukunft machten. Sie wissen ja, wie teuer eine Ausbildung in der Zaubereiwelt sein kann, und sie haben bereits ein eigenes Kind, für das sie ebenfalls aufkommen müssen. Im Augenblick sind sie zwar finanziell gut gestellt, aber man weiß ja nicht, was die Zukunft bringt."

Auf die Frage nach weiteren Werbekampagnen antwortete er:

„So weit haben wir noch gar nicht gedacht. Wenn das Produkt überzeugend ist, dann eventuell ja. Wir wollen Harry jedoch auf keinen Fall überfordern."

Unterdessen wurden auch viele kritische Stimmen laut. Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Mitglied der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung und Großmeister des Zaubergamots hat im Ministerium bei der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch Elterlicher Rechte gegenüber jungen Zauberern einen Antrag auf Überprüfung von Harrys Vormundschaft eingereicht. Er selbst war zu keinem Kommentar bereit, aber eine Vertreterin des Ministeriums versicherte diesem Reporter höchstpersönlich, dass sie der Sache nachgehen würden.

„Ein Kleinkind auf diese Weise zur Schau zur stellen, ist auf alle Fälle bedenklich. Wir wollen sichergehen, dass der augenblickliche Vormund (der Name wurde aus Datenschutzgründen nicht genannt) wirklich Harrys Wohl im Blick hat, und nicht das Gewicht des eigenen Geldbeutels."

Diese Vorwürfe dementierte Midas Fox aufs heftigste.

„Albus Dumbledore hat vor Jahren ein hilfloses Baby einfach auf einer Türschwelle zurückgelassen. Alleine und schutzlos hat es dort eine Nacht lang gelegen, bis seine Tante es am nächsten Morgen gefunden hat. Im Verlauf des letzten Jahres hat sie es aufgezogen, als wäre es ihr eigenes. Und nun maßt er sich plötzlich an, ihre Fähigkeiten als Mutter anzuzweifeln?

Er hat bereits versucht, sich zu dem Heim von Harry Potter Zutritt zu verschaffen, und ihn den rechtmäßigen Vormund zu entziehen. Allein die Tatsache, dass er nicht an den Schutzzaubern vorbeikam, sollte ihnen allen zeigen, wer hier die wahre Bedrohung für die Sicherheit des Kindes ist."

_(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 06.02.1983, geschrieben von Morgan A. Vatha)_

* * *

Der-Junge-um-den-gestritten-wird!

Der Prozess um das Sorgerecht für Harry Potter bringt jeden Tag neue Überraschungen. Gleich am ersten Tag war man sich uneinig darüber, ob die Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch Elterlicher Rechte gegenüber jungen Zauberern, die Abteilung für Muggel-Interaktion oder die Behörde für Strafverfolgung die Hauptverantwortung in diesem Fall tragen sollte. Letztlich wurde aufgrund des Status der Beteiligten und der möglichen Bedrohung für Harry Potter beschlossen, den Fall vor dem kompletten Zaubergamot zu verhandeln. Selbstverständlich ist Albus Dumbledore für den Verlauf der Verhandlung von seinem Posten beurlaubt worden.

Am zweiten Tag kam es zu erhitzen Diskussionen als der Anwalt von Harrys Tante beantragte, dass diese aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht im Ministerium, sondern in ihrem Heim befragt wird. „Natürlich ist das ungewöhnlich", sagte ein Sprecher der Zauberergamots, nachdem dem Antrag stattgegeben worden war, „aber wir müssen auch die Vorteile in betracht ziehen. So können wir uns aus erster Hand davon überzeugen, wie Harry Potter von seinen Verwandten behandelt wird. Und der Schutz seiner Familie bleibt gewährleistet."

Am dritten Tag meldete plötzlich eine dritte Partei einen Anspruch auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt an. Ein Onkel fünften Grades auf Seiten der Potterlinie stellte sich als nächsten magischen Verwandten vor. Bereits am vierten Tag wurde sein Anspruch abgewiesen, da sich in seiner Vergangenheit mögliche Verbindungen zu Todesserkreisen nachweisen ließen.

Der fünften Tag löste einen Aufschrei in der Zaubererwelt aus, als allgemein bekannt wurde, dass der Mann, den die Potters als Paten für ihren Sohn gewählt hatten, niemand anders ist, als der verurteilte Massenmörder Sirius Black. Und nun, am sechsten Tag, wurde ein weiterer Betrug bekannt, der an den Potters begangen wurde. Augenscheinlich hatten die Potters für den Fall ihres Todes vorgesorgt. Unter anderem existiert ein Verließ in Gringotts, in dem sie genug Gold hinterlassen haben, um die Ausbildung ihres Sohnes zu finanzieren. Harry Potters Tante hat glaubhaft versichert, nichts von dem Gold gewusst zu haben. Albus Dumbledore hat zugegeben, den Schlüssel in Verwahrung genommen zu haben.

„Im Testament ist festgelegt, dass das Gold nur für Harrys Ausbildung in Hogwarts verwendet werden darf, und erst nach seiner Graduierung voll in seinen Besitz übergeht", erklärte Professor Dumbledore vor dem Zauberergamot. „Ich hätte ihm den Schlüssel übergeben, sobald er sein erstes Jahr angetreten hätte."

Warum aber hat der berühmte Zauberer nicht Harrys Vormund von der Existenz des Goldes informiert? Plante er etwa, Harry seine Erbschaft vorzuenthalten? Bislang hat die Verhandlung ein sehr schlechtes Licht auf einen der größten Köpfe der Zaubererwelt geworfen. Prozessbeobachter halten es für unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihm die Verantwortung für den Jungen-der-überlebte übertragen wird.

_(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 23.03.1983, geschrieben von Morgan A. Vatha)_

* * *

Entscheidung im Potter-Prozess

Gestern Nachmittag gab das Zauberergamot seine Entscheidung im vieldiskutierten Prozess um das Sorgerecht über Harry Potter bekannt. Demnach wird der Junge-der-überlebte bei seinen Verwandten verbleiben. Das Zauberergamot begründete seine Entscheidung folgendermaßen:

„Blut ist die stärkste Bindung, die es gibt, ob in der Zauberer- oder der Muggelwelt. Harry lebt bereits seit über einem Jahr bei seinen Verwandten, er hat eine Beziehung zu ihnen aufgebaut. Es wäre unverantwortlich, ihn ohne hinreichende Gründe aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen. Wir haben persönlich Harry Potters Lebensumstände in Augenschein genommen. Was wir vorfanden war ein wohl gepflegter Haushalt, eine Unmengen von Kinderspielzeug und eine intakte Familie. Auch wenn wir es bedenklich finden, ein so junges Kind vor die Kamera zu stellen, werden doch immer wieder irgendwelche Kinder für Anzeigen photographiert, ohne dass man den Eltern daraufhin sofort das Sorgerecht entzieht. Wir hatten keinesfalls den Eindruck, dass Harrys Verwandten nur darauf aus waren, seinen Ruhm auszubeuten. Tatsächlich hat der Photograph der Werbefirma sogar ausgesagt, dass sie sehr darauf bedacht waren, die Photoaufnahmen möglichst spielerisch zu gestalten."

Zu der Frage, was Harrys Verwandten denn nun als nächstes planten, äußerte sich Midas Fox, ihr Vertreter in Zaubereibezogenen Angelegenheit:

„Die Familie möchte sich eigentlich nur noch von dem Rummel erholen, doch das wird wohl nicht möglich sein. Wir haben nicht den Eindruck, dass dieses Urteil Albus Dumbledore dazu bringen wird, sich von Harry fernzuhalten. Deswegen werden wir einen Sicherheitsexperten engagieren und Harry mit seiner Familie an einem neuen Ort verbergen."

Midas Fox sieht große Probleme auf die Familie zukommen, sobald Harry alt genug ist, eine Zaubererschule zu besuchen.

„Die Familie würde natürlich gerne den Wünschen der Potters entsprechen und Harry nach Hogwarts schicken. Sie befürchtet allerdings, dass Albus Dumbledore seine Position als Schulleiter ausnutzen könnte, um ihn ihnen zu entfremden.

Traurigerweise kommt für Harry keine andere Schule in Frage. Durmstrang legt entschieden zuviel Wert auf die Dunklen Künste, Beauxbatons und Salem sind nicht sicher genug. Letztlich wird es wohl darauf hinauslaufen, dass seine Tante Privatlehrer für ihn engagieren muss."

Es sieht ganz so als, als hätte Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Hetzkampagne den jungen Harry Potter um die Chance gebracht, ein möglichst normales Leben zu führen. Dieser Reporter hofft jedenfalls, dass es dessen Tante gelingen wird, den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten.

_(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 2.04.1983, geschrieben von Morgan A. Vatha)_

* * *

Fudge fährt überwältigenden Wahlsieg ein

Es ist offiziell: Cornelius Fudge ist der neue Zaubereiminister. Mit einer überwältigenden Mehrheit von 93 wurde er gestern ins Amt gewählt.

Dabei sah es zu Beginn gar nicht so rosig für ihn aus. Viele sagten ihm nach, er sei nur ein Verlegenheitskandidat, dessen einzige Leistung es gewesen wäre, zufällig dabei gewesen zu sein, als die Auroren Sirius Black verhafteten.

Die öffentliche Meinung schlug urplötzlich um, als die Hexenwoche vor drei Tagen ein Foto von Cornelius Fudge und Harry Potter veröffentlichte.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sie an diese Bild gekommen sind", hatte Fudge vor zwei Tagen auf einer Wahlveranstaltung erklärt. „Es war nie für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Ich habe Harry lediglich einen Besuch abgestattet, um mich von dessen Wohlbefinden zu überzeugen. Schließlich haben wir eine Verantwortung gegenüber dem Retter der Zaubererwelt."

Ob es nun seine Intention war oder nicht, der Besuch hat Cornelius Fudges Beliebtheit unglaublich gesteigert.

„Endlich ein Politiker, der Verantwortung übernimmt!" So lautete die allgemeine Meinung.

Zu der Frage, ob es noch weitere Besuche bei Harry Potter geben wird, sagte der neue Zaubereiminister nach seinem Amtseintritt: „Ich werde den Jungen im Auge behalten. Doch ich werde sorgfältig darauf achten, dass meine Besuche nichts mehr an das Licht der Öffentlichkeit geraten. Kein Kind, schon gar nicht Harry Potter, sollte als Sympathieträger für politische Ziele missbraucht werden."

Mit dieser Einstellung hat Cornelius Fudge die Herzen sämtlicher Zauberer im Sturm erobert. Sein Amtsantritt wurde daher mit lauten Jubelrufen begrüßt. Zur Stunde zweifelt niemand daran, dass sich der neue Zaubererminister der schweren Bürde, die ihm auferlegt wurde, würdig erweisen wird.

_(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 04.03.1984, geschrieben von Morgan A. Vatha)_

* * *

Harry Potter: Magische Anziehung oder Fauler Zauber?

Seit acht Jahren ist Harry Potter der unumstrittene Liebling der Zaubererwelt und sicherer Garant für Erfolg. Mit welchem Produkt er sich auch immer abbilden lässt, die Verkaufszahlen schießen jedes Mal in den Himmel. Erst jüngst erklärte Harrys Manager, Midas Fox: „Genau genommen hat es wenig mit Harry zu tun. Die Produkte, für die er wirbt, halten einfach, was sie versprechen. Aber die Zauberer wissen inzwischen, dass er sich nicht für jede Werbekampagne kaufen lässt und vertrauen seinem Urteil."

DOCH IST DAS WIRKLICH DER GRUND FÜR DEN ERFOLG?

Wir befragten Harry-Potter-Experten nach ihrer Theorie.

„In Wahrheit benutzt Harry Hypnose", meinte Thekla Kah aus Wiltshire. „Sehen sie sich die Augen an. Sie stahlen in diesen ungewöhnlichen Grün, weil sie ständig magische Strahlung von sich geben. Ein Blick in diese Augen, und man kann nicht anders, als Harry Potter zu Willen zu sein."

Der bekannte Verschwörungstheoretiker Nohid Para hält dies jedoch für unmöglich.

„Harry Potter kann niemand zu irgendetwas zwingen, weil wir noch nie ein Bild von dem wahren Harry Potter gesehen haben. Der Junge, der seit Jahren in allen Zeitungen ist, ist in Wahrheit ein durch Vielsafttrank erzeugter Doppelgänger. Es wäre allerdings möglich, dass auf einigen Werbeplakaten eine bislang noch unbekannte Abwandlung des Imperius-Zaubers liegt."

Sollte dies tatsächlich stimmen, dann drohte den Verantwortlichen ein lebenslanger Aufenthalt in Azkaban. Doch bislang weigert sich das Ministerium, eine Untersuchung anzustrengen.

WARUM?

Gibt es vielleicht einen Skandal, der auf keinen Fall an die Öffentlichkeit geraten soll? Was ist wirklich das Geheimnis von Harry Potters Erfolg?

_(Aus dem Klitterer, 10.07.1990, geschrieben von Ernie Belivall)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Über Geburts- und Familientage**

Im Leben der Dursleys hatte sich dank Harrys Erfolg vieles geändert. Sie bewohnten nicht länger ein kleines Reihenhaus, sondern besaßen ein riesiges Anwesen mit einer beeindruckenden Villa. Vernon Dursley arbeitete nicht mehr bei Grunnings sondern verbrachte seine Tage mit Golfspielen, und Petunia konnte die Hausarbeit nun dem Personal überlassen und ausgedehnte Einkaufsbummel unternehmen. Gelegentlich sahen sie sich gemeinsam ein Poloturnier an oder protzten auf Gesellschaften mit teurem Schmuck und ihrem auf Hochglanz polierten Rolls Royce.

Dudley war dick wir eh und je. Als er ins schulpflichtige Alter kam, hatten seine Eltern ihn auf die teuerste Privatschule in der Umgebung geschickt, doch bereits nach einem Monat war er rausgeschmissen worden, weil er ständig Prügeleien mit seinen Mitschülern anzettelte. Keine noch so große Spende konnte den Schulleiter von seiner Entscheidung abbringen, und so war Dudley schließlich gemeinsam mit Harry von einem Privatlehrer unterrichtet worden. Nachmittags durften dann immer seine (von Petunia handverlesenen) Freunde vorbeikommen. Dann zeigten sie sich gegenseitig ihre neusten Spielzeuge, und wechselten sich damit ab auf Dudleys Kindermotorrad über die Ländereien zu rasen.

Wenn Muggel zu Besuch waren, sahen sie nicht, dass es auf dem Anwesen neben der Villa auch noch ein Gästehaus gab. Dort nächtigten gelegentlich Zauberer, und dort wurden auch die Werbeaufnahmen von Harry gemacht. Die häufigsten Übernachtungsgäste waren Midas Fox und der Sicherheitsberater der Dursleys, Clarence Oldridge. Clarence Oldridge war der Spross einer alten Zaubererfamilie und hielt eigentlich gar nichts von Muggeln oder auch nur Halbblütern. Aber er war aufgrund seiner Spielsucht in chronischer Geldnot, und so ließ er sich von Midas für den äußerst lukrativen Job anheuern, zum Schutz von Harry Potter das beizusteuern, was Midas selbst nicht besaß: überdurchschnittliche Zauberkräfte.

Gemeinsam legten sie alle Arten von Schutz- und Unauffindbarkeitszauber über das Anwesen. Worauf Midas ganz besonders Stolz war, war der Fidelius-Zauber, der Harry sowohl vor Todessern als auch vor Albus Dumbledore verbergen sollte (Midas selbst war der Geheimniswahrer). Zusätzlich hatten sie den Jungen noch mit allen möglichen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zaubern belegt, die nur für die Werbeaufnahmen entfernt wurden. Aufgrund dessen waren sich noch nicht mal die Angestellten (mit Ausnahme des Hauslehrers) darüber im Klaren, dass neben Dudley noch ein anderer kleiner Junge in der Villa lebte.

Und Harry? Nun, der lebte ein ziemlich einsames Dasein. Die Dursleys hielten sich und vor allem Dudley so weit wie möglich von ihm fern. Jeder Hauslehrer, der die Türschwelle der Villa übertreten hatte, hatte schnell gelernt, dass es seine Aufgabe war, Dudley glücklich zu machen und an Harry jede Kleinigkeit zu kritisieren. Entweder das, oder er wurde nach einer Erinnerungskorrektur mit einer äußerst negativen Beurteilung seines Weges geschickt (Die anderen erhielten eine Erinnerungskorrektur und eine positive Beurteilung).

Noch nie hatte Harry die Grenzen des Anwesens übertreten dürfen. Einmal hatte er versucht zu fliehen. Er erinnerte sich nur mit Schaudern daran, was damals geschehen war.

_Es war ein so genannter „Familientag" gewesen. Eigentlich waren Harrys Räume in der Villa völlig von denen der Dursleys getrennt. Er hatte sogar einen eigenen Eingang, und eine eigene Küche. Seit er fünf Jahre alt war, machte er sich dort sein Frühstück und Abendessen selbst. Wenn Tante Petunia Zeit und Lust hatte, dann kochte sie ihm ein Mittagessen, ansonsten begnügte er sich mit belegten Broten. _

_Einmal im Monat jedoch aß er gemeinsam mit der Familie. Diese Essen entwickelten sich jedes Mal zur reinen Folter. Er saß zwar mit am Tisch, aber keiner der Dursleys schenkte ihm irgendeine Beachtung. Stets musste er sich selbst noch einen Teller holen, weil die Angestellten für ihn kein Gedeck aufgelegt hatten. Das Mahl war zwar um einiges köstlicher, als die lieblos zusammen gekochten Gerichte von Tante Petunia, aber angesichts der Ablehnung, die ihm von seinen Verwandten entgegenschlug, mochte ihm nichts wirklich schmecken. _

_An seinem sechsten Geburtstag war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Eigentlich hatte der Tag gut angefangen. Der sechste Geburtstag war ein Meilenstein für einen Jungen. Harry freute sich schon darauf, dass er bald zur Schule gehen würde. Es musste lustig sein, mit anderen Kindern zu spielen, so wie Dudley es tat. _

_Harry hatte sogar ein Geschenk bekommen. Mr. Fox hatte ihm ein buntes Jojo gegeben. Selbst die Tatsache, dass es einer der Familientage war, war für ihn ausnahmsweise ein Grund zur Freude. Auch wenn die Dursleys seinen Geburtstag einfach ignorieren würden, er konnte sich zumindest vorstellen, dass sie zusammen aßen um ihn gemeinsam mit Harry zu feiern. Fröhlich saß er auf seinem Platz ganz am Ende der Tafel, ließ die Beine hin und her baumeln und spielte unter dem Tisch heimlich mit seinem Jojo._

_Als Onkel Vernon plötzlich das Wort an ihn richtete, glaubte Harry für einen Moment tatsächlich, er wolle ihm zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Was er stattdessen zu hören bekam, ließ seine gute Laune auf einen Schlag verrauchen._

„_Ich werde morgen Vorstellungsgespräche mit einigen Hauslehrern führen. Ich hoffe, dass einer dabei, der dir etwas Zucht und Ordnung einbläuen kann. In jedem Fall erwarte ich von dir, dass du dich benimmst. Wen auch immer ich auswählen werde, ich habe nicht vor, ihn über deiner Abnormalität in Kenntnis zu setzen."_

_Harry hatte schon nach dem ersten Satz nicht mehr zugehört. _

„_Hauslehrer?" stieß er entsetzt hervor._

„_Ja, Hauslehrer! Es ist zwar Geldverschwendung, aber man erwartet von uns, dass wir dir so etwas wie eine Ausbildung zugute kommen lassen."_

„_Aber...aber gehe ich denn nicht zur Schule?" flüsterte Harry erschüttert. _

_Onkel Vernon kniff die Augen zusammen. _

„_Keine Schule wäre bereit, so jemanden wie dich zu unterrichten!" verkündete er grausam._

_Harry ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen. Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Dudley seinen Platz an der Tafel verlassen hatte. Erst als sein Cousin plötzlich neben ihm stand und ihm sein Jojo mit den Worten: „Hey, was hast du da? Zeig mal her!" aus der Hand riss, wurde er sich dessen Anwesenheit bewusst. _

„_Gib es zurück!" rief Harry. „Es gehört mir!" Er stürzte sich auf Dudley und versuchte, seinen kostbaren Besitz zurückzuerlangen, doch Onkel Vernon griff ihn am Nacken und zerrte von seinem Sohn weg. _

„_Finger weg von meinem Sohn, du egoistischer kleiner Rowdy! Wenn Dudley das Jojo mal ausprobieren möchte, dann darf er das auch. Und jetzt entschuldigst du dich auf der Stelle!"_

_Harry sah hinüber zu seinem Cousin, der ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah, und das Jojo an seinem langen Faden triumphierend hin und her schlenkern ließ. Harry wusste, dass „mal ausprobieren" gleichbedeutend war mit „niemals wieder sehen". Wahrscheinlich würde Dudley, nachdem er einige Male erfolglos versuchen würde, den Faden wieder aufrollen zu lassen, das Jojo irgendwo in eine Ecke schmeißen und nie wieder anfassen – doch er würde es gewiss nicht zurückgeben. _

_Aber Harry hatte keine Wahl. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung, riss sich von seinem Onkel los und stürzte aus dem Raum, bevor die Dursleys seine Tränen sehen konnten. Dies war der furchtbarste Geburtstag, den er je gehabt hatte. Keiner der vorherigen war je besonders lustig gewesen, aber da hatte er jedenfalls gewusst, dass er nichts Besonderes erwarten konnte. Dieses Mal hatte er den ganzen Morgen in freudiger Erwartung gelebt, bis seine Verwandten ihm grausam jedes Stückchen Heiterkeit entrissen hatten. _

_Er wollte nicht länger in diesem Haus bleiben, nicht länger ignoriert oder erniedrigt werden. Was auch immer hinter den Grundstücksmauern auf ihn warten würde, es konnte nur besser sein als hier. Harry rannte weiter. Er wusste, dass sich das große elektronische Tor nicht für ihn öffnen würde, trotzdem rannte er weiter darauf zu. Es musste einen Weg nach draußen geben, er musste irgendwie die Straße erreichen. _

_Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was dann passiert war. In einem Moment rannte er noch auf das Tor zu, im nächsten lief er schon über die Straße. Verwirrt blieb er stehen. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Er hatte schon Leute gesehen, die so etwas taten, Mr. Fox zum Beispiel. Er hatte auch gewusst, dass er selbst auch merkwürdige Dinge vollbringen konnte. Aber sich selbst woanders hinzuwünschen, dass war etwas, was er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt hätte. _

_Wenn er es bis auf die Straße schaffte, dann bestimmt auch woanders hin. Harry kniff fest die Augen zusammen, und versuchte, sich den perfekten Ort für ihn vorzustellen. Einen Ort, in dem ihm jemand abends zu Bett brachte, wo er viele Freunde hätte, die mit ihm seinen Geburtstag feierten. Ein Ort, an dem man ihn wirklich haben wollte. _

_Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Mr. Oldridge vor ihm. Er hatte sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Straße wegbewegt. Mr. Oldridge packte ihn am Arm und schleppte ihn unter wüsten Beschimpfungen ins Haus zurück. Dort wurde seine Schimpftriade, von der von Onkel Vernon abgelöst. _

„_Was denkst du dir nur dabei, einfach abzuhauen", schrie er seinen Neffen an. Harrys verlor seine nur mühsam aufrechterhaltene Beherrschung._

„_Ich habe gedacht, dass ich hier ohnehin nicht erwünscht bin", schrie er zurück. _

„_So, und du glaubst, dass es irgendwo Leute gibt, die sich auch nur einen Deut um dich scheren? Das du dich da mal nicht täuscht. Ich schätze, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir eine Lektion verpasse, die du dir gut zu Herzen nehmen solltest."_

_Onkel Vernon wandte sich Mr. Oldridge zu und begann eine leise Diskussion mit ihm. Harry starrte verängstig auf den Boden. Gewöhnlich vermieden seine Verwandten es, mit Mr. Oldridge in Kontakt zu kommen. Wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten, dann wurde das immer über Mr. Fox erledigt. Wenn Onkel Vernon jetzt mit ihm sprach, dann konnte es nichts gutes bedeuten. _

_Es bedeutete nichts Gutes. Eine halbe Stunde später fand Harry sich neben der Haustür auf einen Berhocker kniend wieder, eine lange Stange in seinen schräg über den Kopf erhobenen Händen. Mr. Oldridge hatte irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Den ganzen Abend lang kniete er dort, und beobachtete, wie Tante Petunias Freundinnen zu einem geselligen Abend erschienen. Das Hausmädchen nahm ihnen ihre Garderobe ab und hängte sie an der Stange zwischen Harrys Händen auf. Da es ein sonniger Tag war, waren es nicht sehr viele Jacken, die das Gewicht der Stange vermehrten. Wegen dem, was immer Mr. Oldridge mit ihm gemacht hatte, spürte er auch weder Schmerzen in den Armen, noch in den Knien. Doch er spürte eine ganze andere Art von Schmerz, als er die ganzen Frauen sah, die sorglos miteinander schnatterten und sich nicht daran zu stören schienen, dass neben ihnen ein kleiner Junge als Kleiderständer missbraucht wurde. Ein kleiner Junge, dem die ganze Zeit über stumme Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. _

_Es war Mr. Fox, der ihn schließlich von den Stuhl herunterholte. Er trug ihn in sein Zimmer und wischte ihm sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht. Dann drückte er ihm etwas in die Hand – das Jojo, das Dudley ihm gestohlen hatte. Als Mr. Fox den Raum verlassen wollte, flüsterte Harry: „Danke, Mr. Fox!" Der Mann hielt in der Tür inne. _

„_Du kannst mich Midas nennen", sagte er, ehe er den Raum verließ._

_Harry hatte später noch einige Male versucht, sich an einen besseren Ort zu wünschen, doch es war ihm nie gelungen. Schließlich fand er sich mit der Tatsache ab, dass es für ihn keinen anderen Platz auf der Welt gab, als das Anwesen. Und dass sich außer Midas wohl nie jemand um ihn kümmern würde. _

Fünf Jahre später hatte sich nicht viel an Harrys Lebensumstände geändert. Während die Dursleys ihr Leben in vollen Zügen genossen, war er selbst von allem abgeschnitten. Einen Monat vor seinem elften Geburtstag konnte er von einem Fenster des Gästehauses aus beobachten, wie die Dursleys für Dudley eine rauschende Party veranstalteten. Neben der riesigen Sahnetorte war ein wahrer Berg von Geschenken aufgebaut.

Gerade überreichte ihm Vernon eine goldene Kreditkarte. „Es soll ihm schließlich an nichts fehlen, wenn er in Smeltings ist!" verkündete er laut. Ja, schon bald sollte Dudley das elterliche Haus verlassen und auf eine weiterführende Schule gehen. Doch Harry nicht! Harry wusste, das Beste, worauf er hoffen konnte, war ein neuer Privatlehrer.

Petunia sprach gerade mit schriller Stimme zu der Mutter von einem von Dudleys Gästen.

„Sicher hätte ich Dudley gerne auf einer der besseren Eliteschulen gewusst", verkündete sie so laut, dass es sicher jeder im näheren Umkreis hören konnte. „Bei seinem Talent! Aber was soll man machen, es ist nun mal Familientradition."

Harry schnaubte. Ja sicher! Als ob eine von diesen Eliteschulen Dudley mit seinen praktisch nicht vorhandenen Manieren und seinen miserablen Noten überhaupt aufnehmen würde.

„Na, schaust du dir den Zoo dort unten an", fragte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Midas war. Er hatte zwar nicht gewusst, dass er heute vorbeikommen würde, aber die Stimme würde er immer erkennen.

„Wieso Zoo?" fragte er neugierig.

„Sieh mal da drüben", Midas deutete auf eine Gruppe Frauen, die eifrig miteinander schwatzten, „eine ganze Schar von schnatternden Gänsen. Und dort", der Finger wanderte rüber zu einer dicken Frau, die gerade ihre Sohn das Gesicht abputzte, um ihm dann den Kopf zu tätscheln, „eine wahrhaft prächtige Glucke. Und der Pfau ist auch nicht zu verachten." Diesmal deutete er auf eine stark geschminkte Frau, die einen aufwendigen, mit Federn bestückten Hut trug.„Aber vergessen wir mal das Federvieh, wie ist es denn mit den Primaten, Sind das nicht einige süße Pinseläffchen," nun deutete er auf einige Jungens, die gerade in der großen Eiche herumkletterten, „Schimpansen", diese Jungens sprangen gerade um Dudleys neuen Rennrad herum und rissen es sich gegenseitig aus der Hand, „und natürlich die prachtvollen Gorilla", eine Gruppe massig gebauter Väter standen beieinander, und verglichen anscheinend gerade ihre letzten Geschäftsabschlüsse miteinander.„Dann gibt es natürlich noch das Nutzvieh, wie die Schweine", zwei Jungen, deren Körpermasse schon fast mit der von Dudley konkurrieren konnte, machten sich über das Buffet her, „und die Kühe." Eine Frau mahlte förmlich auf ihren Essen herum. „Und zu guter Letzt, die Exoten!" Der Finger deutete auf Vernon, der gerade etwas mit seiner trompetengleichen Stimme verkündete. „Ein Elefant, eine Giraffe", Tante Petunia, die ihren ohnehin schon langen Hals noch etwas streckte, um sehen zu können, was auf der anderen Seite der Terrasse vor sich ging, „und nicht zu vergessen, die Hauptattraktion: Das Nilpferd!" Dudley wälzte gerade seinen massigen Körper aus dem Pool raus.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Harry endgültig die Kontrolle über seine Lachmuskeln verloren. Sich den Bauch haltend rutschte er langsam die Wand entlang zum Boden hinab. Midas sah grinsend auf ihn runter.

„Bist du jetzt in der richtigen Stimmung für einige Nachrichten?" fragte Midas.

„Gute oder schlechte?" fragte Harry.

„Sowohl als auch", antwortete Midas. „Welche möchtest du als erstes hören?"

„Wie wäre es mit abwechselnd? Beginnend mit einer Guten?" schlug Harry vor. Er wusste, er würde den schlechten Nachrichten nicht ausweichen können, aber er wollte seine gute Laune gerne noch wenig länger behalten.

„Dein alter Privatlehrer ist entlassen…" Harry schaute hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht würde er ja doch auf eine Schule gehen dürfen.

„…und du bekommst jetzt bald einen neuen. Oder besser, drei neue!" Harrys Hoffnung löste sich in Nichts auf.

„Der Grund ist, dass du jetzt in etwas anderen Fächern unterrichtet werden wirst. Es ist an der Zeit, deine besonderen Fähigkeiten auszubilden, damit aus dir Mal ein guter Zauberer wird."

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand mal tatsächlich benannte, was an ihm anders war. Er war ein Zauberer! Gewusst hatte er es schon eine ganze Weile. Man kann nicht ständig irgendwelche Gäste beobachten, die mit Stäben herumschwenken und etwas geschehen lassen, ohne irgendwann darauf zu kommen, was sie sind, und was man in Konsequenz selber ist.

„Einer deine Lehrer wird Mr. Oldridge sein." Der Gedanke war Furcht erregend. Harry wusste, dass Mr. Oldridge ihn hasste. Er wusste nur nicht, weswegen. Vielleicht, weil er ein Freak war. Unterricht bei ihm würde sicher die Hölle werden.

„Er wird dich aber nur in Verwandlung unterrichten." Das war wenigstens ein Lichtblick.

„Einen Lehrer müssen wir noch engagieren. Und ich werde dich auch unterrichten." Mit einem Freudenschrei warf Harry sich ihm in die Arme.

„Was wirst du mir beibringen? Und wann fangen wir an?" fragte Harry.

„Geschichte der Zauberei, Astronomie und Zauberkunst! Und Anfangen werden wir nicht vor deinem Geburtstag. Erst müssen wir noch einige Dinge besorgen."

„Wir? Heißt das, ich darf mitkommen?" Harry wagte es kaum zu hoffen.

„Zumindest bei einen der Einkäufe wirst du dabei sein müssen. Schließlich brauchst du doch einen Zauberstab, nicht wahr?" Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Das würde bestimmt der beste Tag seines bisherigen Lebens werden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Der Zauberstab**

„Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst!" rief Vernon Dursley einen Tag später. Bislang hatte er sich noch nie einem Plan von Midas Fox verweigert. Doch was er diesmal vorschlug, war einfach Wahnsinn. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", erklärte er dem Zauberer rigoros. „Harry wird das Grundstück auf keinen Fall verlassen. Schon gar nicht, um in…ihre…Welt zu gehen."

„Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken", versuchte Mr. Fox ihn zu beschwichtigen, „aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Harry braucht einen Zauberstab. Und die besten Zauberstäbe gibt es nun einmal bei Ollivander. Es würde für dir Zaubererwelt merkwürdig aussehen, wenn er seinen Zauberstab irgendwo anders kaufen würde."

„Dann soll der Kerl eben hierher kommen", meinte Vernon entschieden. „Alles andere ist viel zu riskant."

„Im Gegenteil", widersprach Mr. Fox. „Es ist viel zu riskant, einen Zauberer, der Dumbledore so nahe steht wie Mr. Ollivander hierher kommen zu lassen. Wenn ich ihm einmal gesagt habe, wo Harry ist, dann lässt sich dass nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Der _Fidelius_-Zauber würde zwar verhindern, dass er den Ort weitergibt, aber er selbst könnte jederzeit hierher zurückfinden. Es ist schon gefährlich genug, dass ich den Zauber so weit lösen muss, dass er in Zukunft Harry erkennen wird, wenn er ihn sieht."

„Dann machen sie eben dieses Erinnerungsdingens mit ihm", brummelte Vernon. Er schätzte es gar nicht, Unrecht zu haben.

„Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis jemand bemerken würde, dass jemand ein _Oblivate_-Zauber über ihn gesprochen hat. Sofort, wenn er bemerken würde, dass ihm ein Zauberstab fehlt. Und glauben sie mir, er würde es auf der Stelle merken. Ollivander ist nicht umsonst der beste Zauberstabmacher in der Zaubererwelt, er erinnert sich an jeden einzelnen Zauberstab, den er je verkauft hat, und natürlich auch an jeden Zauberstab, den er je geschaffen hat."

Langsam gewann Vernon den Eindruck, dass Mr. Fox mit Absicht so oft wie möglich das Z-Wort in den Mund nahm, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Außerdem", fuhr Mr. Fox fort, „muss er hinterher wissen, dass er Harry den Zauberstab verkauft hat. Er muss bestätigen können, dass wir für Harry alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht."

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum er überhaupt einen so ein Ding braucht. Wir sollten ihn lieber etwas Anständiges lernen lassen", warf da Petunia ein.

Vernon unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er hatte eingesehen, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Doch Petunia wollte es einfach nicht begreifen.

„Wenn wir Harry keine Ausbildung zukommen lassen, könnten wir die größten Schwierigkeiten bekommen", erklärte Mr. Fox nicht zum ersten Mal. „Da wir angegeben haben, dass er Privat unterrichtet wird, muss er nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit einen Test vor Mitarbeitern der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde absolvieren. Wenn er da nicht gut abschneidet, dann wird der alte Sorgerechtsstreit bestimmt wieder aufgerollt werden."

„Dann soll eben dieser Minister Fusch seinen Einfluss spielen lassen. Immerhin ist er uns noch einiges schuldig. Wer weiß, ob er ohne unsere Unterstützung diese Wahl gewonnen hätte."

„Minister Fudge hat leider keinen großen Einfluss auf die Prüfungsbehörde. Deren Mitglieder können vom Ministrium weitgehend unabhängig handeln, und gelten als unbestechlich. Da könnte er noch eher Hogwarts übernehmen."

„Vielleicht sollte er genau das tun", grummelte Vernon. „Dann müssten wir diese Absonderlichkeiten nicht unter unserem Dach stattfinden lassen." Aber er wusste, dass dies keine Option war. Wenn sie Harry weiterhin ahnungslos halten wollten, dann mussten sie sich wohl an Mr. Fox Anweisungen halten.

Da meldete sich Petunia noch einmal zu Wort.

„Haben sie denn inzwischen einen vertrauenswürdigen Lehrer aufgetrieben?"

„Ich habe da jemanden im Auge. Er hat bislang in Hogwarts gearbeitet, sich aber kürzlich mit Dumbledore überworfen."

Das wollte Vernon nun rein gar nicht gefallen.

„Und sie sind sich sicher, dass er nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder zu ihm zurückkehren wird?"

„Der Streit soll ziemlich heftig gewesen sein. Dumbledore enthält ihm wohl schon seit Jahren seinen Traumposten vor, und nun wollte er nicht länger warten. Außerdem weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle, dass zwischen ihm und der Potter-Familie gewissen Animositäten herrschten."

Das war allerdings eine Empfehlung.

„Übrigens", fuhr Mr. Fox fort, „ich werde in den nächsten Tagen noch ein zweites Mal losgehen, um in ihren Namen weiteres Equipment zu kaufen. Sie wissen schon, Kessel, Zauberbücher, Zutaten für die Zaubertränke. Ich denke, ich werde einige Räume im Gästehaus umgestalten. Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall ein Klassenzimmer, ein Labor und ein Gewächshaus."

Aber Vernon winkte ab. Was immer er wollte, solange er nur endlich aufhörte, mit diesen freakischen Begriffen um sich zu werfen. Ergeben sagte er: „Tun sie, was immer sie für nötig halten. Ich kann darauf vertrauen, dass sie gut auf Harry aufpassen werden?" fragte Vernon.

„Ich werde ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen", versicherte ihm Mr. Fox.

Zwischen den Männern herrschte ein unausgesprochenes Verständnis. Beide wussten, dass es nicht um die Sorgen eines Onkels um seinen Neffen ging. Harry durfte auf seinen Trip in die Winkelgasse auf keinen Fall erfahren, was er der Zaubererwelt bedeutete.

**

* * *

**

Es war sehr früh am Morgen, als Harry vor der Villa stand und auf Midas wartete. Er hatte gehorsame eine von den Roben angelegt, die er normalerweise nur an Spezial-Tagen tragen durfte. Er war aufgeregt. Nicht nur, dass er das Grundstück verlassen durfte, er würde sogar an einen magischen Ort gebracht werden. Und Midas würde bei ihm sein! Harry konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, mit dem er lieber den Tag verbringen würde.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr trat Midas aus der Tür des Gästehauses. Harry wusste, dass er in der letzten Nacht dort nicht geschlafen hatte, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen erschienen alle Zauberer stets im Gästehaus ohne dass er sie je durch Tor kommen sah.

„Na, Harry, bereit für das große Abenteuer?"

Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Und wie!"

„Dann lass uns gleich aufbrechen."

Harry wollte in Richtung Tor losgehen, aber Midas hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

„Nicht so schnell! Wir nehmen einen schnelleren Weg. Hier!" Er zog ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche und öffnete es. Im Innern lag ein großer, altmodischer Schlüssel.

„Wofür ist der?" fragte Harry.

„Das", antwortete Midas, „ist ein Portschlüssel. Der Zaubereiminister war so freundlich, uns einen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Per Sondergenehmigung!"

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es gibt einen Zauberminister? Und du kennst ihn persönlich?"

Das er keine Ahnung hatte, was ein Portschlüssel war, fiel ihm gar nicht auf, so beeindruckt war er. Midas musste wirklich eine wichtige Persönlichkeit sein, mit all den Kontakten, die er hatte.

„Er schuldet mir noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen", meinte Midas abwertend. „Pass auf, wir müssen den Schlüssel beide berühren, dann sag ich das Codewort. Du darfst auf keinen Fall loslassen, in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte. Midas nahm seine linke Hand in seine Rechte und hielt sie über den Schlüssel.

„Aufgepasst! Eins, zwei, drei…Krötenkleister!"

Mit einem Mal hatte Harry ein Gefühl, als ob er an einem Haken direkt hinter seinem Nabel plötzlich mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt nach vorne gerissen würde. Er hatte den Boden unter seinen Füßen verloren; durch wütende Böen und wirbelnde Farbspiralen raste er dahin; sein Zeigefinger klebte an dem Schlüssel, als zöge er ihn magnetisch an, und dann –

Harry prallte mit den Füßen auf festen Grund. Er kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht, doch Midas packte ihn an den Schultern und bewahrte ihn davor, hinzufallen. Gleichzeitig drehte er ihn um und schob ihn durch die Tür eines kleinen, schäbig wirkenden Ladens. Harry konnte gerade noch einen Teil der abblätternden Goldbuchstaben auf dem Schild lesen: Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit – da waren sie auch schon durch die Tür getreten.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war klein und leer mit Ausnahme eines einzigen storchbeinigen Stuhls. Harrys Augen wanderten sofort zu den tausenden von länglichen Schachteln, die bis an die Decke gestapelt waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund kribbelte es ihm in der Nase. Allein der Staub und die Stille hier schien ihn mit einem geheimen Zauber zu kitzeln. Irgendwo ganz hinten im Laden erklang das helle Läuten einer Glocke.

Überflüssigerweise, denn ein alter Mann, den Harry für den Inhaber hielt, war gerade dabei gewesen, den Raum zu verlassen. Er drehte sich um, seine weit geöffneten, blassen Augen leuchteten wie Monde durch die Düsternis des Ladens.

„Hallo", sagte Harry verlegen. Doch Mr. Ollivander ignorierte ihn und sprach stattdessen Midas an.

„Midas Fox! Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viel über sie gelesen. Sie haben die Höhen des Ruhmes erklommen. Ist mit ihren Zauberstab etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ölbaum, 12 Zoll, äußerst flexibel, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist richtig, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Harry hier", er schob Harry an den Schultern nach vorne, „braucht einen Zauberstab."

Mr. Ollivander blinzelte, und sah Harry dann direkt in die Augen.

„Ah ja", sagte der Mann. „Ja, ja. Hatte gehofft, dass sie bald vorbeikommen. Hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass es so früh sein würde. Harry Potter." Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, woher der Mann wusste, wer er war. „Sie haben die Augen ihrer Mutter. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre sie erst gestern hier gewesen und hätte ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft. Zehneinviertel Zoll lang, geschmeidig, aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Hübscher Stab für bezaubernde Arbeit."

Mr. Ollivander trat näher. Harry wünschte, er würde einmal blinzeln. Diese silbernen Augen waren etwas gruselig. Er spürte, dass auch Midas hinter ihm nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

„Ihr Vater hingegen wollte lieber einen Zauberstab aus Mahagoni. Elf Zoff. Elastisch. Ein wenig mehr Kraft und hervorragend geeignet für Verwandlungen. Nun ja, ich sage, Ihr Vater wollte ihn – im Grunde ist es natürlich der Zauberstab, der sich den Zauberer aussucht."

Mr. Ollivander war Harry so nahe gekommen, dass sich beider Nasespitzen fast berührten. Harry konnte in diesen nebeligen Augen sein Spiegelbild sehen. Die Worte des Ladeninhabers hatten ihn überrascht. Bislang hatte er nicht gewusst, dass seine Eltern auch Zauberer gewesen waren.

„Und hier hat…"

Mr. Ollivander berührte die blitzförmige Narbe auf Harrys Stirn mit einem langen weißen Finger.

„Mr. Ollivander", unterbrach in diesem Moment Midas. „Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit."

Der alte Mann sandte ihm einen bohrenden Blick, wurde aber sofort wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig. Harry war halb erleichtert, dass die unheimliche Atmosphäre durchbrochen war, halb enttäuscht. Er hätte gerne noch mehr über seine Eltern erfahren.

„Wie sie wünschen", sagte er mit einem leicht unfreundlichen Unterton. „Also, Mr. Potter", er zog ein langes Bandmaß mit silbernen Strichen aus der Tasche. „Welche Hand ist ihre Zaubererhand?"

„Er ist Rechtshändern", antwortet Midas, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Strecken sie ihren Arm aus. Genau so!" Der alte Mann maß Harry von der Schulter bis zu den Fingerspitzen, dann vom Handgelenk bis zum Ellbogen, von der Schulter bis zu den Füßen, vom Knie bis zur Armbeuge und schließlich von Ohr zu Ohr. Während er mit dem Maßband arbeitete, sagte er: „Jeder Zauberstab von Ollivander hat einen Kern aus einem mächtigen Zauberstoff, Mr. Potter. Wir benutzen Einhornhaare, Schwanzfedern von Phönixen und die Herzfasern von Drachen. Keine zwei Ollivander-Stäbe sind gleich, ebenso wie kein Einhorn, Drach oder Phönix dem anderen aufs Haar gleicht. Und natürlich werden sie mit dem Stab eines anderen Zauberers niemals so hervorragende Resultate erzielen."

Nach dem Messen fing Mr. Ollivander damit an, Harry verschieden Zauberstäbe zu reichen. Gehorsam schwang dieser sie hin und her, ohne dabei zu wissen, was denn nun eigentlich geschehen sollte. Nach jedem Versuch riss der alte Mann ihm den betreffenden Stab aus der Hand, um ihn sofort wieder mit einen neuen zu versorgen.

Harry probierte. Und probierte. Harry hatte bald das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Zauberstab im Laden in der Hand gehabt zu haben. Und während Midas immer nervöser wurde, und immer öfter zur Tür schaute, schien Mr. Ollivander immer glücklicher zu werden.

„Schwieriger Kunde, was? Keine Sorge, wir werden hier irgendwo genau das richtige finden. Ich frage mich jetzt – ja, warum eigentlich nicht – ungewöhnliche Verbindung – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, handlich und geschmeidig."

Harry ergriff den Zauberstab. Plötzlich spürte er Wärme in den Fingern. Er hob den Stab über den Kopf und ließ ihn durch die staubige Luft herabsausen. Ein Strom roter und goldener Funken schoss aus der Spitze hervor wie ein Feuerwerk, das tanzende Lichtflecke auf die Wände warf.

Mr. Ollivander rief: „Ah, bravo!"

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Midas unterbrach ihn.

„Wieviel?"

Abermals sah ihn der alte Mann missbilligend an.

„Sieben Galleonen!"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als Midas sieben Goldstücke aus der Tasche zog. Reichtum war für ihn nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich protzten die Dursleys ständig damit. Doch noch nie zuvor hatte jemand so viel Geld für _ihn_ ausgegeben.

Midas zahlte aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und eine ältliche Frau mit einer geblümten Robe betrat das Geschäft. Midas nutzte die Gelegenheit, Harry fest an sich zu drücken und ihn hastig nach draußen zu schieben. Dieser konnte mit dem Gesicht halb in der Robe des viel größeren Mannes kaum erkennen, wohin sie gingen. Midas griff seine rechte Hand, sagte das Codewort, und im nächsten Moment wurde er abermals in einen Farbstrudel gerissen. Sein Ausflug in die Außenwelt war beendet.

* * *

_(Anm.1: Die Beschreibung einer Portschlüsselreise beruht auf Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch_

_(Anm.2: Die Szene bei Ollivander beruht zu großen Teilen auf Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: Der neue Lehrer**

Harry war von seinem Ausflug ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen. Er hatte gehofft, noch einige andere Läden erkunden zu dürfen. Doch wie Midas ihm bedauernd erklärt hatte, hatten sie einfach viel zu viel Zeit bei Ollivander verbracht. Und den Zauberstab hatte er ihm auch sofort abgenommen, nachdem sie mit dem Portschlüssel wieder vor dem Haus gelandet waren. Er würde ihn nur während seines Unterrichts benutzen dürfen.

Drei Wochen lang schlich er niedergeschlagen über die Ländereien. Das nächste Familienessen war besonders unangenehm, da sein Onkel Vernon ihm einen langen Vortrag darüber hielt, wie er sich während seines Unterrichtes und bezüglich seiner „Abnormalität" zu verhalten hatte. Einzig sein Stolz hielt Harry davon ab, vor seinen Verwandten seine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Erst an seinem Geburtstag, konnte man ihn wieder lachen hören. Midas war am Nachmittag zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn die Augen verbunden und in das Gästehaus geführt. Als er ihm die Binde abnahm, erblickte Harry einen richtigen Klassenraum. An der Wand hing eine Tafel, in der Ecke stand ein Globus, in den Regalen an den Wänden waren duzende von Zauberbüchern untergebracht. Das einzige, was den Raum von einem richtigen Klassenzimmer unterschied, war die Anzahl der Tische: Insgesamt drei Lehrerpulte waren vor der Tafel nebeneinander angeordnet, denen gegenüber nur ein einzelner Schreibtisch stand – für Harry.

Danach hatte Midas ihn noch in das neue Labor im Kellergeschoss, und schließlich in das kleine Gewächshaus geführt. Nicht, dass es dort schon viel zu sehen gab. Die Pflanzen, erklärte Midas, würde er gemeinsam mit dem neuen Lehrer einpflanzen, der in einer Woche kommen würde.

Harry sah dessen Ankunft mit Spannung entgegen. Immerhin würde dieser Mann ihn in drei Fächern unterrichten (Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke und, worauf Harry besonders gespannt war, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste). Das bedeutete, er würde sehr viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen. In der Zwischenzeit begnügte er sich damit, sich durch die Zauberbücher zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort offenbarte sich ihm eine neue Welt, die seinem Wunsch, von den Dursleys frei zu sein, neuem Nährboden gab.

* * *

Severus Snape hasste es, ins Blaue hinein zu apparieren. Doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Midas Fox Anweisungen waren deutlich gewesen, als er ihn engagiert und ihm Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort offenbart hatte.

Er landete in einem sonnendurchfluteten Raum. Die großen Flügelfenster gaben den Blick auf eine riesige Villa frei. Das Zimmer war nur spärlich möbelliert, so dass es, obwohl es ziemlich klein war, recht geräumig wirkte.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Snape", sagte da eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Wie ich sehe, haben sie problemlos hergefunden."

Severus war nicht überrascht, Midas Fox in der Tür stehen zu sehen. Man überlebte nicht lange im Dienste Voldemorts, wenn man sich nicht auch noch hinten Augen wachsen ließ.

„Guten Morgen!" antwortete er. „Offensichtlich waren ihre Anweisungen äußerst präzise."

Er hasste es, sinnlose Höflichkeiten austauschen zu müssen. Er hasste die überhebliche Art, mit der Midas Fox ihn angeworben hatte. So beglückte er sein Gegenüber mit seinen erprobten Lehrer-Blick, der jeden Hogwartsschüler in Unruhe zu versetzen pflegte, selbst nachdem sie schon lange graduiert hatten. Leider war Midas Fox nie sein Schüler gewesen, folglich zeigte er sich nur gelinde beeindruckt.

„Ich würde gerne noch einige Dinge mit ihnen besprechen, ehe ich sie Harry vorstelle. Setzen wir uns doch." Er dirigierte Severus zu einer kleinen gemütlichen Sitzecke. „Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Kaffee? Tee? Butterbier? Feuerwhisky?"

„Zu dieser Stunde wäre ein Kaffee wohl das angemessene. Schwarz, ohne Zucker, bitte."

Wenigstens der Kaffe war gut, dass musste Severus zugeben. Schön stark und sehr bitter, genau wie er ihn gerne mochte.

„Ich muss ihnen sicherlich nicht sagen", begann Midas Fox seine kleine Ansprache, „dass alles, was sie hier sehen werden, möglichst vertraulich behandelt werden muss. Wir schätzen es nicht besonders, wenn Harrys Privatleben in die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird." _Aber sie haben absolut nichts dagegen, sein Gesicht auf jede verdammte Hauswand kleben zu lassen._ „Harry mag eine Berühmtheit sein, aber letztlich ist er nur ein kleiner Junge. Und wir wollen, dass das auch so bleibt. Deswegen behandeln wir ihn hier auch, als wäre er wie jeder andere Junge. Niemand erwähnt hier seinen besonderen Status, und ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie es ebenfalls nicht tun." _Als ob er das geringste Bedürfnis hatte, Potter auch noch zu hätscheln. Wenn der Junge auch nur ein bisschen wie sein Vater war, würde er ohnehin bereits ein überdimensionales Ego haben. Kein Grund, seine Arroganz auch noch zu unterstützen. _„Wir sind hier in der Muggelwelt, und Harrys Familie hat öfter mal Gäste. Deswegen wird der Unterricht hier im Gästehaus stattfinden. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass die Muggel auf uns aufmerksam werden." _Die Muggel oder Harrys Familie? In der Villa hätten sich doch bestimmt auch angemessene Räume finden lassen. _„Sie werden sicher bemerkt haben, dass um das Gästehaus herum eine Muggel-Abwehr und ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber gelegt ist. Das ist der Bereich in dem sie sich bewegen dürfen. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie sich an diese Anweisung halten werden. Ich würde es vorziehen, Harrys Leben nicht gefährden zu müssen, weil ich gezwungen bin, eine Horde Vergissmichs vom Ministerium anzufordern."

Severus glaubte zwar nicht, dass so etwas einen Unterschied machen würde, so lange Potter unter dem Fidelius-Zauber war, dennoch gab er seine Zustimmung. Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Solange er hier lebte und arbeitete, musste er sich an ihre Regeln halten.

„Gut, dann können wir nun zum Unterricht selbst kommen. Haben sie bereits über einen Lehrplan für Harry nachgedacht?"

Natürlich hatte Severus das getan. Schließlich würde er seine neue Stelle nicht unvorbereitet antreten.

„Ich habe ein adäquates Programm erstellt."

Midas Fox stellte sich als äußerst wissbegierig heraus. Er ließ sich von Severus jedes Detail seines Lehrplanes schildern. Dann klärte er ihn noch über die - sogar in Severus Snapes Augen lächerlich übertriebenen - Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Villa auf. Es war bereits Mittag, als er schließlich sagte: „Ich zeige ihnen jetzt noch schnell ihre Räume, und dann stelle ich Ihnen Harry vor."

Auch wenn Severus es niemals zugegeben hätte, er war gespannt auf den Jungen-der-überlebte.

* * *

Harry hatte den Morgen in dem Klassenraum verbracht. Midas hatte ihm gesagt, er solle dort auf ihn und den neuen Lehrer warten. Anfangs hatte er noch erwartungsvoll zur Tür geschaut, aber schon bald hatte er sich stattdessen in eines der vielen Bücher vertieft.

Die Zeit verstrich, und langsam wurde Harry nervös. Es war bereits kurz vor zwölf. Um Punkt zwölf Uhr würde Tante Petunia ihm sein Essen zurechtmachen. Wenn er bis dahin nicht in seiner Küche war, dann würde er nichts Warmes bekommen. Das würde für ihn zum fünften Tag hintereinander belegte Brote bedeuten. Von dem Vortrag, den seine Tante ihm bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit halten würde, mal ganz abgesehen.

Midas hatte ihm gesagt, er solle warten. Doch bislang hatte er nichts von ihm gesehen. Zudem wurde Harry langsam wirklich hungrig. Kurz entschlossen verließ Harry den Raum und rannte zur Villa.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, ehe seine Tante die Küche wieder verließ.

„Ich sollte einfach wieder gehen", sagte sie. „Du hast noch nicht einmal die Kartoffeln geschält, und jetzt kommst du auch noch zu spät." Dennoch räumte sie, zu Harrys großer Erleichterung, einige Zutaten auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, was sie hatte kochen wollen, doch er protestierte nicht. Ihren Anweisungen folgend schälte er Kartoffel, putzte das Gemüse und bereitete den Salat vor. Währenddessen schimpfte Tante Petunia leise vor sich hin.

„Es ist ohnehin Zeit, dass du endlich für dich selber kochst. Du bist groß genug, es kann eigentlich nicht angehen, dass ich noch immer meine wertvolle Zeit darauf verschwenden muss, dir zu Diensten zu sein."

Harry tat sich schwer daran, seine Freude zu verbergen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, er hätte schon längst für sich selbst gekocht. Immerhin half er seiner Tante schon seit Jahren beim Kochen. Tatsächlich war das einzige, was sie noch selber machte, die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Topf oder in die Pfanne zu werfen. Das würde er auch selber können.

Der einzige Grund, warum er dies bislang noch nicht getan hatte, war, dass sein Kühlschrank einfach nicht die Zutaten für ein gutes Mahl hergab. Dort drin fanden sich nur Käse, Wurst, Marmelade und etwas Milch. Noch nicht einmal Butter gab es, und das einzige Gemüse, was ihm immer zur Verfügung stand, waren Kartoffeln und Tomaten. Die Tomaten, damit er etwas Gesundes aß (dabei mochte er die gar nicht so gerne), und die Kartoffeln, damit er diese zeitig schälen konnte, wenn seiner Tante der Sinn danach stand, etwas daraus zu kochen.

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, von sich aus zu fragen, ob er nicht in Zukunft für sich selbst kochen dürfe. Doch wenn er das getan hätte, dann hätten es seine Verwandten gewiss nicht erlaubt. Also hatte er sich zurückgehalten und gehofft, dass seiner Tante irgendwann einmal die Kocherei zuviel werden würde. Angesichts ihrer gewöhnlichen Faulheit bezüglich manueller Arbeit (Sie war gut darin, das Hausmädchen noch auf das kleinste Stabkorn aufmerksam zu machen, rührte aber selbst nie einen Finger), hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass dies schon viel früher der Fall sein würde. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, doch nun sah es so aus, als würde sein Wunsch erfüllt werden. Nie wieder abhängig sein von Tante Petunias Launen, jeden Tag ein warmes Essen, und zwar nicht um Punkt 12 sondern dann, wenn er Hunger hatte. Der Tag konnte gar nicht mehr besser werden.

Es kurz nach war halb eins, als er wieder zurück zum Gästehaus hastete. Tante Petunia wählte immer Gerichte aus, die sich möglichst schnell zubereiten ließen, und er hatte sein Essen so schnell wie möglich herunter geschlungen. Und das, obwohl es Leber gegeben hatte. Er hasste Leber, aber Tante Petunia kochte ihm immer Dinge, die möglichst gesund waren. Dinge wie ein fettiger Braten oder Süßspeisen bekam er nur an Familientagen.

Harry riss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf, verharrte aber auf der Schwelle, als er sich zwei Männern gegenübersah. Der eine war Midas. Der andere war ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit fettigem schwarzen Haar, Hakennase und fahler Haut. In seinen schwarzen Roben wirkte er äußerst Furcht einflößend, und der stechende Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, tat sein übriges um ihn einzuschüchtern. Unsicher trat Harry einen Schritt zurück. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies nicht sein neuer Lehrer war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: Das Treffen**

Die Erscheinung seines neuen Lehrers war so bedrohlich, Harry überlegte sich ernsthaft, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, so schnell wie möglich wegzulaufen. Doch seine Beine wollten ihm nicht so recht gehorchen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er im Türrahmen stehen.

„Da bist du ja, Harry", rief Midas aus, ohne seiner offensichtliche Angst Beachtung zu schenken. Widerstandslos ließ sich der völlig erstarrte Junge von ihm ins Zimmer ziehen. „Darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Severus Snape. Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine, damit ihr euch kennen lernen könnt."

Das letzte, was Harry wollte, war, mit diesem Mann alleine zu sein, doch ehe er protestieren konnte, war die Tür schon hinter Midas zugefallen. Nervös schielte Harry zu seinem neuen Lehrer hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht", waren Mr. Snapes erste Worte, „wie das bei Ihren Muggel-Verwandten gehandhabt wird, aber normalerweise ist es üblich, zu grüßen, wenn man in ein Zimmer kommt."

Harry schluckte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Mr. Snape war offensichtlich genauso streng wie er aussah. Und was bitte war ein Muggel?

„Guten Tag, Mr. Snape!" grüßte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Professor Snape! Und sprechen sie gefälligst lauter, wenn sie mit mir reden."

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape!"

Der Lehrer betrachtete ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten.

„In Zukunft erwarte ich von ihnen, dass sie angemessen gekleidet zum Unterricht erscheinen. Da ist ein Fleck auf ihrem Hemd und ihre Haare…" Snape brach mit seiner Triade ab, als Harry automatisch mit seiner Hand durch sein Strubbelhaar fuhr. Sein Blick verengte sich noch mehr.

„Mr. Potter!" Harry hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er lieber geduzt werden wollte, aber wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. „Offensichtlich haben Sie keinerlei Sinn für Anstand und Regeln. Ich sage ihnen lieber gleich, dass sie damit bei mir nicht durchkommen werden. Wenn ich sie anweise, in einem Raum zu warten, dann werden sie dort bleiben, bis ich zurückkehre. Andernfalls werden die Konsequenzen ihnen nicht gefallen." Das war so unfair! Harry hatte den Raum nicht verlassen wollen, aber Tante Petunia hätte nicht länger auf ihn gewartet. Auf seinem Hemd war nur deswegen ein Fleck, weil er sich mit dem Essen so sehr beeilt hatte. Und für seine Haare konnte er nichts, die würden auch noch nach stundenlangem Kämmen nicht ordentlich liegen. Aber er wagte nicht, Professor Snape zu widersprechen.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich bereits mit ihren Büchern vertraut gemacht. Wie viele Kapitel haben sie aus _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ gelesen?"

„Noch keines!" murmelte Harry. Er hatte sich die Bücher nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge vorgenommen. So hatte er über Zaubertränke noch nichts gelesen, kannte aber jedes Wort aus _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung._

„Also nicht nur ungehorsam sondern auch noch faul. Nun, ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, dass der große Harry Potter sich über so etwas profanes wie Lernen erhaben fühlt. Ich erwarte, dass sie bis morgen die ersten zwei Kapitel aus jedem ihrer Bücher gelesen haben. Wir werden um Punkt acht Uhr mit dem Unterricht beginnen."

Snape verließ mit wehenden Roben den Raum. Harry starrte ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hinterher. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde sein neuer Lehrer noch schlimmer sein, als sein vorheriger.

* * *

Etwas später an diesem Tag saß Severus Snape bei seinem Abendessen und verfluchte sein Schicksal. Der neue Job schien genauso schlimm zu sein, wie er geglaubt hatte. Der erste Tag hatte bereits unangenehm begonnen und war noch schlechter geendet.

Er vermisste schon jetzt die Kochküste der Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Er selbst war zwar durchaus fähig, sich selbst etwas zuzubereiten, doch da er es vorzog, seine Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen zu widmen, hatte er im Kochen nie dieselbe Meisterschaft erreicht, wie im Tränke brauen.

Er vermisste auch sein Labor. Das, was ihm hier zur Verfügung stand, war zwar angemessen für den Unterricht, aber für die richtig komplizierten Tränke brauchte man nun einmal bestimmte Bedingungen, vor allem kalte und feuchte Luft, wie man sie nur in einem Kerker finden konnte.

Nach seiner Begegnung mit Potter stand für ihn eines fest: Dieser Satansbraten war die Gelegenheit nicht wert, endlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten zu können. Severus hatte schon jetzt keinen Zweifel daran, dass Potter genauso ein eingebildeter Hahnenstolz war, wie sein Vater. Das hatte er bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannt.

Immerhin hatte ihm in den letzten acht Jahren, Potters Bild in der Morgenzeitung regelmäßig zum Frühstück den Appetit verdorben; dass er jetzt nicht das Abbild zum Frühstück, sondern den realen Potter den ganzen Morgen über würde ertragen müssen, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. In jedem Fall hatte der Junge auf keinem dieser Bilder, obschon er sie offensichtlich brauchte, eine Brille getragen. Wie jemand in so jungen Jahren schon so eitel sein konnte, lag jenseits von Severus Verstehen.

Und dann sein Benehmen! Welcher Schüler lässt schon seinen neuen Lehrer warten! Doch nur einer, der absichtlich provozieren möchte. Nun, Severus hoffte, dass er dem Jungen _das_ mit seiner kleinen Ansprache ausgetrieben hatte.

Potter hatte keine Ahnung, wie kurz er davor gewesen war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Wie er da in abwehrender Pose vor ihm gestanden hatte, dank der Brille seinen Vater noch ähnlicher als auf den Bildern, und mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare gefahren war – Da hatte er plötzlich seinen alten Schulrivalen vor sich gesehen, und musste mit aller Mühe den Wunsch unterdrücken, dem Jungen jede Beleidigung, jeden dummen Streich, den die Rumtreiber je gemacht hatten, und jede Demütigung heimzuzahlen.

Nicht, dass die Arroganz des Jungen überraschend gewesen wäre. Was auch immer dieser Mr. Fox behauptete, Severus war sich sicher, dass Potter ständig in seinem Ruhm badete. Bei Merlin, der Junge war in jeder Zeitung und auf jedem dritten Werbeplakat. Es gab inzwischen Harry Potter Spielzeug, Harry Potter Zahnbürsten, Harry Potter T-Shirts, Harry Potter Seife – Er war sogar gezwungen gewesen, seinen Schülern Harry Potter Taschen zu verbieten, damit ihn dieses vermaledeite Gesicht nicht auch noch während des Unterrichts von allen Seiten anstrahlte.

Auch kannte er das Kinderzimmer, in dem die meisten Werbeaufnahmen gemacht wurden. Ein riesiger Raum, gefüllt mit genug Spielzeug für zehn junge Zauberer. Alles Dinge, für die der Junge einmal geworben hatte, dementsprechend teuer waren die einzelnen Stücke. Severus war sich sicher, für den Inhalt dieses Raumes hätte ein komplettes Jahresgehalt an Galleonen hinblättern müssen.

Severus trat ans Fenster und sah zu der prachtvollen Villa hinüber. Bislang hatte er zwei Dienstboten gesehen, einen Gärtner und ein Hausmädchen, er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass es noch mehr gab. Dienstboten, die vielleicht nichts von Potters Ruhm wussten, ihn aber von hinten bis vorne bedienen würden. Mit Sicherheit verbrachten seine Verwandten ihre Zeit damit, ihn mit Schmeicheleien zu überhäufen, damit ihre kleine Goldgrube ja nicht versiegte. Alles in allem war er überrascht, dass der Kopf des Jungen nicht schon zu aufgeblasen war, um noch durch eine Tür zu passen.

Mit zufriedenem Lächeln erinnerte sich Severus daran, wie niedergeschlagen Potter nach seiner kleinen Ansprache gewesen war. Nicht, dass er sich von dessen plötzlicher Willfährigkeit hatte einlullen lassen. Potter war ein hervorragender Schauspieler, soviel stand fest. Immerhin konnte er auf jeden Foto nicht nur den Eindruck erwecken, dass er von dem zu bewerbenden Produkt völlig begeistert war, man konnte sogar meinen, er wäre sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er photographiert wurde. Spätestens nachdem der Junge für Gaunbrei (Gesundheits-, Aufbau und Nährstoffbrei) geworben hatte, hätte das eigentlich jedem klar sein müssen. Das Zeug hielt zwar, was es versprach (Es führte Kindern nötige Nährstoffe zu, schützte dadurch vor Krankheiten und half bei ihrer Entwicklung), doch in Sachen Geschmack war es so ziemlich das Widerlichste, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Trotzdem hatte sich ein sechsjähriger Harry Potter in der Anzeige mit unverhohlenem Enthusiasmus auf den unappetitlichen, schleimig-grünen Brei gestürzt. Doch wenn er sich den Jungen heute so ansah, mit seiner schmalen Gestalt und seinem blassen Gesicht, war er sich sicher, dass er niemals regelmäßig Gaunbrei zu sich genommen hatte.

Nein, Severus Snape würde sich nicht von dem Jungen einlullen lassen. Für ihn gab es keinen Zweifel: Harry Potter war ein eingebildeter, rücksichtsloses Gör, und es würde die Hölle sein, ihn zu unterrichten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: Der Spezial-Tag**

Nach und nach stellte sich für Harry eine neue Routine ein. Jeden Morgen von Montag bis Samstag saß er pünktlich um acht im Klassenzimmer, und wartete auf Professor Snapes erscheinen. Er wusste nie vorher, welches Fach der Professor an dem Tag durchzunehmen gedachte, deshalb war er immer sowohl auf Verteidigung, als auch auf Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde aufs beste vorbereitet. Alle drei Fächer fand er aber bald ziemlich frustrierend. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, während des Unterrichts so viel wie möglich seinen Zauberstab schwingen zu dürfen, doch bereits in der ersten Stunden Zaubertränke verkündete Professor Snape: „Angeberisches Zauberstabgefuchtel wird es hier im Labor nicht geben. Du bist hier, um die hohe Kunst des Brauens zu lernen. Ich kann dich lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod aufhält. Es ist eine schwierige und exakte Wissenschaft, die vollste Konzentration und Hingabe erfordert – die du mit Sicherheit nicht besitzen wirst. Solange du also nicht lernst, die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu erkennen, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne zu betören…solange erwarte ich von dir, dass du wenigstens nicht regelmäßig deinen Kessel in die Luft sprengst."

Tatsächlich stellte sich Zaubertränke schnell als Harrys schlechtestes Fach heraus. Er konnte einen halbwegs akzeptablen Trank brauen, doch nur, wenn sein Professor die Zeit nutzte, um über seinen Unterlagen zu brüten; meist stand Snape jedoch die ganze Zeit bedrohlich hinter ihm, und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Dann war das Resultat fast immer eine stinkende, schleimige Masse in unterschiedlichsten Farben.

In Verteidigung war Harry gleich darüber aufgeklärt worden, dass er erst seine Feinde kennen lernen sollte, ehe er ziellos mit seinem Zauberstab herumwedelte und dabei vielleicht noch jemanden ein Auge ausstach. So wurde er zunächst über Vampire, Trolle und Zombies belehrt, und musste jeden Tag lange Aufsätze schreiben.

Am angenehmsten war bei weitem noch Kräuterkunde. Zum einen hatte es etwas Befriedigendes an sich, Pflanzen die richtige Pflege angedeihen zu lassen, zum anderen arbeiteten Snape und er dann immer Seite an Seite, wodurch er sich nicht so unter Beobachtung fühlte.

Im Vergleich zu den Stunden bei Mr. Oldridge war der Unterricht bei Snape jedoch der reinste Himmel. Jeden Montag- und Donnerstagnachmittag hatte Harry Unterricht in Verwandlung, und jedes Mal war ihm danach zum Heulen zumute. In der ersten Stunde, sollte er ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln, doch er brachte einfach keine Veränderung zustande. Mr. Oldridge nahm daraufhin das Streichholz, drückte es gegen Harrys Zeigefinger und verwandelte es dann in eine Nadel. Die Nadelspitze drang so tief in Harrys Fleisch ein, dass es blutete, doch Mr. Oldridge meinte nur ungerührt, er solle sich das eine Lehre sein lassen, und sich in der nächsten Stunde mehr Mühe geben. Bis Harry den Zauber aber endlich hinkriegte, hatten alle seine Finger bereits mindestens einmal dran glauben müssen.

Am schönsten war die Zeit, die er mit Midas verbringen durfte. Midas ließ ihn seinen Zauberstab regelmäßig in Zauberkunst schwingen, und Harry machte so rasche Fortschritte, dass er bereits nach der dritten Woche den Schwebezauber erlernen durfte. Geschichte der Zauberei war recht interessant. Midas hatte ein Talent dazu, interessant zu erklären. Sogar die Koboldaufstände wurden dadurch zu richtig fesselnden Ereignissen, obwohl Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich die Namen der verschiedenen Anführer zu merken.

Wenn die Nacht klar genug war, ging Midas mit Harry auf die große Wiese vorm Gästehaus, stellte ein Teleskop auf und erklärte ihm die Gestirne. Harry war dann zwar immer am nächsten Morgen in Snapes Unterricht ziemlich müde, aber das war es ihm wert. Zum einen, weil er früher nachts nie draußen sein durfte (die Dursleys sperrten ihn immer um Punkt 9 Uhr in sein Zimmer ein), zum andern, weil Dudley das Teleskop in dem Moment, wo er es erblickt hatte, in Besitz hatte nehmen wollen, diesmal aber seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllt gekriegt hatte. Die Dursleys hatten ihm zwar dann ein eigenes geschenkt, aber das war eben nur ein Muggel-Teleskop (Harry hatte inzwischen gelernt, was dieser Begriff bedeutete), sehr futuristisch, aber nicht mit geheimnisvollen Zahnrädern und diamantgleich funkelnden Linsen ausgestattet, wie das, was Harry zur Verfügung stand.

Dudley hatte einen ziemlichen Wirbel gemacht: Er hatte geschrieen, seine Mutter getreten, sich geweigert, zu essen (zumindest in Gegenwart seiner Eltern), sein neues Rennrad in den Pool geschmissen, aber das Teleskop durfte er trotzdem nicht anrühren. Auch wenn es den Dursleys lediglich darum gegangen war, ihren Diddyschatz von diesem „Freakzeugs" fernzuhalten, und nicht etwa um die Rechte ihres Neffen, war es doch das erste Mal, das Harry etwas bekommen hatte, was Dudley verwehrt blieb, anstatt umgekehrt.

Natürlich waren die Dursleys darüber nicht erfreut gewesen. Dudley hatte seine Wut abgebaut, indem er Harry auf seinem Kindermotorrad über die Ländereien jagte. Zum Glück konnte Harry sich auf einen Apfelbaum retten, auf dem er ausharrte, bis Dudley in die Villa zurückkehrte um sich den Großen Humberto im Fernsehen anzuschauen. Er konnte sogar die Wartezeit nutzen, um einige Augustäpfel für seine Vorräte zu pflücken.

Onkel Vernon hatte Harry eine Stunde lang angeschrieen, und ihm dann verboten, irgendetwas von seinem „Freakzeugs" in die Villa zu bringen. Deswegen erledigte Harry seine Hausaufgaben jetzt im Gästehaus, unter Midas wachsamen Augen, der ihn ab und an mal auch noch ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab üben ließ.

Und Petunia hatte ihm ebenfalls mit ihrer schrillen Stimme eine Lektüre gehalten, an dessen Ende sie ihn davon informierte, sie habe nun endgültig beschlossen, dass er ab jetzt alt genug sei, für sich selbst zu kochen. Alles in allen war Harry als Sieger aus der ganzen Sache hervorgegangen.

Doch fast zwei Monate später hatte Onkel Vernon ihm angekündigt, dass am nächsten Montag ein Spezial-Tag sein sollte. Das musste nicht unbedingt etwas Schlechtes bedeuten. Die meisten Spezial-Tage waren sogar richtig großartig. Harry durfte dann meistens in das große Spielzimmer im Gästehaus und mit magischem Spielzeug spielen. Besonders mochte er den Spielzeugbesen und den klingenden Ball. Aber er erinnerte sich auch an einigen Gelegenheiten, wo sein Spezial-Tag gar nicht lustig verlaufen war.

_Der sechsjährige Harry rannte, in seinen Roben gekleidet, aufgeregt in das große Spielzimmer. Doch diesmal lag kein aufregendes neues Spielzeug für ihn bereit. Stattdessen hatte man einen Kinderstuhl und einen kleinen Tisch aufgestellt, auf dem eine Schale mit einer widerlichen, grünlichen Masse stand. Harry sah sich unsicher nach Midas um, der ihm ins Zimmer gefolgt war. _

„_Pass auf", sagte Midas, „Dein Onkel möchte, dass du dich dort hinsetzt, die Schale leerst und dabei ein möglichst fröhliches Gesicht machst, in Ordnung?"_

_Dann drückte er ihm einen bunten Löffel in die Hand. Harry setzte sich gehorsam und rührte missmutig in der schleimigen Masse herum. Das Zeug saß nicht nur unappetitlich aus, es hatte auch einen sehr merkwürdigen Geruch. Doch er wusste, dass sein Onkel keinerlei Ungehorsam zulassen würde, also kostete er davon. Es schmeckte genauso widerlich, wie es aussah. _

_Midas rief von der Tür her: „Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Harry! Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre Schokoladencreme."_

_Harry bemühte sich wirklich, aber dieser Aufgabe war seine Vorstellungskraft einfach nicht gewachsen. Selbst wenn er die Augen schloss und nur durch den Mund atmete, spätestens wenn die schleimige Substanz seine Zunge berührte, verzog er wieder angewidert das Gesicht. _

_Schließlich seufzte Midas leise und meinte: „Es ist gut, Harry. Ich werde versuchen, es deinem Onkel zu erklären."_

_Harry war bei diesem Gespräch nicht dabei gewesen, aber die Folgen hatte er zu spüren bekommen. Offensichtlich war es Midas nicht gelungen, seinen Onkel zu besänftigen. Drei Tage lang war Harry in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen, ohne Nahrung. Er hatte in dem angeschlossenen Badezimmer aus dem Wasserhahn trinken können, doch an seinem Hunger hatte das nichts ändern können._

_Als man ihn dann wieder in das Spielzimmer brachte, zögerte er nicht, sich auf die abermals bereitgestellte Schale zu stürzen. Das Zeug mochte schleimig und widerlich sein, aber es war wenigstens was zu essen. _

_Danach war er Tränen ausgebrochen. Midas hatte ihn getröstet und ihm irgendeine Art von Trank eingeflößt. Später hatte er ihm eine Pizza gebracht, die erste Pizza, die Harry hatte essen dürfen. Sie hatte himmlisch geschmeckt. _

Verständlicherweise hatte Harry danach jedem Spezial-Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen. Und nun, wo die Dursleys so wütend auf ihn waren, war er noch beunruhigter als sonst.

Die Tatsache, dass Midas ihm für den Tag eine neue, gepolsterte Robe gab, schürte seine Angst noch. Wozu sollte er Polsterung brauchen, wenn man nicht etwas Gefährliches von ihm verlangen würde?

Doch es half alles nichts. Gemäß Midas Anweisungen wartete er pünktlich um zehn Uhr morgens auf der Wiese auf ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn nichts Schlimmes erwarten würde.

* * *

Severus war im Labor. Er hatte beschlossen, seinen unerwarteten freien Tag mit Brauen zu verbringen. Vor zwei Tagen hätte Potter beinahe einen Trank produziert, der hochgiftige Dämpfe absonderte. Severus hatte zwar noch rechtzeitig eingreifen können, stellte nun aber sicherheitshalber eine Auswahl von Gegengiften her. Die Schlagzeile: „Ex-Todesser vergiftet Harry Potter!" wollte er auf keinen Fall im Tagesprophet entdecken müssen.

Wenn Harry unter seiner Aufsicht was geschehen würde, dann würde dieser Midas Fox ihn sofort am Schlafittchen haben, dessen war Severus sich sicher. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Grundstückes waren eines Alastor Moody würdig. Sowohl die Villa als auch das Gästehaus waren mit Schutzzaubern und Schilden förmlich übersät. Der Raum, in dem er angekommen war, war der einzige Ort, an dem man tatsächlich apparieren konnte.

Severus hatte heimlich die Schilde erprobt, und dabei festgestellt, dass es zwei davon gab. Eines umgab die Villa und das Gästehaus, ein zweites lag wie eine Glocke darüber und erstreckte sich sogar noch ein ganzes Stück über das eigentliche Grundstück hinaus. Dieses zweite Schild war allerdings jüngeren Datums, gerade mal 4-5 Jahre als. Severus hätte gerne gewusst, was damals passiert war, dass eine solche Verstärkung als notwendig erachtet worden war.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Severus sich entschloss, eine Pause zu machen. Er wollte sich schnell etwas zu essen machen, und dann noch einige Stunden weiterbrauen. Als er aus seinem Labor heraustrat, drang ein lauter Jubelschrei an sein Ohr. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, und erblickte Potter, der auf etwas dahinsauste, was, der perfekt ergonomischen Form und der Geschwindigkeit nach zu urteilen, ein Nimbus 2000 war.

Das war also der wichtige Termin, weswegen Harry einen Tag vom Unterricht entlassen worden war. Auf dem teuersten Rennbesen den es gab durch die Lüfte flitzen. Severus schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, wie Potter in einem gefährlich steilen Winkel abwärts sauste. Der Junge hatte eindeutig viel Übung auf dem Besen. Wahrscheinlich hatten seine Verwandten ihn schon viel zu früh den Ersten geschenkt.

„Verwöhntes Balg!" dachte Severus Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: Allerheiligen**

Durch das Fenster vom Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts fielen die kühlen Sonnenstrahlen eines leicht bewölkten Herbstmorgens. Die glänzenden Gerätschaften, die im Raum verteilt waren, leuchteten auf und wurden wieder matt, wann immer sich eine neue Wolke vor die Sonne schob. Die Schule war noch nicht zu vollem Leben erwacht. Am Abend vorher hatte das alljährliche Halloween-Fest stattgefunden, und obwohl es wegen einem Vorfall früher abgebrochen worden war, nutzten viele Schüler den freien Morgen um so richtig auszuschlafen.

Albus Dumbledore inhalierte gerade genüsslich den Duft seines Morgentees, als das Feuer in seinem Kamin grün aufflackerte und ein in schwarzen Roben gekleideter Mann aus den Flammen trat.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", begrüßte er ihn lächelnd. „Setzt dich doch. Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?"

„Gewiss nicht", brummelte Severus Snape und ließ sich in einen, für seinen Geschmack viel zu weichen Sessel fallen. Dabei nahm er jedes Detail in seiner Umgebung auf. Ihm entging nicht, dass auf dem Schreibtisch bereits das Denkarium bereit stand. Er ahnte, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. „Ich musste große Umwege auf mich nehmen. Diesem Midas Fox traue ich es zu, dass er mich überwachen lässt, damit ich auch ja nichts über seinen wertvollen kleinen Goldjungen an die Presse ausplaudere."

Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, ignorierte Albus die Beschwerde völlig und stürzte sich sofort auf sein Lieblingsthema.

„Ach ja, Harry! Nun, wie geht es ihm denn? Kommt er mit seinen Studien gut voran?"

Severus hatte keine Schwierigkeiten diese Worte in das zu übersetzen, was sein alter Schulleiter wirklich wissen wollte; „Gibt es einen Grund, ihn von den Dursleys zu entfernen?" und „Hat er ein erwähnenswertes magisches Talent?" Er entschloss sich, die unangenehmere Frage zuerst zu beantworten.

„Er ist viel versprechend in einigen Gebieten", gab er widerwillig zu. „Eine Katastrophe in Zaubertränke, dafür hat er ein gewisses Talent für Verteidigung. Aber er ist faul und unaufmerksam. Das wenige, was er an Talent hat, lässt er verkommen, genau wie einst sein Vater."

Tatsächlich war es mehr, als nur ein geringes Talent, auch wenn Severus das nie zugeben würde. Vor zwei Wochen hatte er begonnen, mit Harry auch praktisch zu arbeiten. Sein eifriger Schüler hatte in kürzester Zeit nicht nur die Beinklammer, sondern auch die Ganzkörperklammer erlernt, obschon die eigentlich erst Stoff für das zweite Schuljahr war. Ansonsten gab der Junge ihm ein Rätsel auf. An manchen Tagen waren seine Essays akzeptabel. Stilistisch ließen sie zwar immer einiges zu wünschen übrig, doch sie waren gründlich recherchiert und Inhaltlich fehlerfrei. An anderen Tagen hatte er den Eindruck, dass Harry in kürzester Zeit etwas zusammengeschmiert hatte, um ihm wenigstens irgendetwas abgeben zu können.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Albus gelassen, und Severus hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er genau das tat. Albus Dumbledore war schon immer fähig gewesen, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Da nützte es auch nicht viel, ein guter Okklument zu sein. „Was treibt er denn so, wenn er seine Talente verkommen lässt." Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen und Severus hatte dein Eindruck, dass er sich über ihn amüsierte.

Severus wollte gerade zu einer langen Triade über das verwöhnte Balg ansetzen, da unterbrach Albus ihn.

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du mit deine Erinnerungen einfach zeigst." Er wies auf sein kostbares Denkarium. „Falls du damit einverstanden bist."

Das war Severus eigentlich nicht. Er hasste es, seine Gedanken preisgeben zu müssen. Aber er wusste auch um die Vorteile eines solchen Vorgehens, also folgte er der verhüllten Anordnung. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich seine Erinnerungen an.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, sein eigenes Verhalten aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Nun fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass Harry immer nur dann seine Zaubertränke ruinierte, wenn er sich von Severus beobachtet fühlte. Na wenn schon! Ein guter Braumeister durfte sich durch nichts und niemanden von seiner Aufgabe ablenken lassen. Vielleicht sollte er den Jungen von nun an immer scharf im Auge behalten.

Von den Dursleys hatte er praktisch keine Erinnerungen. Einige Partys, die Petunia gegeben hatte, und die er vom weiten beobachtet hatte. Harry der mit seinem Cousin und dessen Kindermotorrad eine Art Hasch mich gespielt hatte, ehe dieser zum Internat abgereist war. Vernon, wie er sich von seinem Chauffeur zum Golfen fahren ließ.

Albus betrachtete jede Erinnerung genauestens, und ließ schließlich eine von Petunias Partys erstarren. Er betrachtete lange die Villa.

„Ein großes Haus auf einem großen Grundstück, nicht wahr", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Dieses ‚Haus' ist eine Villa, und dieses ‚Grundstück' ein Anwesen", meinte Severus bissig. „Wie du siehst, es gibt absolut nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte. Potter wird von vorne bis hinten bedient."

„Sieht ganz so aus", antwortete der weise Schulleiter. „Doch wer bezahlt das alles?"

Severus sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er wusste sofort, worauf Albus hinaus wollte, und er war entsetzt über seine eigene Blindheit. Er war der Spion, er hätte es sofort bemerken müssen. Vernon Dursley arbeitete nicht. Dennoch konnte er mit Geld geradezu um sich werfen. Mit Geld, das, wie Severus nun erkannte, rechtlich Harry gehörte. Es wäre eine Sache, wenn dieses Geld ausschließlich für Harry verwendet würde. Aber die rauschenden Partys, der exklusive Schmuck, die teuren Autos, das war etwas, das einzig den Dursleys diente. Offensichtlich waren sie sich nicht zu schade, ihren eigenen Neffen zu bestehlen.

„Und da ist noch etwas. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass keiner vom Personal Harry zu beachten scheint?"

„Warum sollten sie auch! Der Junge ist noch nicht einmal höflich genug, um zu grüßen."

„Nana!" Der Tonfall sollte wohl begütigend sein, doch Severus hasste es schlichtweg wie ein aufsässiges Kind behandelt zu werden. „Dich begrüßt er immer ausgesprochen höflich. Und wenn sich Midas nähert, dann strahlt er geradezu. Aber die anderen Hausangestellten – scheinbar nehmen sie ihn gar nicht wahr, und er reagiert entsprechend. Eine Folge vom Fidelius-Zauber?"

„Gut, dann wissen sie eben nicht, dass er da ist. Dieser Midas Fox ist eben paranoid. Was nicht der schlechteste Charakterzug ist. Wenn wir schon Schwierigkeiten haben, Potter zu finden, dann wird es auch keinem Todesser gelingen."

„Außer er hängt sich einen Fotoapparat im den Hals. Mir wäre wohler, wenn Harry hier in Hogwarts wäre, insbesondere nach den letzten Ereignissen…" Er starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Welche Ereignisse?" fragte er und riss damit Albus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Eine wirklich merkwürdige Geschichte. Während der Festivitäten gestern ist irgendwie ein Troll ins Schloss geraten. Hätte beinahe eine Erstklässlerin verletzt. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihr, aus der Mädchentoilette zu entkommen und die Tür lange genug verschlossen zu halten, bis deine Vertretung ihr zur Hilfe eilen konnte."

„Ein Troll? Im Schloss? Der Stein der Weisen…"

„…ist immer noch an seinem Platz. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich um Harry zu kümmern."

Mit ungutem Gefühl dachte Severus an den Stein, der im Schloss, von vielen Fallen geschützt, verborgen lag. Er selbst hatte eine der Fallen kreiert, ehe er den Streit mit Dumbledore vorgetäuscht und die Schule verlassen hatte. Doch der Vorfall mit dem Troll ließ vermuten, dass es bereits jemanden im Inneren des Schlosses gab, der es auf den Stein abgesehen hatte. Und er war gezwungen seine Zeit mit Potter zu verbringen, während hier jemand seine gierigen Finger nach dem kostbaren Kleinod ausstreckte. Er wusste nicht, wie er das ertragen sollte.

_Im Buch sagt Harry zu Ron an einer Stelle, dass Hermine ihre Hilfe vielleicht gar nicht gebraucht hätte, wenn sie sie nicht mit dem Troll zusammen eingesperrt hätten. Ich bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass sie dann aus der Toilette hätte entkommen können. _

_Anm: Zunächst einmal muss ich mich für eventuelle Fehler in diesem Kapitel entschuldigen, aber ich habe vor zwei Wochen den Kontakt zu meiner Beta-Leserin verloren. Deswegen wird es auch etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel da ist, aber nicht länger als zwei Wochen, versprochen. _

_Desweiten habe ich in meinem Weblog bei Animexx einige Überlegungen zu diesem Kapitel hinterlassen. Ich würde mich über einige weitere Anregungen dazu freuen. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: Der Unfall**

Severus war nach seinem Besuch in Hogwarts noch unzufriedener mit seiner Stellung als Potters Privatlehrer. Der Stein der Weisen war ein überaus mächtiger magischer Gegenstand, er durfte auf keinen Fall in unwürdige Hände geraten. Doch er würde darüber nun keine Kontrolle haben. Stattdessen war er gezwungen, sich mit James Potters verfluchter Brut herumschlagen.

An einem regnerischen Oktobermorgen beobachtete er gereizt, wie Potter sich bemühte, einen korrekten Vergesslichkeitstrank zu brauen. Seit er erkannt hatte, wie nervös es Potter machte, unter seinen wachsamen Augen arbeiten zu müssen, hatte Severus einen Punkt daraus gemacht, immer in seine Richtung zu schauen. Es gab ihm eine gewisse sadistische Genugtuung zu beobachten, wie der Junge sich wand, auch wenn ihm dadurch Zeit verloren ging, in der sinnvoller Aufgaben hätte erledigen können.

Obschon er den Anschein gab, Potter die ganze Zeit zu beobachten, drifteten seine Gedanken doch immer wieder ab. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Aber Severus war kein Idiot. Es war schlichtweg nicht möglich, dass ein Troll rein zufällig in Hogwarts eindrang. Jemand musste ihn rein gelassen haben. Jemand, der ein Ablenkungsmanöver haben wollte. Jemand, der hinter dem Stein her war.

Severus kannte seine Kollegen gut genug, um zumindest zu ahnen, welche Fallen sie aufgestellt hatten. Bei einigen war er sich sogar sicher. Pomona würde irgendeine Pflanze gewählt haben, die sich bestimmt mit dem richtigen Zauber ganz leicht aus dem Weg schaffen ließ, Quirenius irgendein dunkles Wesen, das jeder Zauberer mit den richtigen Kenntnissen besiegen konnte und Hagrid eines seiner merkwürdigen Haustiere. Filius würde nie etwas wählen, dass jemanden verletzen könnte, also war es wahrscheinlich etwas, was einen Eindringling verwirren und viel Geschick abfordern würde – in Snapes Augen eine sehr viel sicherere Idee als mancher angeblich unbrechbarer Zauber. Bei Minerva war er sich nur sicher, dass es etwas mit Verwandlung zu tun haben würde und Albus – nun, er versuchte erst gar nicht, den alten Zauberer durchschauen zu wollen. Wenn er an den Schulleiter dachte, hatte Severus fast das Gefühl, sich keine Sorgen machen zu müssen, aber noch hatte niemand Sicherungen erfunden, die unüberwindlich waren. Vielleicht bahnte der Schurke sich gerade im Augenblick einen Weg hindurch.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen und massierte sich seine Schläfen. Die Situation ging ihm auf die Nerven. Das Wetter ging ihm auf die Nerven. Und ganz besonders ging ihm Potter auf die Nerven. Potter, der fröhlich seinen Kessel umrührte, ohne darauf zu achten, dass es höchste Zeit war, die nächste Zutat hinzuzufügen.

Insgeheim erfreut, endlich ein Ventil für seinen Ärger gefunden zu haben, stürzte Severus auf seinen Schüler zu.

„Potter! Achten Sie gefälligst darauf, was Sie tun!"

Potter zuckte zusammen und griff dann unsicher nach den zerpulverten Schlangenzähnen.

„Und lesen Sie gefälligst die Instruktionen richtig!"

Mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung griff Severus nach dem Löffelkraut und leerte die vorgesehen Menge in den Kessel – eine Millisekunde bevor er realisierte, dass das brodelnde Gebräu bereits eine gelbrote Färbung angenommen hatte. Das bedeutete, dass Harry bereits zwei Schritte weiter gewesen war, als er geglaubt hatte, und offensichtlich zu langsam beim umrühren gewesen war. Severus Aufmerksamkeit war wohl länger abgeschweift, als er realisiert hatte. Und wenn man noch mal dieselbe Menge Löffelkraut nach den Skarabäusaugen hinzufügte, dann…

Eine dunkelrote Stichflamme schoss aus dem Kessel hoch. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei sprang Potter zurück und riss den Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht. Zu spät! Flammende Flüssigkeit sprühte in sein Gesicht, kleine Brandblasen bildeten sich auf seinen Wangen und Händen. Wimmert sank er zu Boden.

Severus hatte mehr Glück. Da sein Kopf ein ganzes Stück höher über dem Kessel stand, waren seine Augenbrauen leicht angesenkt, die Hand, mit der er das Löffelkraut hinzugefügt hatte war leicht gerötet, aber sonst war ihn nichts passiert. Mit einem schnellen_evanesco_ ließ er den Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden und wandte sich dann Potter zu.

Als erstes sprach er einen Kühlungszauber über ihn, dann begutachtete er die Wunden des Jungen. Seine Arme und sein Oberkörper waren von seiner Kleidung geschützt geblieben, doch seine Hände waren inzwischen feuerrot. Duzende kleiner Blasen hatten sich gebildet, die es Harry unmöglich machten, seine Finger zu bewegen. Severus kam nicht umhin, den Jungen zu bedauern. Die menschlichen Hände waren dazu gedacht, Dinge ergreifen und ertasten zu können. Deswegen endeten dort duzende von Nervenbahnen, die jede Empfindung zum Hirn weiterleiten sollten. Ein kleiner Riss konnte schon als sehr schmerzhaft wahrgenommen werden, und diese Verletzungen waren ungleich schlimmer. Harry musste höllische Schmerzen erleiden.

Dennoch schaute sich Severus zunächst einmal sein Gesicht an. Die Verletzungen dort waren nicht ganz so schlimm. Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass dein Tag kommen würde, an dem er über diese dumme Brille glücklich sein würde, welche Harry so sehr wie James Potter aussehen ließ, doch hier war er. Wenn die Stichflamme Harry richtig erwischt hätte, hätte er erblinden können, doch die Brille hatte ihn gerettet. Beide Gläser waren durch die Hitze gesprungen, doch die Augen selber waren glücklicherweise unverletzt geblieben. Tränen sprangen daraus hervor, kullerten über die gekühlte Haut, und tropften vom Kinn aus auf dem Boden, während Harry leise wimmernde Geräusche ausstieß. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und klapperte unkontrolliert mit den Zähnen, entweder weil er unter Schock stand oder wegen des Kühlungszaubers. Severus hoffte inständig, dass es letzteres war. Die übrigen Verletzungen konnte er behandeln, aber bei einem Schock wäre es wohl die bessere Entscheidung, einen Heiler zu holen. Das würde viele unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen, und Midas würde in keinem Fall erfreut darüber sein.

Severus griff sich rasch die korrekte Heilsalbe vom Regal und trug sie vorsichtig auf die verletzte Haut auf. Dabei sprach er in einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigendem Tonfall auf Harry ein. Das ganze war seine Schuld. Sicher, Harry hatte den Trank bereits vorher ruiniert. Wenn er die geforderte hellgelbe Färbung angenommen hätte, dann wäre statt der Stichflamme nur etwas heißer Dampf aus dem Kessel gekommen. Aber das war nicht der Punkt.

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Severus noch nie so impulsiv beim Brauen gehandelt. Es war eine goldene Regel für jeden Tränkemeister, dass man immer erst die Färbung und Konsistenz eines Trankes beachten sollte, ehe man etwas beifügte. Die andere goldene Regel war, immer genau zu wissen, was zuvor mit dem Trank geschehen war. In einem Klassenraum voller Schüler ließ sich das nicht immer so ohne weiteres verwirklichen, aber gerade da musste man besonders aufmerksam sein, was die Schüler taten. Und diesmal hätte er nur einen einzigen Schüler beachten müssen.

Er war für den Jungen verantwortlich. Er musste ihn im Auge behalten, dass war seine Aufgabe. Stattdessen hatte er ihn durch sein unüberlegtes Handeln in Gefahr gebracht. Sicher, Unfälle passierten beim Brauen. Aber nicht solche. Seine unkontrollierte Wut hätte Harry das Augenlicht kosten können. Niemand hätte ihn danach noch in die Nähe eines Kindes gelassen.

Harry blieb, von einem gelegentlichen Aufwimmern abgesehen, erstaunlich ruhig während Severus seine Wunden versorgte. Das Zittern ließ, zur Erleichterung des Tränkemeisters, langsam aber sicher nach. Die Brandblasen verschwanden allmählich. Anscheinend würde er doch keinen Heiler holen müssen.

„Wir beenden den Unterricht für heute. Legen Sie sich hin und ruhen sie sich aus. Falls Sie noch Schmerzen haben, scheuen sie sich nicht, zu mir zu kommen."

Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an, dann nickte er stumm, stand vom Boden auf und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf zur Tür. Als er den Türgriff herunterdrückte, hielt Severus ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Potter!" Harry drehte sich langsam um. „So etwas wird nicht noch mal geschehen", versprach Severus. Harry nickte und verließ das Labor dann endgültig. Severus starrte noch lange die geschlossene Tür an. Er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um sein unüberlegtes Handeln an Harry wieder gut zu machen. Einen Moment! Hatte er den Jungen in Gedanken gerade Harry genannt?

_Anm: Zunächst einmal möchte ich meiner neuen Beta, KatharinaB danken. Ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich dieses Kapitel wohl nie zu meiner Zufriedenheit fertig gekriegt. _

_Dann gab es noch einen Einwand bezüglich Hermine in der Toilette. Sicher, im Buch sagt Ron seine abfällige Bemerkung zu Harry, aber er hat ja einen bestimmten Grund wütend zu sein. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sich durch Harrys Abwesenheit nichts an Flitwicks Unterrichtsplan ändert. Ron wäre also in jedem Fall darüber verärgert gewesen, dass Hermine ihn bezüglich des Schwebezaubers verbessert hat und hätte zu irgendjemanden eine abwertende Bemerkung gemacht. Aber da Harry nicht da war, dachte niemand der Schüler daran, dass Hermine nichts über den Troll wissen konnte. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: Oldridge**

Nach dem Unfall änderte sich im Grunde nichts an Professor Snapes Verhalten. Noch immer kritisierte er Harry auf schärfste und beobachtete mit Adleraugen jeden seiner Handgriffe im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Dennoch sah Harry diesen Stunden nun viel entspannter entgegen, denn auch wenn sich äußerlich nichts geändert hatte, die unterschwellige Spannung, die zuvor zwischen seinem Lehrer und ihm geherrscht hatte, hatte sich ein wenig gelockert. Nicht genug, dass Harry in seiner Gegenwart wirklich entspannt sein konnte, doch es reichte, dass er nicht völlig verkrampft war.

Harry hatte Snapes Worte nach dem Unfall als eine Entschuldigung und ein Versprechen verstanden. Nicht wegen der Wortwahl. Würde es nur danach gehen, dann hätte Snape Harry beschuldigt, der Alleinschuldige zu sein. Aber der Tonfall und der zur Abwechselung einmal nicht verachtende, sondern eher entschuldigende und schuldbewusste Blick des Professors, hatten eine andere Sprache gesprochen.

Harry hatte sich in Snapes Gegenwart immer mehr als unwohl gefühlt. Er hatte vom ersten Moment an gespürt, dass der Professor ihn nicht leiden konnte. Von ihm schien immer eine unterdrückte Wut auszugehen. Eine Wut, die eindeutig gegen Harry gerichtet war.

Harry hatte so seine Erfahrung mit wütenden Menschen. Sein Onkel Vernon zum Beispiel war häufig wütend, und gleichgültig, ob Harry nun die Ursache für die Wut war oder nicht, er war immer derjenige, der es letztlich ausbaden musste. Dudley reagierte seine Aggressionen regelmäßig mit seinem Lieblingsspiel ab: Harry jagen. Und Mr. Oldridge kostete die Macht, die er über Harry besaß in vollen Zügen aus.

Daher war es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry von dem Moment an, wo er seinem neuen Lehrer begegnet war, mit Nervosität auf dessen offensichtliche Abneigung reagiert hatte. Und letztlich hatte seine Ahnung ihn ja auch nicht getrogen. Der Unfall in Zaubertränke war schließlich nur auf die Unbeherrschtheit seines Lehrers zurückzuführen. Snape hatte die Geduld verloren, und Harry hatte darunter leiden müssen.

Dass er sich nicht in Worten entschuldigt hatte, machte Harry nicht viel aus. Außer Midas entschuldigte sich niemand bei ihm. Doch auch er tat es meistens mit einem Geschenk und einer tröstenden Umarmung. Der einzige auf dem Anwesen, der das Wort „Entschuldigung" regelmäßig in den Mund nehmen musste, war er selbst. Und wenn er es tat, dann nur, weil sein Onkel ihn dazu zwang. Es war daher nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry es nicht für so wichtig hielt, was die Menschen sagten.

Von Midas abgesehen schienen ohnehin alle der Ansicht zu sein, es wäre völlig in Ordnung Harry zu verletzen. Und vielleicht war dem auch so. Vielleicht hatte ein Freak wie er es nicht anders verdient. Aber diesmal war es anders gewesen. Professor Snape hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es ihm Leid tat. Nicht durch Worte, aber durch die vorsichtige Art mit der er seine Wunden behandelt hatte. Und er hatte ihm versprochen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde.

Harry glaubte ihm. Er glaubte ihm, dass er trotz seiner Wut nicht vorhatte, seinen Schüler zu verletzen, und dass er sich künftig mehr im Zaum halten würde. Und weil Harry ihm glaubte, war er in seiner Gegenwart viel ruhiger geworden.

Das wirkte sich natürlich auch auf seine Leistungen aus. Snape fand zwar immer noch jedes Mal etwas an seiner Arbeit auszusetzen, aber wenigstens verwandelte er seine Tränke nicht mehr in eine schleimige Masse.

Sein Lieblingsfach war aber nach wie vor Zauberkunst. Zum einen, weil er dabei eifrig den Zauberstab schwenken durfte, zum anderen, weil das Fach von Midas unterrichtet wurde. Um den zweiten Platz der Beliebtheitsskala kämpften bei ihm Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (besonders, seit Snape etwas weniger beißende Bemerkungen machte) und Geschichte der Zauberei. Harry wünschte nur, sie würden endlich mal etwas aktuellere Themen besprechen. So spannend Midas zu erzählen vermochte, es musste doch auch wichtige Ereignisse geben, die nicht bereits 500 Jahre zurücklagen.

Die furchtbarsten Stunden verbrachte Harry nach wie vor in Verwandlung. Irgendwie fand Oldridge immer einen Weg, den Unterricht so unangenehm wie möglich für seinen Schüler zu gestalten. Doch dadurch verbesserten sich Harrys Leistungen nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Jedes Mal, wenn Oldridge ihn testete, kriegte er vor lauter Aufregung überhaupt nichts zustande. Er hatte Midas gegenüber erwähnt, wie sehr er den Unterricht hasste, aber dieser hatte nur gemeint, dass er in seinem Leben mit allen möglichen unangenehmen Menschen zurechtkommen müsste. Harry war gleich klar gewesen, dass von dieser Seite keine Hilfe zu erwarten war. Und wenn Midas ihm nicht half, dann würde es auch sonst niemand tun.

„Na los, Harry! Ich warte! Oder hast du etwa nicht geübt?" Oldridge sah seinen Schüler mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Harry kannte diesen Blick. Er bedeutete, dass sein Lehrer sich etwas ganz gemeines als Strafe ausgedacht hatte, sollte er versagen. Doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto weniger wollte es ihm gelingen, den Rand des Tellers vor ihm mit dem farbigen Band daneben zu vertauschen.

„Na los! Du hattest das ganze Wochenende Zeit zum üben."

Das war so nicht richtig, wie Oldridge ganz genau wusste. Sicher, Harry hatte an diesem Wochenende viel Zeit gehabt. Der Himmel war am Samstagabend so bewölkt gewesen, das Midas die Astronomie-Stunde hatte ausfallen lassen, und ein Spezialtag hatte auch nicht angestanden. Aber er hatte keinen Zauberstab gehabt.

Nach wie vor musste er den Zauberstab nach dem Unterricht abgeben. Manchmal, wenn Midas abends noch ein wenig bei ihm blieb, dann durfte er unter dessen Aufsicht noch ein wenig üben. Ansonsten verschwand der Zauberstab irgendwo in Oldridges Büro als „Sicherheitsmaßnahme".

Da er keine praktischen Übungen absolvieren konnte, konzentrierte er sich meistens auf die Theorie. Genau genommen durfte er auch keine von seinen Zaubererbüchern mit ins Haupthaus nehmen, aber da darauf niemand so wirklich achtete, schmuggelte er immer ein oder zwei in sein Zimmer. Dann hatte er wenigstens etwas zu tun, wenn Onkel Vernon übers Wochenende auf die Idee kam, ihn aus welchen Gründen auch immer in sein Zimmer zu sperren.

Ansonsten stand ihm der Klassenraum mit seiner kleinen Bibliothek immer offen. Er hatte das ganze Wochenende, sobald er seine restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, damit verbracht, alles über die Austauschzauber nachzulesen. Und doch war ihm nicht einmal mehr die einfachste Definition eingefallen, als Oldridge ihn darüber befragt hatte. Von seinen erfolglosen Versuchen, die praktische Aufgabe zu erledigen, gar nicht erst zu reden.

Oldridge beugte sich bedrohlich über ihn.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir den Zauber noch mal demonstrieren. Reich mir deine linke Hand!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, wird's bald!" donnerte Oldridge los.

Harry wusste, er hatte keine Wahl. Jede Weigerung würde nur noch schlimmere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Zögernd streckte er seine zitternde Linke aus.

Oldridge schwang den Stab. _„Digiti mutaro!" _rief er. Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und zog hastig die Hand zurück. Auf dem ersten Blick schien sich nichts verändert zu haben, doch dann sah er es. Oldridge hatte seinen Zeigefinger mit dem Ringfinger vertauscht. Vorsichtig bewegte Harry die Hand. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl; wenn er auf etwas zeigen wollte, bewegte sich nun der Finger, der auf dem Platz des Ringfingers war, während der Finger neben dem Daumen sich automatisch krümmte.

„Ich würde die Hand nicht zuviel bewegen. Man weiß nie ob das nicht die Rückverwandlung behindern wird."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Bitte! Bitte, machen sie das Rückgängig!" Normalerweise hätte er nicht deswegen gebettelt, sondern wäre am Abend zu Midas gegangen. Harry wusste aber, dass Midas wegen irgendwelcher Geschäftsverhandlungen unterwegs war, und erst am Freitag zurückkehren würde.

„Tut mir leid, aber die Stunde ist um. Frag mich am Donnerstag noch einmal. Und sei dann besser vorbereitet." Mit diesen Worten riss Oldridge ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und verließ den Raum.

Mit tränenverschleierten Augen starrte Harry auf seine verhexte Hand. Was nun? Selbst wenn er an seinen Zauberstab gelangen könnte, ein solcher Zauber, wie hier notwendig wäre, lag noch weit über seinen Fähigkeiten. Midas war nicht da, und Snape, selbst wenn er nicht mehr ganz so boshaft war wie früher, würde ihm bestimmt nicht helfen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er erfuhr, dass dies die Strafe für schlampig gemachte Hausaufgaben war. Snape hasste Faulheit.

Ihm würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als die Strafe schweigend zu ertragen und sich ansonsten zu bemühen, die Hand möglichst ruhig zu halten. Nicht das er ein besonderes Bedürfnis hatte, sie Finger großartig zu bewegen. Dazu war das ein viel zu unangenehmes Gefühl. Er hoffte nur, dass Oldridge den Zauber auch wirklich rückgängig machen konnte.

_Anm: Im Stein der Weise erwähnt Hermine, dass sie Punkte bekommen hätte, weil sie alles über "Switching-Spells" (unpassenderweise als Verwandlungszauber ins deutsche Übersetzt) gewußt hätte. In einem späteren Band versetzt Neville beim üben eines solchen Zaubers aus versehen seine Ohren auf einen Kaktus._

_grob übersetzt: tausche Finger aus_


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: Das Schwein in der Speisekammer**

Severus beobachtete, wie Potter am Dienstagmorgen mit gesenktem Kopf in sein Klassenzimmer schlich. Er kannte diese Haltung nur zu gut. Sie bedeutete, dass Harry seine praktischen Aufgaben mal wieder nicht angemessen erledigt hatte.

Severus verstand es einfach nicht. Potters Essays waren immer akzeptabel, stilistisch zwar nicht unbedingt herausragend, aber dafür gründlich recherchiert und im Großen und Ganzen korrekt. Aber wenn er ihm aufgab einen neuen Zauber noch ein wenig zu üben, dann kam es öfter vor, dass er am Tag darauf offensichtlich unvorbereitet zum Unterricht erschien.

Anfangs hatte er dies einfach der Faulheit des Jungen zugeschrieben. Doch er hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass dies nicht viel Sinn ergab. Severus wusste ganz genau, dass Potter von der praktischen Zauberstabarbeit regelrecht begeistert war. Warum sollte er dann gerade die Hausaufgaben, die damit zu tun hatten, nicht erledigen?

Normalerweise hatte Severus sich an diesem Morgen erst auf Kräuterkunde, und danach unter Zuhilfenahme der frisch geernteten Zutaten auf einen neuen Trank konzentrieren wollen. Doch das würde einen Tag Schonfrist für Potter bedeuten, in der er vielleicht seine Arbeit noch nachholen würde. Severus wollte ihn aber darauf drillen, seine Hausaufgaben immer sofort zu erledigen, also warf er kurzerhand seine Planung über den Haufen.

„Bevor wir ins Gewächshaus gehen, möchte ich noch kurz ihre Fortschritte in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überprüfen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie fleißig geübt haben?"

Sein Schüler machte sich so klein wie möglich.

„Nein!" wisperte er.

„Mr. Potter! Gerade Sie sollten die Flüche eifrig üben! Oder glauben Sie in ihrer Arroganz etwa, dass Sie unantastbar sind? Überrascht es Sie zu hören, dass im Augenblick noch jeder halbwegs ausgebildete Zauberer innerhalb kürzester Zeit Drachenfutter aus ihnen machen könnte?"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und warum haben Sie dann nicht geübt, wie ich es ihnen aufgetragen hatte?"

Potter murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was war das?"

Plötzlich verlor der Junge die Beherrschung.

„Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau!" schrie er seinen Lehrer an. Erschrocken über sein eigenes Verhalten wich er dann einen Schritt zurück und erklärte etwas ruhiger: „Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab!"

Das musste wohl die dümmste Ausrede sein, die Severus je gehört hatte.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa weismachen, dass sie ihren Zauberstab verlegt haben? Das ganze Wochenende über?"

Potter starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Aber – wissen Sie es denn wirklich nicht?"

Langsam ging Severus die ganze Sache auf die Nerven.

„Was bitte soll ich nicht wissen?" fragte er beißend. Potter starrte ihn noch einen Moment länger an, als wollte er abschätzen, ob sein Lehrer sie Wahrheit sagte (Diese Impertinenz!), dann senkte er den Blick und strich sich nervös über seine linke Hand.

„Ich kann im Haupthaus nicht zaubern", erklärte er. „Es ist nicht erlaubt. Deswegen muss ich meinen Zauberstab nach dem Unterricht immer sofort abgeben. Üben kann ich nur, wenn mich jemand beaufsichtigt. Und weil Midas diese Woche in Urlaub ist…" er verstummte.

Severus ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Dass ihm das nicht aufgefallen war! Wenn er nun zurückdachte, dann erschien es offensichtlich, dass Potter immer dann nicht übte, wenn Midas Fox besonders viel zu tun hatte.

Er setzte dazu an, Potter weiter auszufragen, doch der Junge starrt nun wieder zu Boden, die Schultern hochgezogen, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Nein, da würde er mit einer scharfen Befragung im Augenblick nur auf Granit stoßen. Also änderte er schnell seine Taktik.

„Unter diesen Umständen werden wir jetzt ins Gewächshaus gehen. Die praktischen Übungen sind Ihnen erlassen, bis ich Gelegenheit hatte entweder mit Mr. Fox oder mit Ihrer Tante zu sprechen."

Tatsachlich war das eine gute Gelegenheit, sich Potters offiziellem Vormund endlich einmal nähern zu können. Normalerweise war er angewiesen, sämtliche Anfragen direkt an Midas Fox zu richten. Doch da er augenblicklich nicht greifbar war, war Potters Tante der nächst' logische Ansprechpartner.

Potter hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, sondern sah Severus mit großen, erstaunt dreinblickenden Augen an. Merlin, was hatte der Junge denn erwartet? Dass er seine wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden würde, ihn Schockzauber demonstrieren zu lassen, wenn er diese nicht hatte üben können? Gewiss nicht!

„Mr. Potter, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie endlich meinen Anweisungen folgen würden. Sie wissen doch noch, wo das Gewächshaus liegt, oder?"

---OOOOOOOO---

Klirr! Ein Blumentopf war zur Boden gefallen. Verärgert legte Severus das Bronzemesser beiseite, mit dem er gerade die Beine von einigen hüpfenden Giftpilzen hatte entfernen wollen, um sie zu ernten. Potter stellte sich heute aber auch wirklich ungeschickt an. Erst brauchte er eine Ewigkeit, um seine Schutzhandschuhe überzustreifen. Dann ruinierte er einen prachtvollen Flatterbusch, weil er anscheinend unfähig war, ihn angemessen zu stutzen, und nun lag auch noch die Fangzähnige Geranie hilflos vor sich hin schnappend am Boden. Dabei war es doch nun wirklich keine große Sache so junge Pflanzen umzutopfen! Die Stängel waren gerade lang genug, dass die Blüten höchstens die Hände des Jungen erreichen konnten, und die Zähne waren noch nicht kräftig genug um durch die dicken Arbeitshandschuhe beißen zu können.

Harry sah verschreckt auf die Scherben, dann zu seinem Lehrer hoch.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich…ich mache das sofort weg."

„Tun Sie dass, Mr. Potter. Aber seien Sie gewarnt. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, noch weitere Beweise für ihre offenbar angeborene Ungeschicklichkeit zu erhalten."

Potter kniete sich wortlos hin, um die Pflanze zu retten. Severus beobachtete ihn mit scharfen Augen, wie er sie endlich in den anderen Blumentopf versetzte und dann mit der rechten Hand neue Erde dazustopfte. Dann griff er sich mit der rechten Hand die Kehrschaufel, setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, legte seine Linke vorsichtig über den Griff, ohne die Finger zu krümmen, und fegte dann mit der Rechten den Dreck und die Scherben auf. Dann legte er den Besen beiseite und benutzte abermals die rechte Hand um den Inhalt der Kehrschaufel in einen Eimer zu leeren.

Severus wartete, bis er sich umwand um den Besen aufzuheben, ehe er ihn ansprach.

„Potter, kommen Sie mal her!"

Der Junge gehorchte zögernd.

„Was ist mit Ihrer linken Hand los?"

Potter versteckte automatisch die Hand hinter dem Rücken. Noch unsubtiler ging es ja wohl kaum noch.

„Es ist nichts wichtiges, Sir", beteuerte er.

„Sie zeigen mir jetzt sofort ihre Hand!"

Zögernd zog Potter die Hand wieder hinter dem Rücken hervor und reichte sie Severus, der sie intensiv betrachtete. Auf dem ersten Blick war alles in Ordnung, wenn man davon absah, dass der Handschuh nicht richtig zu sitzen schien, und auch als er ihn abzog, viel Severus zunächst einmal nichts auf, aber dann zog er scharf die Luft ein. Jemand hatte den Zeigefinger mit dem Ringfinger des Jungen vertauscht.

„Wer war das?" verlangte er zu wissen. Eigentlich brauchte er die Antwort nicht. Dies war eindeutig das Werk eines Zauberers, und seines Wissens nach hatte Potter nur mit drei Zauberern Kontakt gehabt: Midas Fox, Clarence Oldridge und er selbst. Er hatte es nicht getan, und Midas Fox, auch wenn er ihm so manche Skrupellosigkeit zutrauen würde, war im Augenblick ja nicht auf dem Anwesen. Blieb also nur noch einer.

„Mr. Oldridge", bestätigte Potter seine Annahme mit leiser Stimme.

„Und warum hat er das getan?"

Nun begann Potter Stimme zu zittern.

„Ich…ich habe meine Hausaufgaben nicht richtig gemacht, und dann…dann habe ich den Austauschzauber nicht hingekriegt."

Severus konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Was waren denn ihre Hausaufgaben? Sollten Sie den Zauber üben?"

Nicken.

„Aber das konnten Sie nicht, weil ihr Zauberstab weggeschlossen war."

Erneutes Nicken.

„Haben Sie Mr. Oldridge darüber informiert?"

Kopfschütteln. Dann die Antwort mit leiser, zu Boden gerichteter Stimme: „Er wusste es ja schon."

So wie er selbst es laut Potter gewusst hatte? Wohl eher nicht!

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

Nun sah Potter doch noch mit brennenden Augen auf.

„Natürlich hat er es gewusst. Er hat ihn mir selber am Freitag weggenommen. Er bewahrt ihn doch immer in seinem Büro auf. Ich…ich hatte so für die Stunde gelernt, damit ich ihn irgendwie zufrieden stellen konnte. Alles an Theorie, was ich finden konnte. Aber ich war so aufgeregt - mir ist einfach nichts mehr eingefallen. Und dann…ich habe wirklich versucht diesen Zauber hinzukriegen. Aber es ist mir einfach nicht gelungen. Also hat er zur Strafe meine Hand verhext. Und dann…dann…" der Rest seiner Erzählung ging in schluchzen über. Tränen rannen jetzt frei über sein Gesicht.

Severus zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Robe und reichte es dem Jungen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, von seinem eigenem Lehrer misshandelt! Severus war sich sicher, dass dies nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art gewesen war. Oldridge musste den Jungen im Verlauf der letzten drei Monate systematisch gequält haben. Vielleicht sogar schon vorher, als er noch nur der Sicherheitsbeauftragte gewesen war.

Severus schnaubte. Sicherheitsbeauftragter! Welch eine düstere Ironie! Das war ja so, als hätte man einem Schwein die Aufsicht über die Vorratskammern anvertraut und ihm später noch den Schlüssel dazu gegeben.

Die Frage war, was er jetzt tun würde. Am besten wartete er erst einmal, bis Potter mit diesem sinnlosen Geschluchze aufhören würde, danach würde er ihm die Hand wieder richtig zaubern, und dann den Unterricht für heute beenden. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit der Tante wechselte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14: Schuld und Sühne?**

Severus wartete erst gar nicht bis Potter mit dem nervtötenden Geschluchze aufhörte. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes brachte er die Hand des Jungen in Ordnung und ließ ihn dann stehen mit den Worten: „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Räumen sie noch die Scherben weg, ehe sie gehen."

Dann verließ er das Gewächshaus und bewegte sich mit langen, energischen Schritten auf das Haupthaus zu. Um diese Zeit würde er Mrs. Dursley gewiss noch antreffen. Sie verließ eigentlich nie vor 12.00 Uhr das Haus. Ein Ruf hinter ihm ließ ihn innehalten.

„Professor Snape! Warten sie!"

Unwillig drehte Severus sich um. Da kam doch tatsächlich ausgerechnet Midas Fox auf ihn zugelaufen. Sollte der Kerl nicht erst Ende der Woche wiederkommen? Der rothaarige Zauberer kam schwer atmend neben ihm zu stehen.

„Sie wissen doch", keuchte er, „dass sie sich vom Haupthaus fernhalten sollen. Nicht, dass das Personal sie noch bemerkt."

„Ich muss eine dringende Angelegenheit mit Mrs. Dursley besprechen."

„Sie wissen doch, dass sie sich an mich wenden sollen, wenn sie Probleme haben. Aber kommen sie, wir suchen uns einen bequemeren Ort, dort können wir die Angelegenheit in Ruhe besprechen."

Severus ließ sich zurück ins Gästehaus führen. Welche Wahl hatte er denn schon? Wenn er versuchen würde, sich offen gegen Midas Fox zu stellen, würde er schneller keinen Job mehr haben, als er Wolfswurz sagen konnte.

Und so fand er sich fünf Minuten später in dem Apparierraum wieder, in dem er schon einmal ein langes Gespräch mit Midas Fox geführt hatte. Abermals ließen sie sich in der Sitzecke nieder.

„Kaffee?" bot Midas Fox an. Severus nickte. Ohne weitere Nachfrage bekam er ihn schwarz, ohne Zucker, gereicht.

„Ich muss gestehen, sie haben mich neugierig gemacht", verkündete Midas Fox. „Es scheint sich ja um eine bedeutsame Angelegenheit zu handeln, wenn sie es so eilig haben. Sollte sie jetzt nicht eigentlich unterrichten?"

„Und sollten sie nicht eigentlich noch auf ihrer Geschäftsreise sein?"

„Die Verhandlungen gestalten sich etwas schwierig. Ich habe entschieden, meine Geschäftspartner eine Weile zappeln zu lassen. Deswegen habe ich die Gespräche für heute abgebrochen und die Gelegenheit genutzt, um mal nach Harry zu sehen."

Sicherlich, und Kobolde hassen Gold! Severus glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Irgendwie hatte Midas gewusst, was er vorgehabt hatte, und hatte entsprechend gehandelt. Doch so verärgert Severus darüber war, dass man ihn ausmanövriert hatte, äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Es ist wahrlich ein Glück, dass sie zurückgekehrt sind. Ich habe eine äußerst beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht, die sofortiges Handeln erfordert. Sind sie sich darüber bewusst, dass Mr. Oldridge seine Position missbraucht hat?"

Severus beobachtete sein Gegenüber genau, aber alles, was er von Midas Fox Gesicht ablesen konnte, war ehrliche (oder sehr gut gespielte) Konfusion.

„In wie fern? Sie haben doch nicht etwa eine Lücke in den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen entdeckt?"

„Ich spreche nicht von seiner Position als Sicherheitsexperte, sondern von der als Lehrer. Er hat Harry in seinem Unterricht aufs übelste gequält."

Sein Gegenüber lachte leise.

„Hat Harry sich etwa auch bei ihnen beklagt?Clarence ist kein besonders umgänglicher Mann, aber Harry muss nun einmal lernen, damit zurechtzukommen. Es geht nicht an, dass er von allen verhätschelt wird, nur weil er eine Berühmtheit ist. Die Dursleys sind schon nachsichtig genug."

Severus fühlte sich äußerst unwohl dabei, eines der Argumente, mit der er sein eigenes harsches Benehmen gegenüber Harry vor Dumbledore gerechtfertigt hatte, in diesem Zusammenhang genannt zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig konnte er kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Anscheinend hatte Potter sich seinem erwachsenen Freund anvertraut – und dieser hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Kein Wunder, dass Potter auch von ihm nicht wirklich Hilfe erwartet hatte. Aber er würde sie bekommen! Mit ruhigen Worten beschrieb Severus bis ins kleinste Detail, was er beobachtet und erfahren hatte. Als er endete, hatte sein Gegenüber das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist", erklärte Midas Fox reuevoll. „Ich dachte, es wären nur einige harsche Worte gewesen.Clarence hasst Leute, die erfolgreicher sind als er, insbesondere, wenn sie nicht reinblütig sind, aber er ist schon seit Jahren für Harrys Sicherheit verantwortlich. Er hat bislang immer hervorragende Arbeit geleistet." Plötzlich sah er auf. „Und diese Strafe hat Harry bekommen, weil er nicht geübt hatte?" fragte er nach.

„Ja, obschon Mr. Oldridge selbst den Zauberstab in Verwahrung gehabt hat. Was mich zu der Frage bringt, warum ich nicht über diese unsinnige Zauberstabregelung in Kenntnis gesetzt worden bin. Was bringt es, dem Jungen zu sagen, er solle üben, wenn ihm das notwendige Werkzeug dazu fehlt."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass sie niemand informiert hat", beteuerte Midas Fox entschuldigend. „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn Harry den Stab immer bei sich hätte. Bedrohungen lauern schließlich überall. Aber die Dursleys sind besorgt, dass Harry sich mit einem unüberlegten Zauber selbst verletzen könnte. Da sie selbst Muggel sind, könnten sie ihm in einem solchen Fall nicht helfen. Ich kann ihre Sorge nachvollziehen. Harry ist sehr darauf aus, möglichst viel mit dem Zauberstab rumzufuchteln. In der Hinsicht besitzt er weder Geduld noch Selbstdisziplin."

Das konnte Severus allerdings nicht abstreiten. Dennoch brauchte er seine Sorge vor, dass es auf langer Sicht für Potter äußerst abträglich sein würde, wenn er seine Zaubersprüche nicht praktizieren konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat er äußerst verstimmt aus dem Apparierzimmer heraus. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt jeden Abend eine Stunde lang Potter beim üben beaufsichtigen sollte, nein, er musste ihn auch noch in Verwandlung unterrichten. Und dass, wo Verwandlung sein schwaches Fach war. Nun, um einen Erstklässler zu unterrichten würde seine Qualifikation wohl ausreichen.

Nun hatte er den Jungen noch länger am Hals, während Oldridge noch nicht einmal entlassen worden war. Midas Fox hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er Sicherheitsexperte bleiben würde.

„Es gefällt mir zwar gar nicht, aber kennt die Schutzvorrichtungen viel zu gut. Ich werde aber dafür Sorgen, dass Harry seinen Peiniger nicht jeden Tag sehen muss."

Was übersetzt soviel hieß wie: „Ich kann ihn nicht entlassen, weil er sich dann gegen uns wenden könnte, und er zuviel weiß. Aber ich werde ein Auge darauf haben, dass er Harry nicht zunahe tritt."

Severus nahm an, dass dies eine logische Überlegung war. Und vielleicht würde sogar etwas Gutes dabei herauskommen. Midas Fox war oft unterwegs, er konnte nicht ständig auf Potter aufpassen. Wenn Oldridge weiterhin seine sadistischen Spiele mit dem Jungen treiben würde, dann musste er selbst nur noch genug Beweise dafür finden, um das Ministerium informieren zu können. Selbst wenn dieses den Dursleys nicht auf Anhieb das Sorgerecht entziehen würde, so würde doch zumindest Midas Fox in Zwielicht geraten. Mit dem Argument, dass er über Oldridge Verhalten bescheit gewusst und es gedeckt hatte, würde es sicher ein leichtes sein, ihn von der Seite der Dursleys zu entfernen. Und wenn ihr Berater erst einmal aus dem Weg war, wäre es für Albus viel leichter, an Potter ranzukommen.

Noch besser wäre es natürlich, wenn die Dursleys selbst Harry quälen würden. Aber dies schien ja nicht der Fall zu sein. Eher im Gegenteil, offensichtlich waren sie sehr besorgt darum ihre Geldquelle zu verlieren. Und da sie Potter gewiss von hinten bis vorne bedienten, würde dieser wohl kaum gegen sie aussagen.

Außer natürlich, er würde Potter davon überzeugen können, dass sie ihn bestahlen. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Darauf ansprechen konnte er den Jungen nicht, denn er durfte ja nicht mit ihm über dessen Berühmtheit reden. Sicher hätte er sich über dieses Verbot hinwegsetzen können. Aber nach den heutigen Ereignissen war er sich sicher, dass Midas Fox das sofort erfahren und ihn entlassen würde. Deswegen hielt Severus es für sicherer, erst einmal abzuwarten und Informationen zu sammeln.

_(Anm: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Nicht das, was ihr erwartet habt. Bitte nicht hauen! Ich habe meine Gründe dafür, warum ich es so gemacht habe. sich vor wütenden Lesern versteck)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Kleine Warnung noch: In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen Mini-Spoiler für HBP. Ist aber nichts bedeutendes und kommt ohnehin bereits im ersten oder zweiten Kapitel vor. Vielleicht fällt er euch auch gar nicht auf. Ist also kein Grund, nicht trotzdem weiterzulesen, ich wollte es nur gesagt haben, nicht dass sich hinterher einer beschwert. _

**Kapitel 15: Weihnachten**

Severus war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er hatte jeden Diagnose-Zauber angewandt, der ihm bekannt war, doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Weder im Klassenraum noch im Gewächshaus waren irgendwelche Abhörzauber.

Dafür wusste Severus nun mehr über Potter und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf dem Grundstück, als je zuvor. Er wusste, dass Potter (diesem verwöhnten Balg) ein ganzer Flügel für sich alleine zur Verfügung stand. Er wusste, dass der Anti-Apparier-Schutz um das Haupthaus herum etwa acht Jahre alt war, der über dem Rest des Grundstücks hingegen bedeutend jüngeren Datums. Und er wusste, dass niemand das Grundstück betreten oder verlassen konnte, ohne dass Oldridge es bemerkte.

Severus wagte es nicht, Potter auf die Möglichkeit anzusprechen, dass seine Verwandten ihn bestahlen. Nicht, ehe er nicht wusste, woher Midas Fox über sein Vorhaben bescheid gewusst hatte. Es konnte doch kein Zufall gewesen sein, dass er gerade rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt war, um ihn von den Dursleys fernzuhalten. Bestärkt wurde diese Theorie noch von einem Ereignis, dass sich Anfang Dezember zugetragen hatte.

_So gut Potters Leistungen in den anderen Fächern waren, in Verwandlung brachte er Severus regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung. Sobald er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, war es, als hätte er alles vergessen, was er zuvor gelernt hatte. Und wenn er denn doch mal alles richtig machte, dann war sein Wille nicht ausreichend. Severus wusste, woran es lag. Nach all den Fehlschlägen unter Oldridges Herrschaft, traute Potter sich nichts mehr zu. Er war sehr nervös und machte dadurch übermäßig viele Fehler. _

_Normalerweise hätte Severus sich über solch einen Schüler vor der ganzen Klasse lustig gemacht. Entweder lernten sie dann, sich zusammenzureißen, oder aber sie verließen seinen Klassenraum sobald sie ihre ZAG's in der Tasche hatten. _

_Bei Potter konnte er nicht auf diese Weise vorgehen. Zum einen machte es nur halb soviel Spaß, ihn zu beleidigen, wenn sonst niemand da war, der Potter auslachte, zum anderen würde er seinen Schüler erst dann loswerden können, wenn er entweder gefeuert werden würde (womit sein Auftrag gescheitert wäre), oder wenn er ihn von seinen Verwandten weggeholt hatte. Dafür musste er aber das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen. _

_Also tat er sein Bestes, das angeknackste Selbstvertrauen seines Schülers nicht noch weiter zu zerstören. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er an manchen Tagen das Gefühl hatte, an den Bemerkungen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, ersticken zu müssen. Schließlich platzte ihm der Kragen. _

„_Verdammt noch mal, Potter! Konzentrieren Sie sich! Sogar Ihr Vater, so unfähig er sonst auch war, hatte ein gewisses Talent für dieses Fach!" _

_Potter sah ihn mit großen Augen an. _

„_Kannten Sie meinen Vater denn gut?"_

_Etwas irritiert antwortete Severus: „Wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Genau wie Ihre Mutter."_

„_Wie waren sie denn?" _

_Potter schien den Unterricht völlig vergessen zu haben, und auch, wen er da eigentlich mit seinen Fragen belästigte. Oder zumindest schien es ihm für diesmal egal zu sein._

„_Wie sollen sie schon gewesen sein? Ich bin sicher, Ihre Tante hat Ihnen jedes Detail über sie erzählt." _

_Severus glaubte, damit das unangenehme Thema abschließen und zum Unterricht zurückkehren zu können, doch da hatte er sich getäuscht._

„_Tante Petunia mag es nicht, wenn ich Fragen über sie stelle", widersprach ihm Potter und sah ihn bittend an. _

_Severus glaubte nicht, dass er der richtige Mensch war, um von Lily und James Potter zu erzählen. In Gedanken verfluchte er Petunia Dursley. Er wusste, dass Adoptiveltern häufig dazu neigten, ihren Kindern die wahren Eltern vorzuenthalten, sie manchmal sogar in dem Glauben ließen, sie selbst seien ihre richtigen Eltern. In Severus Augen war solch ein Besitz ergreifendes Verhalten egoistisch und falsch. _

_Sicher, Potter musste nur das richtige Textbuch aufschlagen, um etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Aber dass war nur das Bild, was die Zaubererwelt von ihnen hatte. Nicht, wie sie wirklich gewesen waren. Und außer Petunia Dursley war er der einzige in Potters Umgebung, der sie wirklich gekannt hatte. _

„_James Potter war sehr _(arrogant) _von sich überzeigt", zensierte Severus seine Gedanken schnell beim sprechen. „Er hatte ein _(nicht nennenswertes) _Talent für Verwandlung und Quidditch. Er war Jäger und später Kapitän der Mannschaft von Gryffindor. Und er war _(ein Angeber) _sehr gut darin, sich ständig in Szene zu setzen. Nur Lily war davon nicht besonders beeindruckt. Sie hat ihn ständig abblitzen lassen _(und es war jedes Mal eine Genugtuung)_, erst in ihrem letzten Jahr hat sie ihn dann _(leider)_ erhört. Ihr Talent war übrigens Zauberkunst und", an dieser Stelle warf Severus Potter einen scharfen Blick zu, „Zaubertränke."_

_Severus überlegte, was er noch erzählen könnte. Es war wirklich schwer über James Potter irgendetwas schmeichelhaftes zu sagen, und Lily…_

…_da wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen._

„_Entschuldigen sie, Professor Snape!" sagte Midas Fox. „Aber kann ich mir Harry einen Moment ausleihen? Ich muss nur eben etwas mit ihm besprechen."_

Severus hatte nie erfahren, was denn da so dringend hatte besprochen werden müssen. Aber er glaubte auch nicht, dass es wirklich wichtig gewesen war. Der einzige Grund, warum der rothaarige Zauberer Potter aus seinem Unterricht geholt hatte, war gewesen, dass Severus mit ihm über ein Tabuthema gesprochen hatte. Und Potter hatte danach nie wieder nach seinen Eltern gefragt.

Severus wusste, er wurde belauscht. Er wusste nur nicht, wie. Fest stand nur, dass er nun doppelt vorsichtig war, was er innerhalb des Grundstückes von sich gab, und keine weiteren Besuche bei Dumbledore gewagt hatte.

Doch heute war die vorerst letzte Unterrichtsstunde. Die Zeit über Weihnachten und Neujahr würde er angeblich bei Freunden verbringen. In Wahrheit würde er lediglich in Spinners End nach dem rechten sehen, und sich zwischenzeitlich heimlich mit Dumbledore treffen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er Potter nun bereits eine volle Stunde lang beim üben beaufsichtigt hatte.

„Ich denke, es reicht für heute", sagte er. „Geben Sie ihren Zauberstab ab, wir sehen uns dann nach den Ferien wieder."

Potter ließ den Stab sinken und legte ihn gehorsam auf dem Pult ab. Doch er ging nicht. Stattdessen zog er etwas aus der Tasche und reichte es seinem Lehrer.

„Was ist das?" fragte Severus und sah mit Abscheu auf das in bemaltem Zeitungspapier eingewickelten Päckchen.

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Sir", verkündete Potter respektvoll.

Severus wusste zwar nicht, wie der Junge dazu kam, ihm ein Geschenk zu machen, doch er beschloss, zu tun, was anscheinend von ihm erwartet wurde. Mit spitzen Fingern wickelte er das Zeitungspapier auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine hölzerne Schlange, offensichtlich selbst geschnitzt. Es war ein schlichtes, aber auch ein sehr schönes Stück. Severus kam nicht umhin, die Fingerfertigkeit des Jungen zu bewundern.

„Nun, die Höflichkeit verlangt wohl, dass ich mich jetzt bei Ihnen bedanke! Sagen Sie, warum ausgerechnet eine Schlange?"

Zwar war Severus einst der Kopf des Hauses Slytherin gewesen, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Potter sich dessen bewusst war.

„Ich habe das Schlangensymbol auf Ihrem Notizbuch gesehen", erklärte Potter, die Augen ganz und gar auf das Geschenk fixiert, dass Severus nun scheinbar achtlos beiseite gestellt hatte. „Ich dachte, es würde Ihnen gefallen." Der Junge redete weiter, aber was nun aus seinem Mund kam, waren keine menschlichen Laute mehr, sondern unheimliche Zischgeräusche. Severus starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Was war das?" fragte er heftig und stand gleichzeitig mit einer schnellen Bewegung von seinem Stuhl auf.

Potter trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.

„Es…es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur…"

Er wandte sich um und rannte aus dem Raum. Severus ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Ein Parselmund! Potter war ein Parselmund! Wie konnte das nur möglich sein?

_(Anm: Tja, mein Beta sagt, dass sie langsam neugierig darauf wird, wie Midas denn nun Snape belauscht. Ichverratees euch...so ziemlich am Ende der Geschichte. Aber fühlt euch frei schon mal ein wenig zu theoretisieren.)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: Was das Glück beschert**

Harrys Weihnachten versprach nicht besonders fröhlich zu werden. Wie immer überließen die Dursleys ihn über die Feiertage ganz sich selbst. Sie verbaten ihm, seine Räume zu verlassen. Und so saß er am heiligen Abend an einem Fenster und starrte durch den Nieselregen hinüber zu dem hell erleuchteten Salonfenster. Harry wusste, dass dahinter unter einem prachtvoll geschmückten Baum ein ganzer Berg von Geschenken auf Dudley (der für die Ferien nach Haus gekommen war) wartete.

Als drüben das Licht gedämmt wurde, wandte Harry sich ab und ging zu seinen eigenem kleinen Bäumchen. Eigentlich war es nur ein Tannenzweig, den er heimlich ins Haus geschmuggelt und dann an der Wand befestigt hatte, genau hinter der Tür, damit die Dursleys ihn auch auf keinen Fall entdecken würden, selbst wenn sie in sein Zimmer kommen sollten. Er hatte ihn auch selbst geschmückt, mit kleinen, selbst geschnitzten Engelsfiguren und glitzernden Bonbonpapier, das Dudley vor drei Tagen in seiner üblichen gedankenlosen Art auf dem nassen Rasen verteilt hatte. Nun holte er noch das Päckchen, dass Midas ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen gegeben hatte, und legte es darunter. Dann ging auch er zu Bett.

Doch er schlief nicht sofort ein. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um das Geschenk, dass er Professor Snape gemacht hatte. Er hatte es für einen so guten Einfall gehalten. Ein Weg, um seinen Lehrer zu zeigen, dass er für seine Hilfe dankbar war.

Außerdem machte Harry gerne Geschenke. Es machte ihm Spaß, sich etwas Passendes auszudenken und dann seine Idee so perfekt wie möglich in die Tat umzusetzen. Anfangs waren es einfache Skizzen oder aus Papier zusammengefaltete Figuren, aber seit Midas ihm vor zwei Jahren das Taschenmesser geschenkt hatte, waren es stets Schnitzereien gewesen. Dieses Jahr hatte Harry ihm einen verzierten Bilderrahmen geschenkt, und Midas hatte darauf bestanden, dass dort ein Foto von Harry hinein müsste.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Snape ähnlich reagieren würde. Ach was, er wäre schon zufrieden gewesen, wenn der mürrische Mann auch nur ein Funken Freude gezeigt hätte. Stattdessen hatte er das Geschenk achtlos beiseite gestellt. Er hatte so verärgert gewirkt. Und als Harry versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären, dass er ihm seine Dankbarkeit hatte zeigen wollen, und dass er ihn mochte, obwohl er immer so streng war, war er nur noch wütender geworden. _Was war das?_ – Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape so reagiert hatte, weil er ihn als streng bezeichnet hatte oder weil ihm die Idee missfiel, dass Harry ihn eventuell leiden könnte. Harry fürchtete, dass es letzteres gewesen war.

Es war genau wie bei den Dursleys, entschied er. Sie ertrugen ihn, weil sie mussten, aber sie verbrachten nie mehr Zeit mit ihm als unbedingt nötig. Im gewissen Sinne, beruhte diese Einstellung auf Gegenseitigkeit, nur mit dem unterschied, dass Harry an sich gerne eine Familie gehabt hätte, mit der er zusammen sein konnte, wenn diese ihn nur hätte leiden mögen.

Snape war als sein Lehrer gezwungen, fast jeden Tag mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber so etwas wie persönliche Gespräche gab es zwischen ihnen praktisch nicht. Zunächst hatte Harry dies einfach für Snapes typischen Unterrichtsstil gehalten. Doch inzwischen war er sich dessen nicht so sicher. Vielleicht wollte der Professor keine private Basis mit ihm haben. War Harry denn so eine unerträgliche Person, dass niemand eine gefühlsmäßige Bindung mit ihm eingehen wollte?

Außer Midas natürlich. Aber sogar der hielt Harry manchmal auf Abstand. Harry hatte zum Beispiel keine Ahnung, was Midas eigentlich beruflich machte. Er wusste, dass er für Onkel Vernon arbeitete, aber nicht was genau diese Arbeit enthielt, und warum nur jemand mit den von den Dursleys verhassten Zauberkräften diese ausführen konnte.

Es musste irgendetwas mit dem Tod seiner Eltern zu tun haben. Harry wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie gestorben waren. Weder Midas und schon gar nicht die Dursleys waren bereit, darüber zu reden. Es musste irgendetwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben, da war Harry sich sicher. Als er noch jünger gewesen war, hatte er manchmal Stunden damit verbracht, sich alle möglichen verrückten Szenarios auszudenken. Seine Eltern waren von einem verrückten Zauberer ermordet worden, der nun hinter ihm her war, und nur auf dem Grundstück war er geschützt. Er war in Wahrheit ein Prinz, oder ein reicher Erbe, oder sonst eine Berühmtheit, und wurde hier vor der Welt verborgen, bis alt genug für die Verantwortung war. Seine liebste Fantasie war aber die, in der seine Eltern gar nicht tot waren, sondern irgendwo auf der Suche nach ihm waren. Oder wussten, wo er war, sich aber ihm nicht nähern konnte, weil sie ihn dann in Gefahr bringen würden, aber die ganze Zeit über im Geheimen über ihn wachten. Über solchen Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus stand in der frühmorgendlichen Kälte vor der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Er wollte alle seine Einkäufe erledigt haben, bevor es in der engen Straße vor plappernden Hexen, rücksichtslosen Zauberern und nervigen Kindern nur so wimmelte. Leider war er in seinem Eifer, das alltägliche Gedrängel zu vermeiden, etwas _zu _früh angekommen. Die Apotheke war noch geschlossen. Und so stand Severus Snape in der noch menschenleeren Straße und sah missgelaunt zu, wie sich mit jedem Atemzug kleine Dampfwölkchen vor seinem Mund bildeten.

Nicht, dass er fror. Zum einem legte er mehr Wert darauf, dass seine Kleidung zweckmäßig (und damit auch warm genug) als schick war, zum anderen war Kälte für einen ausgebildeten Zauberer ohnehin nicht mehr als ein unwichtiges Problem, dass sich mit einem einfachen Spruch in sekundenschnelle lösen ließ. Doch er hasste es, seine Zeit zu vergeuden. Und es gab wohl nichts sinnloseres, was man mit seiner Zeit anfangen konnte, als warten.

Es war alles Potters Schuld, beschloss Severus. Wenn es den Jungen nicht gäbe, dann könnte er immer noch in Hogwarts unterrichten. Dort müsste er sich dank der Hilfe von Pomona und Hagrid um die meisten Zutaten keine Gedanken machen. Und die wenigen, die er nicht von ihnen bekam, könnte er ohne große Umstände in seiner Stammapotheke in Hogsmeade per Eulenpost bestellen, auf Kosten der Schule selbstverständlich. Und dann müsste er nicht darauf warten, dass endlich dieser faule Ladeninhaber auftauchte, um dann sein sauer (sehr sauer!) verdientes Geld loszuwerden.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, sah er sich die Auslagen im Schaufenster an, die Gedanken immer noch bei Potter. Was dachte sich der Junge eigentlich? Niemand schenkte Severus etwas zu Weihnachten. Nun, niemand außer dem Schulleiter, doch der alte Wirrkopf zählte nicht. Dessen Geschenkliste war mindestens so lang wie sein Bart, und jeder langjährige Lehrer der Fakultät hatte darauf einen Platz.

Severus war sich durchaus bewusst, wie er auf seine Schüler wirkte. Er wurde gefürchtet, meistens gehasst, von den Slytherins respektiert, aber nicht wirklich gemocht. Er hatte von ihnen auch schon das ein oder andere Präsent bekommen, doch dass waren stets ziemlich plumpe Bestechungsversuche gewesen.

Konnte es das sein? Versuchte Potter ihn milde zu stimmen? Mit einem Geschenk, dass er in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt hatte? Wohl nicht. Wenn es darum gegangen wäre, dann hätte er gewiss etwas sehr teures gekauft und so verpacken lassen, dass es so richtig viel hermachte. Leisten konnte er es sich ja.

Plötzlich entdeckte er etwas, was ihn jeden Gedanken an Potter vergessen ließ. Der Inhaber war im Laden aufgetaucht und legte gerade eine Drachenleber ins Schaufenster. Severus wurde ganz aufgeregt. Da Drachen unter Naturschutz standen, war diese Zutat nur sehr schwer zu bekommen. Er machte sich bereit, in den Laden zu schlüpfen, sobald sich die Tür öffnen würde.

„Schutzamulette und Glücksbringer! Garantiert wirksam!"

Eine Straßenverkäuferin behinderte ihn, indem sie sich mit ihrem Bauchladen zwischen ihm und die Ladentür schob. Verärgert funkelte er sie an.

„Ist es nicht noch etwas zu früh um fremde Zauberer zu belästigen?" fragte er sie.

„Der frühe Bowtruckle fängt die Laus. Kann ich Sie vielleicht für einen HP-Büschel begeistern? Feinstes Haar, vom Kopfe des Jungen-der-überlebte, mit feinsten Zauberfaden zusammengebunden. Schützt garantiert, wenn jemand versucht Sie im geheimen zu verhexen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Ausgerechnet er sollte ein Stück von Harry Potter kaufen? Wohl kaum! Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass das Haar keinesfalls echt war. Es gab so viele von diesen angeblich echten HP-Büscheln, Potter dürfte sich ein Leben lang nur noch von Haarwachstumstränken ernährt haben, um für alle davon die Quelle gewesen zu sein.

Man sollte meinen, dass Zauberer sich mit der Magie gut genug auskennen würden um zu wissen, dass solche Amulette wirkungslos waren. Doch die wohldurchdachten Werbekampagnen von Midas Fox hatten eine wahre Harry-Potter-Hysterie ausgelöst. Die Leute kauften einfach alles, solange Harry Potter draufstand. Und weil dem so war, waren eine ganze Menge „Geschäftsleute" auf den fahrenden Zug aufgesprungen. Sobald dann der erste Idiot anfing davon zu brabbeln, dass diese Glücksbringer bei ihm wahre Wunder vollbracht hätten, war es um den ohnehin nicht nennenswerten Verstand der meisten Zauberer geschehen.

Severus wollte das unerwünschte Warenangebot beiseite schieben, doch die Straßenverkäuferin ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch einen ihm bekannten Tränkemeister entdeckt, der mit großen Schritten auf die Apotheke zusteuerte. Am liebsten hätte er einfach einige wohl platzierte Flüche verteilt, aber das verbot sich von selbst. Als ehemaliger Todesser war es immer besser, sich möglichst nichts zuschulden kommen zu lassen. Außerdem würde dann bestimmt ein kleiner Aufruhr entstehen, der ihn vielleicht erst recht daran hindern würde, die Apotheke zu betreten.

Severus wählte den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Er nahm irgendetwas von dem Bauchladen runter, drückte der Frau einige Sickel in die Hand und schob sich dann hastig an ihr vorbei, während sie das Silber zählte. Hastig betrat er die Apotheke und verlangte gleich nach der begehrten Drachenleber. Als sein Konkurrent den Laden betrat, stand er bereits vor der Kasse und erlaubte sich ein kleines, triumphierendes Lächeln.

Äußerst gut gelaunt schaute er dann nach, was er denn nun eigentlich gekauft hatte. Es war ein aufklappbares Medaillon aus poliertem Messing. Er schaute hinein, und verzog den Mund, als er das Bildnis darin erblickte. Lily Potter! Er hatte ein Lily-Potter-Amulett gekauft.

Vor drei Jahren hatte es eine sehr erfolgreiche Kampagne für magisches Bohnerwachs gegeben, die auf eine vor Sentimentalität nur so triefende Geschichte über Lily Potters großes Opfer gegeben (Was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben sollte entzog sich bis heute Severus Erkenntnis). Darin hieß es, dass sie noch immer über ihren Sohn wacht. Seitdem galt sie mehr oder weniger als die Schutzherrin aller Kinder. Mütter kauften ihren Kindern Amulette mit ihrem Bildnis, damit diese über sie wachen sollte, wenn sie von ihnen getrennt waren.

Mit nicht mehr ganz so guter Laune starrte Severus auf den Glücksbringer. Was sollte er damit nur anfangen?

_(Anm: Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, aber früher war es einfach nicht machbar. Die Gründe dafür reichen von Stress, über plötzliche Todesfälle bis hin zu der Tatsache, dass ich im letzten Moment noch eine Szene umgeschrieben habe. _

_So wie es im Augenblick bei mir aussieht, werde ich es auch in Zukunft nicht mehr schaffen, Wöchentlich zu updaten...richtet euch also auf einen vierzehtägigen Turnus ein.)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17: Ein neues Jahr, ein neuer Anfang**

Nach Harrys einsamem Weihnachtsfest war sein Silvester richtig fröhlich verlaufen. Während die Dursleys eine riesige Party gaben, hatte Midas ihn in seinem Zimmer besucht. Er hatte verzaubertes Tischfeuerwerk ins Haupthaus geschmuggelt, das mit Sicherheit besser war als alles, was seine Verwandten je gehabt hatten, und um Mitternacht hatten sie durch das Fenster gemeinsam das gigantische Feuerwerk beobachtet, dass die Dursleys für ihre Gäste bestellt hatten.

Der Tag darauf war ein Spezialtag gewesen. Einer von der lustigen Sorte. Sobald es dunkel war hatte Midas noch ein Feuerwerk im Garten gezündet (eines von der magischen Sorte) und Harry hatte auf seinem Nimbus 2000 durch die Farbenpracht fliegen dürfen. Dabei verbrannte er sich zwar leicht am Arm, als er zu nah an eines der explodierenden Geschosse kam, aber das machte nichts. Solange er nur wieder durch die Luft sausen durfte, war ihm alles egal. Und Midas hatte sofort eine Salbe zur Hand, mit deren Hilfe die Verbrennungen schnell verheilten.

Doch nun schienen diese glücklichen Stunden unendlich weit entfernt. Heute sollte der Unterricht wieder aufgenommen werden, und Harry hatte Angst. Er hatte Professors Snapes unfreundliche Reaktion auf sein Geschenk nicht vergessen. Nun hatte er Angst, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Was, wenn er immer noch wütend war?

Entsprechend niedergeschlagen war Harrys Stimmung, als er bereits zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn den Klassenraum betrat. Er wollte an diesem Morgen auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Umso entsetzter war er, als er feststellte, dass Snape bereits am Lehrerpult stand. War er etwa doch zu spät? Normalerweise pflegte der Professor doch auf die Sekunde genau zum Unterrichtsbeginn mit bedrohlich wehender Robe den Raum zu betreten. Aber nein, Snape funkelte ihn zwar an, doch es war der übliche „Warum muss ich meine Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden"-Blick, nicht das sehr viel bedrohlichere „Wie können sie es wagen, mich warten zu lassen"-Starren.

„Guten Morgen, Sir!" brachte Harry schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme hervor.

„Wir werden sehen, ob es ein guter Morgen wird."

Harry wurde gleich viel ruhiger. Das war vertraut. Snape machte immer eine sarkastische Bemerkung, wenn er ihn grüßte. Doch da er einen immer einen Vortrag über Höflichkeit hielt, wenn er es vergaß, tat Harry es doch jeden Morgen von neuem.

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zum Lehrerpult, um dort seine Hausaufgaben hinzulegen, dann an seinen Platz, doch ehe er sich setzen konnte, entdeckte er etwas auf seinem Tisch, was eindeutig nicht ihm gehörte. Ein Medaillon, nicht besonders hübsch, aber auch nicht besonders hässlich. Die Dursleys hätten die Nase darüber gerümpft ob des minderwertigen Materials, aus dem es hergestellt war, doch Harry nahm es in die Hand um es näher zu betrachten. Dann viel ihm ein, dass sich Snape ja noch im Raum befand.

„Darf ich?" fragte er nervös.

„Sicher dürfen Sie", fuhr Snape ihn an. „Es gehört Ihnen!"

Harry starrte ihn völlig perplex an. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Sollte das heißen, dass das Medaillon ein Geschenk sein sollte? Von Snape? Hieß das, dass der Professor nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war?

Snapes riss ihn auf seine gewohnt unfreundliche Art aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Nun schauen Sie schon rein!"

Reinschauen? Tatsächlich, das Medaillon ließ sich öffnen. Im Inneren war das Bild einer rothaarigen Frau mit grünen Augen. Dieselben grünen Augen, die ihm jeden Morgen aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrten. _Lily Potter_ stand darunter in kleinen, schnörkeligen Buchstaben. Unwillkürlich traten Tränen in seine Augen. Ein Bild von seiner Mutter! Snape hatte ihm ein Bild von seiner Mutter geschenkt! Solch ein schönes Geschenk hatte noch nicht einmal Midas ihm je gemacht. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er noch nicht einmal gewusst, wie sie ausgesehen hatte.

Er öffnete den Mund, um Snape zu danken, doch als er dessen finsteren Blick auf ihn ruhen sah, schloss er ihn wieder. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Professor keinen Dank wünschte. Also lächelte er ihn nur an und legte sich das Medaillon um den Hals, ehe er sich auf seinen Sitz gleiten ließ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus befahl seinem Schüler, das nächste Kapitel aus seinem Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke zu bearbeiten und ließ sich dann am Lehrerpult nieder, um den Aufsatz durchzusehen, den der Junge hatte schreiben sollen. Doch er war nicht so recht bei der Sache. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte Potter etwas geschenkt. Er hatte POTTER etwas GESCHENKT!

Es war ein logischer Schritt gewesen, nachdem er in Besitz dieses Medaillons gelangt war. Sobald er Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er genau drei Möglichkeiten hatte: Entweder, er behielt das Medaillon (mit dem er absolut nichts anfangen konnte), er warf es weg (was eine Verschwendung wäre, und Severus hasste Verschwendung), oder aber er versuchte, einen nutzen daraus zu ziehen.

Der Gedanke, dass Ding Potter zu geben, lag irgendwie nahe, wurde aber zunächst in den hintersten Winkel seines (perfekt geschulten) Verstandes verbannt. Doch so sehr er sich gegen diese Idee wehrte, sie hatte einiges für sich. Es wäre ein guter Weg, das Vertrauen des Jungen zu gewinnen. Und wenn er sich Potter nun so ansah, wie er sich über die Bücher beugte, die Augen immer noch feucht von mühsam unterdrückten Tränen, dann wusste er, dass es funktioniert hatte. Sogar besser als erwartet. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, wie emotional der Junge reagiert hatte. Man könnte fast glauben, Potter hätte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch kein Bild seiner Mutter gesehen.

Außerdem war es nicht mehr einfach nur ein Geschenk. Severus hatte zwei Stunden damit verbracht einen ziemlich komplizierten, dafür aber recht unbekannt und kaum feststellbaren Zauber über das Amulett zu legen. Damit würde er es immer und überall orten können. Auf diese Weise würde er herausfinden können, wo genau in dem Flügel, der Potter zur Verfügung stand, dessen Schlafzimmer war. Und wo er sich aufhielt, wenn er nicht unterrichtet wurde. Er hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, was er mit diesem Wissen anfangen würde, aber von seinem Standpunkt aus war zuviel Information immer besser als zuwenig.

Zumal es herzlich wenig gewesen war, was er Dumbledore bislang hatte berichten können. Er musste unbedingt eine Gelegenheit finden, mit den Dursleys zu reden. Wer weiß, wenn er sie auf die Qualen hinwies, die Potter unter diesem Oldridge gelitten hatte, würden sie sich vielleicht dazu überreden lassen, Potter doch noch nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal diese Mrs. Dursley abfangen, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah. Er unterrichtete ihren Neffen nun schon fast ein halbes Jahr, da konnte man durchaus das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, unter dem Vorwand, dessen schulische Leistung besprechen zu wollen.

Severus entschied sich, Potters Aufsatz erst einmal beiseite zu legen. Es war ohnehin jedes Mal frustrierend, dessen Arbeit zu lesen. Wozu hatte er sich denn soviel rote Tinte mitgebracht, wenn er kaum die Gelegenheit bekam, diese zu benutzen? Stattdessen überlegte er sich, was er zu Potters Tante sagen könnte. Gewöhnlich sprach er nur mit Eltern, um sie auf die völlige Unfähigkeit ihrer Sprösslinge hinzuweisen. Diesmal würde er wohl einige Komplimente verteilen müssen. Dann würde sie bestimmt geneigter sein, den ein oder anderen subtilen Vorschlag von ihm zu überdenken.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Es war verhältnismäßig einfach, Potters Tante abzufangen. Obschon ihr Leben in erster Linie aus Partys und kostspieligen Freizeitaktivitäten bestand, liebte sie dennoch die Regelmäßigkeit. Und so musste Severus nur pünktlich um 4 Uhr an einem Donnerstagnachmittag über die Wiese schlendern, um wie zufällig auf Petunia Dursley zu treffen, die gerade vom Tennisplatz zurückkehrte.

„Mrs. Dursley!" rief er. „Ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, der Lehrer Ihres Neffen."

Er betonte leicht seinen Titel. Dennoch sah sie ihn an, als sei er ein impertinenter Dienstbote. Angesichts ihres nur mäßig verschleierten Widerwillens, verzichtete Severus auf den Versuch, ihr die Hand zu geben. Er wollte das Gespräch nicht mit einer Demütigung beginnen.

„Mr. Snape!" erwiderte sie, wobei sie ihrerseits das Mr. betonte. „Soweit ich weiß, hat man Sie bei ihrer Einstellung davon informiert, dass alle F…Zauberer, dem Haupthaus fernzubleiben haben."

Severus registrierte zwar den Versprecher, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. In einer Pose, die deutlich machte, dass er nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert von ihr war, machte er sie darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich keinesfalls zu nahe am Haupthaus befände.

„Aber es ist gut, dass ich Sie treffe. Ich wollte mit ihnen ohnehin über Mr. Potter sprechen."

„Wenn er etwas angestellt hat, dann wenden Sie sich an Mr. Fox."

Severus zog unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen hoch. Potters Tante schien den Jungen ja für einen richtigen Radaubruder zu halten. Offensichtlich sparte er sich seine Manieren für den Unterricht auf.

„Bislang ist mir keinerlei Anzeichen für ein suboptimales Gebaren seinerseits evident geworden, im Gegenteil. In seinen Testresultaten dominieren exzellente Zensuren."

Severus konnte an Petunia Dursleys Gesicht ablesen, dass sie kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Ha, nimm dass, du hochmütige Giraffe! Vielleicht lernst du dann etwas Respekt vor Leuten, die Gebildeter sind als du! Aber es würde ihn nichts nützen, sie weiter vorzuführen, also wechselte er wieder zu einer Sprache, die auch der Dümmste (und in diese Kategorie fiel sie in jedem Fall) verstehen konnte.

„Ihr Neffe macht sich in allen Fächern recht gut. Ein besonderes Talent hat er für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich habe dort bereits mit Stoff aus dem zweiten Jahr begonnen. Sorgen mache ich mir allerdings wegen seiner Leistungen in Verwandlung."

„Ist das so?" quetschte sie zwischen ihren zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Während er weiter sprach, wurde sie immer nervöser, sie schaute sich ständig um und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das bis zum Ende des Jahres aufgeholt hat. Aber ich sehe da bald einige Probleme auf sie zukommen. Ich durchaus qualifiziert, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung auf UTZ-Level zu unterrichten, und Kräuterkunde bis zum ZAG, aber in Verwandlung bin ich nun mal kein Experte. Spätestens in einem Jahr wird Mr. Potter einen besseren Lehrer benötigen, und wenn er dann an einen zweiten Oldridge gerät, dann wird es eine Katastrophe geben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es dann auch Zeit ist, weitere Fächer zu seinem Stundenplan hinzuzufügen."

Severus wurde richtig übel davon, Potter so in den Himmel zu loben, während er seine eigenen Fähigkeiten so herunterspielen musste, aber was tat man nicht alles, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie erwägen, ihn ab dann doch noch auf eine Schule zu schicken."

„Harry wird auf keine Schule gehen!" kreischte Petunia Dursley. „Es ist nicht sicher!"

Severus wollte sie beruhigen, ihr sagen, dass es Mittel und Wege gab, Potter auch anderswo vor den Todesser zu schützen, aber sie ließ es nicht zu.

„Wenn Sie ihren Job behalten wollen, dann halten Sie sich gefälligst an die Regeln. Halten Sie sich von den normalen Menschen fern, und wenn Sie ein Problem haben, dann wenden Sie sich an Mr. Fox. Er ist für diese Art von Dingen verantwortlich. Ich glaube allerdings kaum, dass er für solche Vorschläge etwas übrig hat. Guten Tag!"

Sie wandte sich ab. Severus, der es nicht vertragen konnte, so stehen gelassen zu werden, zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er war versucht, ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, aber dann wäre er seinen Job mit Sicherheit losgeworden. Stattdessen rief er ihr hinterher: „Wollen Sie die Entscheidungen über das Wohlbefinden Ihres Neffen wirklich einem Fremden überlassen?"

Doch sie ignorierte ihn. Severus gewann mit Mühe seine Beherrschung zurück, und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg, mit dem Plan im Kopf, ihr bei der nächsten Gelegenheit unauffällig einige Läuse zu verpassen. Am besten, wenn sie wieder eine von ihren großen Partys plante.

Es war schon frustrierend. Mit der Tante ließ sich nicht Reden, der Onkel würde ihn bestimmt auch nicht weiterbringen, und alles lief letztendlich auf eine einzige Person hinaus: Midas Fox! Er war es, den Severus überlisten musste. Leider hatte er keine Idee, wie er das anstellen sollte.

_Anm: So, da ist sie, die von so vielengewünschte Szene mit Petunia. Ich vermute mal, nicht so ganz, was ihr erwartet habt. Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen,dass Petuniaso dämlich ist, dass sie sich vor einem fremden Zauberer um Kopf und Kragen redet. Zumal meine Dursleys den Umgang mit Zauberern etwas eher gewohnt sind._

_Hundertprozentig zufrieden bin ich mit der Szene aber irgendwie nicht. Also, falls ihr noch Verbesserungsvorschläge habt oder eure Meinung kundtun wollt, ich würde mich freuen, von euch zu hören.._


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18: Kurzes Zwischenspiel**

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle und beobachtete. Es war ihm wichtig, dass er über alle Vorgänge in der Schule so genau wie nur irgend möglich bescheid wusste. Die Portraits in seinem Büro waren dabei sehr hilfreich, aber den meisten mangelte es an der notwendigen Beobachtungsgabe und der Fähigkeit, Details im rechten Licht zu sehen.

Würde er sich nur auf die Fähigkeiten anderer verlassen, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich nie von dem Drachen erfahren, den Hagrid in seiner Hütte verborgen hatte. Niemand sonst hatte weiter darauf geachtet, dass der Halbriese jeden dritten Tag neue Verbrennungen aufzuweisen hatte. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, seinen Wildhüter davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser war, sich von dem Drachen zu trennen, ehe er noch größer wurde. Dann hatte er seine Verbindungen spielen lassen, und den Drachen heimlich ins Reservat nach Rumänien geschafft.

Hagrids Affinität zu gefährlichen Kreaturen hatte schon öfter zu Problemen geführt. Albus war dann immer hin und her gerissen zwischen Respekt vor Hagrids Fähigkeiten und Ärger über seine Unvernunft. Diesmal hatte Albus ein ernstes Wort mit ihm geredet, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Wildhüter irgendwann verhaftet werden würde, nur weil dieser ein zu großes Herz hatte.

Entsprechend niedergeschlagen saß der Halbriese nun am Tisch. Ganz anders Minerva. Sie war ausgesprochen guter Laune, und dass, obwohl Gryffindor in Ermangelung eines talentierten Suchers in dieser Saison keinerlei Chancen auf den Quidditchcup hatte. Einzig gegen Huffelpuff hatten sie einen knappen Sieg errungen, und dass auch nur, weil dessen Hüter ein Tor nach dem anderen zulassen musste. Das hatte Minerva zwar ein wenig aufgeheitert, aber die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass der Vorsprung von Slytherin viel zu groß war, um ihn noch aufzuholen.

Gerade berichtete sie Filius, wie Hermine Granger mal wieder eine Verwandlung gleich beim ersten Versuch geschafft hatte. Albus musste über ihre Begeisterung lächeln. Auch wenn die statthafte Lehrerin dies nie zugeben würde, bei aller Fairniss hatte auch sie ihre Lieblingsschüler.

Filius nickte in regelmäßigen Abständen eifrig. „Eine Ravenclaw! Sie wäre eine hervorragende Ravenclaw geworden", quiekte er bedauernd, was sofort eine selbstzufriedene Miene auf Minervas Gesicht zauberte.

Albus Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem Subjekt der Unterhaltung. Hermine Granger saß am Gryffindortisch, nicht mehr von ihrem Jahrgang getrennt, wie es noch vor wenigen Wochen der Fall gewesen war, sondern zwischen Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom. Die Sache mit dem Troll hatte sich als richtiger Glücksfall für sie herausgestellt. War sie vorher noch als Bücherwurm verschrien gewesen, hatte man sie danach als eine Heldin gefeiert. Sie hatte zwar noch immer keine wirklich engen Freunde, aber man akzeptierte sie jetzt so, wie sie war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit Neville, meistens, um ihm bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen, und mit Ron, wenn dieser sich mal wieder von der engen Freundschaft zwischen Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas ausgeschlossen fühlte.

Einige Plätze weiter steckten die Weasley-Zwillinge gerade die Köpfe zusammen. Wahrscheinlich planten sie wieder einen Streich. Nun, er würde sich überraschen lassen. Viel mehr Sorgen machten ihm dagegen die Tuscheleien zwischen Draco Malfoy und seinen zwei Leibwächtern am Slytherin-Tisch. Pläne aus dieser Richtung zogen meistens unschöne Ereignisse nach sich. Und davon hatte es in diesem Schuljahr schon genug gegeben.

Und damit meinte er nicht die Tatsache, dass jeden Tag mindestens ein Schüler in den Krankenflügel musste. Der Ersatz für Severus war zwar eine hervorragende Tränkemeisterin, aber eine Klasse konnte sie nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Seit sie den Posten übernommen hatte, hatte sich die Zahl der Unfälle in diesem Fach verzehnfacht. Zum Glück war sie wenigstens kompetent genug, ihre Schüler von den wirklich gefährlichen Tränken fernzuhalten.

Wirklich Sorge bereiteten ihm die merkwürdigen Vorgänge in der Schule. Erst die Sache mit dem Troll. Dann berichtete Hagrid von getöteten Einhörnern. In dem Gespräch, das er daraufhin mit Firenze geführt hatte, hatte er von dunklen Vorzeichen erfahren. Alles deutete auf Voldemort hin, und es brauchte kein Genie um herauszufinden, worauf er aus war. Albus wäre viel wohler, wenn Nikolas endlich zustimmen würde, den Stein zu vernichten.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Harry Potter noch bei seinen Verwandten war. Dort war er wenigstens vor Übergriffen geschützt. Wenn Albus den Dursleys doch nur vertrauen könnte. Als Minerva ihn vor Jahren warnte, ihnen Harry anzuvertrauen, hatte er an seiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang, aber er hatte gezweifelt. Wäre der Schutz des Blutes nicht so wichtig gewesen, dann hätte er den Jungen wieder mitgenommen. Doch es gab ja schließlich noch Arabella, die die Dinge im Auge behalten konnte.

Keiner ihrer Berichte war sonderlich ermutigend gewesen. Die Dursleys taten für Harry, was sie mussten, aber nicht einen Handschlag mehr. Ihr eigener Sohn wurde grenzenlos verwöhnt, das Beste war gerade gut genug für ihn, während ihnen für ihren Neffen auch noch die kleinste Ausgabe zu teuer war. Und dann war diese Windelwerbung aufgetaucht.

Dumbledore musste kein Legilimens sein um zu erkennen, dass Midas Fox vielleicht im Interesse der Dursleys handelte, aber gewiss nicht in Harrys Interesse. Hier ging es nicht um das Wohl eines Kindes, sondern um lukrative Werbeverträge. Auch wenn das Ministerium dies nicht so sah.

Die Erinnerungen, die Severus ihm gezeigt hatte, bestätigte seine Einschätzung nur. Sicher, Harry schien alles zu haben, was das Herz begehrte. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass die Dursleys sein Geld benutzten um ihren Lebensstil zu finanzieren. Albus war froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, Harrys Verlies in Gringotts vor ihrem Zugriff zu schützen. Selbst wenn das Gold darin nie für seine Ausbildung verwendet werden würde, so würde Harry doch wenigstens sein Erbe erhalten bleiben.

Alles in allem schien es Harry aber gut zu gehen. Das Anwesen war gut geschützt, Oldridge konnte ihm nichts mehr antun, es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass die Dursleys ihn misshandelten, und Midas schien viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Und doch…

Für Harry war das Blut seiner Mutter ein besserer Schutz als alles, was Hogwarts bieten konnte. Ganz besonders, solange der Stein der Weisen in seinem Inneren verborgen war, und er selbst mehr und mehr zu dem Schluss kam, dass jemand im Schloss in Voldemorts Diensten stand

Und doch…

Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken um den Jungen machen. Ganz besonders jetzt nicht, wo Severus ihn im Auge behalten konnte.

Und doch…

_(Anm.: Ich weiß, kurzes Kapitel und kaum Aktion. Davon gibt es dann im nächsten um so mehr, versprochen!)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19: Ostern**

„Ich weiß, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast, du Missgeburt!" kreischte Tante Petunia. Harry starrte zu Boden und versuchte angestrengt, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Es war aber auch zu komisch. Ausgerechnet seiner überpeniblen Tante musste so etwas passieren.

„Du findest das wohl komisch, oder? Mich so vor meinen Freundinnen bloß zu stellen! Ich werde mich nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen können!"

Nun, zumindest nicht, ohne sich allerlei Spott anhören zu müssen. Harry wusste nicht, was _genau_ geschehen war. Entgegen dem, was seine Tante glaubte, hatte er nicht das Geringste damit zu tun gehabt, außerdem hatte er, als es passierte, im Unterricht gesessen. Doch das, was er sich aus den Beschimpfungen seiner Tante zusammenreimen konnte, ergab ein ziemlich lustiges Bild.

Tante Petunia hatte zur Begrüßung von Dudley, der über die Osterferien nach Hause gekommen war, eine große Gesellschaft gegeben. Harry glaubte zwar nicht, dass sein Cousin diese Feste wirklich einem Nachmittag vor der Glotze vorzog, aber seine Tante liebte es nun einmal ihr Diddlebums (und sich selbst) bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu präsentieren. Deswegen hatte sie auch nur das Beste vom Besten gekauft. Ein besonderer Blickfang war die große Schüssel gefüllt mit teuerstem Kaviar, die gesondert vom restlichen Buffet auf einem kleinem Tischchen für die Gäste bereitstand.

Alles war wie üblich verlaufen, was wohl bedeutet, dass Dudley sofort zu Beginn des Festes am Buffet hängen geblieben war, Onkel Vernon eine langatmige, verlogene Rede über die Erfolge seines Sohnes gehalten hatte und Tante Petunia von einem Grüppchen zum nächsten gewandert war, um den neuesten Klatsch aufzunehmen und weiterzuverbreiten.

Dann war die Gräfin Eleonora Snobnose erschienen. Sie war die Ehefrau des Vorsitzenden im örtlichen Country Club und galt als die inoffizielle Wortführerin unter den weiblichen Mitgliedern. Sie ließ sich nur selten dazu herab, die Schwelle des Anwesens der Dursleys zu übertreten, die sie als neureich und vulgär betrachtete. Der einzige Grund, warum sie sich überhaupt mit ihnen abgab, war die Tatsache, dass sie ein Vermögen vorzuweisen hatten, das sogar unter den Reichsten der Reichen Beachtung verdient hatte.

Tante Petunia maß den Erfolg von Partys zum einen an der Qualität der Gäste (Qualität im Sinne von gesellschaftlichem Stand), zum anderen daran, wie gut sich diese amüsierten. Das Beste, was einem passieren konnte, war, dass Eleonore Snobnose einem mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrte und später dann davon berichtete, wie angenehm sie den Abend verbracht hatte.

Daher war Petunia sofort auf sie zugestürzt und hatte ihr bestes getan, die hochnäsige Dame zu beeindrucken. Nur für eine solche Gelegenheit hatte sie vor einem Monat ein Gemälde ersteigert, einen echten Ailster. Die Gräfin war eine große Bewunderin dieses noch verhältnismäßig unbekannten Malers, und der einzige Grund, weswegen sie überhaupt auf einer solch unbedeutenden Party erschienen war.

Harry fand das Gemälde ziemlich langweilig. Auf einem weißen Hintergrund hatte der Künstler Schattenrisse verschiedener Hunderassen gemalt. Dabei hatte er die Weißschattierungen so geschickt gesetzt, dass sich die Hunde zu bewegen schienen, wenn man den Blickwinkel auf das Gemälde veränderte. Die Wirkung war recht interessant, doch alles in allem fand Harry das Motiv zu steril um es wirklich mögen zu können.

Der Gräfin hatte es wohl außerordentlich gut gefallen. Voller entzücken hatte sie die Vorzüge des Werkes gepriesen, und Petunia hatte sich selbstzufrieden in ihrer Bewunderung (und ihrem Neid) gesonnt.

Doch dann spürte Harrys Tante plötzlich wie es auf ihrem Kopf zu jucken begann. Sie hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich zu kratzen, aber sie konnte das Gespräch nicht einfach unterbrechen. Schließlich griff sie zum ihrem Kopf, unter dem Vorwand, ihr neues Diadem zurechtrücken zu müssen. Eleonora Snobnose beugte sich prompt vor, um die Juwelen näher zu betrachten, dann kreischte sie plötzlich los.

„Aber meine Liebe, sie haben ja Läuse!"

Mit einem Mal waren alle Augen auf Petunia gerichtet, die ganz rot angelaufen war, und verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung suchte. Es gab keine. Und sie wäre auch gar nicht dazu gekommen, sich zu rechtfertigen, denn in diesem Moment erwachte eine der weiblichen Gäste aus ihrer Erstarrung. Sie hatte eine Phobie vor Insekten und unglücklicherweise direkt hinter Petunia gestanden. Als ihr nun klar wurde, was sie da gerade gehört hatte, wich sie kreischend zurück, geriet in ihrer Hast ins stolpern und versuchte, sich auf der Kante des kleinen Tischchens abzustützen, dass sofort ins Wanken geriet und umstürzte. Dadurch wurde die Schüssel Kaviar in die Luft katapultiert, deren Inhalt sich zur einen Hälfte über die Gräfin, zur anderen Hälfte über das Gemälde verteilte. Harry hatte vorhin, als Petunia ihn durch die Hallen gezerrt hatte, einen Blick auf die Bescherung erhaschen können. Die Hunde sahen jetzt alle aus, wie Dalmatiner, aber Harry gefiel das Gemälde so viel besser.

Eleonora Snobnose rauschte zutiefst beleidigt davon (Ob nun wegen ihres ruinierten Kleides oder der Entweihung ihres hoch gepriesenen Kunstwerkes sei dahingestellt). Hilflos musste Tante Petunia mit ansehen, wie sich danach auch ihre anderen Gäste hastig verabschiedeten (nicht, dass man sich etwa auch noch Läuse holte), und unter hämischem Gelächter in ihre Autos stiegen.

Die Party war ruiniert. Ihr Ruf war ruiniert. Und Tante Petunia glaubte zu wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Niemals hätte sie auf natürliche Weise Läuse bekommen. Also musste Zauberei im Spiel sein.

Und so hatte sie Harry, der etwa zum selben Zeitpunkt, als die ersten Gäste abfuhren, ins Haupthaus zurückkehrte, abgefangen und in Onkel Vernons Arbeitszimmer gezerrt, den einzigen Ort im Erdgeschoss, an dem die Bediensteten nicht mit aufräumen beschäftigt waren. Harry war erst völlig überrascht gewesen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wusste, was vorgefallen war.

Und es dauerte ebenfalls nicht lange (auch wenn Harry inzwischen vom Geschreie seiner Tante die Ohren dröhnten), bis sich Onkel Vernon zu ihnen gesellte.

„Die letzten Gäste sind weg!" verkündete er. Sein Blick fiel auf Harry und seine Augen zogen sich zu zwei Schlitzen zusammen.

„Nun, Bürschchen! Ich denke, es ist höchste Zeit, dass ich dir einige Manieren beibringe."

Er kam auf Harry zu der unwillkürlich so weit wie möglich zur Wand zurückwich. Jegliches Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Er hatte seinen Onkel noch nie so wütend erlebt, nicht mehr seit dem Tag, an dem er versucht hatte, wegzulaufen.

Vernon packte ihn brutal am Arm und schüttelte ihn durch.

„Ich sollte dich grün und blau schlagen! Ich werde dich lehren, uns zu blamieren. Uns mit deiner Abnormalität zu verseuchen!"

Harry zappelte immer heftiger um Vernons Klauen zu entkommen, aber der eiserne Griff an seinem Arm war nicht zu durchbrechen. Plötzlich pulsierte eine Kraft durch Harrys Körper, die es seinem Onkel unmöglich machte, ihn weiter festzuhalten. Er ließ sein Opfer los und sprang mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zurück.

„Na warte, Bürschchen!"

Abermals näherte er sich seinem Neffen. Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen verfolgte Harry, wie sein Onkel zu einer Ohrfeige ausholte. Ein Schlag von dieser fleischigen Hand würde ihm gewiss den Kopf von den Schultern hauen.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, Mr. Dursley!"

Harry hatte ihn nicht reinkommen sehen, aber er war sehr erleichtert, als er Midas hinter Onkel Vernon auftauchen sah. Dieser hielt in der Bewegung inne. Die Ader an seiner Stirn pochte vor Wut, aber offenbar war die Präsenz eines weiteren Zauberers ausreichend, sich zumindest noch für einen Moment zu beherrschen.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte er ein einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass Midas besser einen guten Grund nennen sollte, warum er sich in Vernon Dursleys Familienangelegenheiten einmischte.

„Morgen ist ein Spezialtag. Sie wissen doch, dieser ganz besonders wichtige. Und Sie wollten sich doch einen neuen Sportwagen kaufen."

Harry verstand zwar nicht, was der Sportwagen mit seinem Spezialtag zu tun hatte, aber das Argument schien zu wirken. Die Hand senkte sich, schnellte dann aber noch einmal vor, um Harry ein weiteres Mal am Arm zu packen.

„Damit ist die Sache noch lange nicht erledigt", zischte er, das Gesicht so nahe an Harrys, dass kleine Speicheltröpfchen auf seine Brille sprühten. „Morgen Abend reden wir weiter!" Damit stieß er Harry in Midas Richtung. Der nickte Vernon zu und schob den Jungen dann hastig aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren.

Harry rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm.

„Es geht schon, alles halb so schlimm. Danke!"

Harry, der durch die Speicheltropfen kaum etwas erkennen konnte, blieb stehen, um sich mit dem Rand seiner Robe die Brille zu putzen.

„Du solltest dich besser beeilen in dein Zimmer zu kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, deinem Onkel heute noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten", riet Midas.

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

„Du, Midas? Warum hat Onkel Vernon von mir abgelassen? Doch nicht nur wegen meinem Spezialtag?"

„Nein, deswegen nicht. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn über einen Bekannten ein ziemlich teures Auto günstiger besorgen werde. Wenn er nicht von dir abgelassen hätte, dann hätte ich mein Versprechen zurückgezogen."

„Aber was hat das mit dem Spezialtag zu tun?"

Midas lächelte.

„Eigentlich gar nichts! Ich musste ihm, einen Grund liefern, weshalb ich in deine Strafe eingegriffen habe, und das war nun einmal das Beste, was mir auf die schnelle eingefallen ist. Wenn ich ihm einfach befohlen hätte, von dir abzulassen, dann hätte er gewiss aus lauter Sturheit heraus erst recht zugelangt. Deswegen habe ich stattdessen um einen Aufschub gebeten. Bis Morgen Abend wird er sich hoffentlich wieder etwas beruhigt haben."

Ja, etwas, aber nicht viel. Dennoch war es gut, dass die unverdiente Strafe aufgeschoben war. So wütend, wir Onkel Vernon gerade noch gewesen war, wäre Harry nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn er diesmal richtig zugelangt hätte. Sicher, Onkel Vernon hatte ihn schon öfters rau behandelt, ihm einmal sogar den Hintern versohlt, aber verprügelt hatte er ihn nie.

Harry setzte sich wieder die Brille auf und sah Midas an.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt." Harry wusste nicht, was ihn in diesem Moment bewog, so offen zu sprechen. Er hatte sich schon von klein auf angewöhnt, seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten, um den Dursleys keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Vielleicht steckte ihm einfach noch der Schreck über Vernons Gewaltbereitschaft in den Gliedern. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur Midas noch ein wenig aufhalten, weil er nicht alleine sein wollte. „Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich hier habe."

Harry schrieb es dem Unbehagen über seine unerwartete Offenheit zu, dass Midas Lächeln für einen Moment etwas gequält wirkte. Der ältere Zauberer war auch nicht gerade ein Mensch, der sein Gefühlsleben zu offenbaren pflegte. Aber dann verstrubbelte er Harry liebevoll die Haare noch ein wenig mehr, und die unangenehme Stimmung war verflogen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich jetzt mit dir hoch gehe und dich persönlich ins Bett stecke?"

Harry strahlte. Es war doch wirklich ein Glück, dass er Midas hatte.

_Anm.: Etwas spät, aber wenn ihr ein Blick in mein Weblog geworfen habt, wißt ihr ja, warum. Ansonsten haben mich viele darauf angesprochen, ob Harry nicht längst hätte merken müssen, was da abgeht. Wie ihr an diesem Kapitel gesehen habt, hat er da nicht wirklich eine Chance. Da steht sozusagen Midas vor. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel erleben wir einen sehr unangenehmen Spezialtag, und Snape hat mal wieder einen Auftritt...also, bis dann. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20: Ein Bad in bunten Blubberblasen**

Harry hatte im Laufe seines Lebens duzende von Spezialtagen mitgemacht. Einige, wie der vor einigen Monaten, wo er zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen sitzen durfte, waren sehr lustig gewesen. Einige sehr unangenehm. Doch Harry hatte nie verstanden, wozu sie eigentlich gut sein sollten. Es schien keinen Unterschied zu machen, wie er sich im Vorfeld benahm, also waren sie nicht als Belohnungoder Strafe gedacht.

Einmal hatte er Midas danach gefragt. Doch dies war eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten gewesen, wo er keine klare Antwort bekommen hatte. Stattdessen war er mit einem „du bist noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen" abgespeist worden. Ein anderes Mal hatte er gemeint, dass müsse eben so gemacht werden.

Also hatte Harry sich irgendwann damit abgefunden, dass dies wohl eine weitere Zauberermerkwürdigkeit war, mit der man leben musst, wie das Tragen von altmodischen, hinderlichen Roben und das Essen von Geleebohnen in widerlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Und wie bei diesen Geleebohnen war es auch mit diesen Spezialtagen: Man wusste nie, was man bekam.

Harry war noch ziemlich müde, als er am frühen Morgen zum Gästehaus rüberschlurfte. Er hatte die Nacht vorher nicht gut geschlafen, und das war nicht nur die übliche Nervosität gewesen, die ihn vor diesen Tagen immer befiehl. Diesmal war es auch die Angst vor der unabwendbaren Bestrafung die ihn am Ende des Tages erwarten würde.

Midas hatte ihm gesagt, er solle zum Spielzimmer kommen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er diesen speziellen Raum im Gästehaus zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Ursprünglich war er wie ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet gewesen, mit hellblauen Drachen an den Wänden, die sich umkreisten und gelegentlich Flammen ausstießen, und einem bunten Kinderbett. Vor zwei Jahren war die komplette Einrichtung geändert worden. Nun waren die Wände in einem hellen gelb gehalten, und ein Himmelbett mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen nahm fast die ganze hintere Wand ein. Geblieben waren nur die Unmengen von Zaubererspielzeugen, die in einem wohldurchdachten Chaos im Zimmer angeordnet waren. Harry hatte damit fast nie gespielt. Manchmal erhielt er an einem Spezialtag die Erlaubnis dazu, aber generell war das Zimmer für ihn tabu.

Als Harry in das Zimmer trat, war Midas gerade dabei, einen Schwall Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab in eine große Zinnwanne laufe zu lassen, die in der Nähe der Wand aufgestellt war. Der Junge warf einen verlangenden Blick auf den Nimbus 2000, der in der Ecke lehnte, doch es war offensichtlich, dass ihm dieser heute verwehrt bleiben würde.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" begrüßte Midas ihn. „Ich bin gleich soweit."

„Guten Morgen! Ähm….was soll das werden?"

„Na, wonach sieht es denn aus. Das wird ein warmes Vollbad."

Harry konnte sich schon denken worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Und es gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Ich habe heute schon geduscht." Unter dem kalten Strahl, weil die Dursleys das warme Wasser in seinem Flügel abgedreht hatten.

„Ja und?" wischte Midas seinen Einwand beiseite. „Komm schon, das wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen."

Die Wanne war inzwischen gefüllt, dann zog der ältere Zauberer noch eine Glasflasche mit einer blubbernden Flüssigkeit hervor, von dessen Inhalt er eine großzügige Menge in das Badewasser füllte. Sofort begannen sich in der Wanne bunte Blasen zu bilden, in babyrosa, hellblau, mintgrün, fliederfarben und blassgelb. Harry betrachtete die Farbzusammenstellung mit angewidertem Blick.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Aber Harry wusste, dass dem so war. Und er wusste auch, dass es ihm nichts bringen würde, sich gegen irgendetwas zu sträuben, was in diesem Zimmer von ihm verlangt wurde. Dann würde sich nur wieder sein Onkel einschalten, und die Sache würde für ihn äußerst unangenehm werden.

Also stieß er nur einen vernehmlichen Seufzer aus, der sein Missfallen deutlich ausdrückte, ehe er sich entkleidete. Midas machte sich daran, noch einige Dinge um die Wanne herum hin und her zu rücken, und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um sein Medaillon unter seinem Hemd hervorzuziehen, vom Hals zu nehmen und zwischen einigen herumliegenden Stofftieren verschwinden zu lassen. Er wusste, die Dursleys würde es nie dulden, dass er es behielt, deswegen hielt er es immer sorgfältig vor allen verborgen, auch vor Midas. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Midas ihn verraten würde, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht, immerhin _war_ sein Freund einer von Onkel Vernons Angestellten. Das Medaillon war Harrys wertvollster Besitz, er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, es zu verlieren.

Harry entledigte sich hastig seiner übrigen Kleidung, nur bei der Unterhose zögerte er. Sicher, Midas war sein Freund, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er völlig komfortabel damit war, nackt vor ihm zu stehen. Zumindest nicht in einer solchen Situation, die weder eine Sauna noch eine Umkleidekabine beinhaltete.

„Die kannst du ruhig anlassen", erklärte Midas angesichts seines offensichtlichen Unbehagens.

Es erschien Harry merkwürdig, in Unterhose in die Badewanne zu steigen, aber besser das als die Alternative, also ließ er sich ohne weitere Diskussionen in das angenehm warme Wasser gleiten. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu lange darin würde hocken müssen.

Midas hatte bereits fünf Mal einen Wärme-Zauber auf das Badewasser gesprochen, ehe er Harry endlich erlaubte, aus der Wanne zu steigen. Die Zeit war Harry lang geworden. Was immer Midas dem Badewasser beigefügt hatte, verströmte einen sehr süßlichen Geruch, der ziemlich in der Nase kitzelte, und ihn mehr als einmal zum Niesen gebracht hatte.

Auch wenn das Badewasser selbst warm gewesen war, sobald die kühle Luft auf Harrys nassen Körper aufkam, fing er an zu zittern. Dankbar nahm er von Midas ein Badetuch entgegen. Das Frottetuch fühlte ich merkwürdig zwischen seinen verschrumpelten Fingerspitzen an, dennoch rubbelte er sich schnell ab, während Midas einen Trockenzauber auf die durchnässte Unterhose ausführte. Der Stoff wurde dadurch etwas steif, aber das war Harry nun auch schon egal. Er war nur froh, endlich wieder trocken zu sein.

Seine Freude hielt nicht lange vor. Midas gönnte ihm ein belegtes Brötchen und einen warmen Tee, aber dann sollte er abermals in die Badewanne steigen. Und diesmal durfte er nicht alleine baden. Missmutig betrachtete er den Quitsche-Kelpie, der im Wasser herumdümpelte.

Für diese Art von Spielzeug fühlte sich Harry nun wirklich schon zu alt. Doch aller Protest nützte nichts, Midas bestand darauf, dass er sich wieder in die Wanne setze um dort mit dem Quietsche-Kelpie zu spielen. Harry gehorchte, doch mit Begeisterung war er gewiss nicht dabei. Unwillig drückte er den Gummikörper des Spielzeugs, worauf der Kelpie sofort ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab, abtauchte, unter Wasser seine Form veränderte und in neuer Gestalt wieder auftauchte. Zuletzt hatte er ausgesehen wie eine grüne Schlange, nun war er ein Pferd, dessen Schweif und Mähne aus dunklen Algen bestand. Harry drückte noch einmal zu, und er verwandelte sich in ein dinosaurierähnliches Wesen.

Midas zog sich auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zurück und beobachtete ihn von dort.

„Zeig doch mal ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung!"

Harry verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich einfach nur lächerlich zwischen den kitschigen Blasen. Er war nur froh, dass ihn außer Midas keiner sehen konnte.

„Entschuldige, aber aus dem Kindergartenalter bin ich nun wirklich schon raus. Mit so einem Ding würde noch nicht einmal Dudley spielen wollen."

„Nana, ein bisschen mehr Respekt. Immerhin bin ich derjenige, der dieses Spielzeug erfunden hat."

„Wirklich?"

Midas nickte, und dann begann er eine ziemlich lange und ziemlich komische Geschichte darüber zu erzählen, wie er eine Gummiente in einem Muggel-Spielzeugladen entdeckt hatte, und sich dann daran gemacht hatte, ein für Zauberer angemessenes Äquivalent zu entwickeln.

„Als ich den Prototyp testete, ging so ziemlich alles schief. Ich drückte den Gummikörper, und das Ding spritzte mich von oben bis unten mit einer stinkenden, grünen Flüssigkeit voll. Dann tauchte es in seinen Eimer ab, löste sich völlig in seine Bestandteile auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Wasser sich in eine Art Säure verwandelte, die sich erst durch den Tisch und dann durch den Boden fraß. Glaub mir, es war äußerst schwierig der Mieterin unter mir zu erklären, warum sie denn auf einmal ein Loch in ihrer Decke hatte."

Harry musste bei der Vorstellung von Midas, wie er grün verfärbt dastand und sich von seiner Nachbarin beschimpfen lassen musste, herzlich lachen. Trotzdem war er froh, als er endlich das Badewasser verlassen, sich abtrocknen und in seine Kleidung schlüpfen durfte. Midas reinigte derweil mit einem schnellen Zauber die Badewanne.

„Dein Unterricht bei mir fällt in den nächsten zwei Tagen übrigens aus. Ich muss für deinen Onkel einige Dinge erledigen."

Harry nickte nur. Zu mehr fühlte er sich auch gar nicht mehr imstande, so erschöpft war er, und das, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Abend war und er den Tag über nichts getan hatte, als in einer Badewanne rumzuhocken. Dennoch, sobald Midas ihm sagte, dass er gehen konnte, schleppte er sich in sein Zimmer. Doch Müdigkeit hin oder her, er wollte keine Sekunde länger den süßlichen Geruch von dem Badezusatz auf der Haut haben. So gönnte er sich noch eine schnelle Dusche, ehe er sich in sein Bett fallen ließ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus Snape hatte den Tag dazu genutzt, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und einige Kleinigkeiten einzukaufen. Dann hatte er sich noch ein ausgiebiges Mahl im Tropfenden Kessel gegönnt, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Anwesen machte. Danach hatte er sich in den Keller zurückgezogen und einige Tränke gebraut. So sehr er sich darüber ärgerte, dass Potter vom Unterricht freigestellt worden war, damit trivialen Werbefotos für irgendein überflüssiges Produkt geschossen werden konnte, so sehr genoss er es doch, mal wieder in Ruhe arbeiten zu können. Stundenlang tauchte er völlig in seine Welt der brodelnden Kessel und langsam aufsteigenden Dämpfe ab.

Als er schließlich in seine Wohnung zurückkehrte war es bereits dunkel. Sowohl im Haupt- als auch im Gästehaus waren bereits alle Lampen gelöscht worden. Außer ihm schien niemand mehr wach zu sein.

Gewohnheitsmäßig kontrollierte er noch einmal den Ortungszauber, den er auf Potters Amulett gelegt hatte, um sich danach beruhigt schlafen legen zu können. Doch das Ergebnis veranlasste ihn, seine Robe wieder zuzuknöpfen. Wenn der Zauber richtig funktionierte (und seine Magie schlug _nie _fehl), dann trieb sich Potter irgendwo im Gästehaus herum, statt im Bett zu liegen, wo er hingehörte.

Mit Sicherheit heckte der Junge irgendeinen dummen Streich aus. Warum sollte er sonst des Nachts durch die Gegend schleichen. Voller Vorfreude darauf, Potter für seine kleine Eskapade zur Schnecke zu machen, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab als Lichtquelle und folgte dem Ortungszauber zu einem Teil des Gästehauses, in dem er noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Kurz lauschte er an der Tür, hinter der er sein Opfer vermutete. Nichts zu hören! Kein leises Rascheln! Keine schleichenden Schritte! Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, dass das Zimmer leer war.

Entschlossen, sich das Überraschungsmoment zu sichern, riss er in einer abrupten Bewegung die Tür auf erhellte gleichzeitig mit einen wortlosen „Lumos Maximus" das Licht an seinem Stab auf das äußerste. Der Raum vor ihm wurde in ein helles Licht getaucht. Severus erkannte auf den ersten Blick jenes mit Spielzeug überladenes Zimmer, das er so oft auf Werbefotos gesehen hatte.

Da Severus niemanden vorfand, machte er das Licht im Zimmer an und beendet seinen Lumos-Zauber. Er schaute sich um. Ja, das war Potters angebliches Schlafzimmer, kein Zweifel. Sein Blick wanderte über das leere Bett, die ziemlich deplaziert wirkende Badewanne und das herumliegende Spielzeug. Er öffnete den Kleiderschrank und stellte fest, dass er leer war. Nicht, dass ihn das überraschte. In Natura betrachtet war es offensichtlich, dass mit dem Spielzeug noch nie richtig gespielt worden war. Die meisten Sachen sahen aus, als wären sie gerade erst aus dem Laden geholt worden.

Severus zielte mit einem Enthüllungszauber auf die Wand hinter der Badewanne, und stellte fest, dass diese von gut getarnten Fensterzaubern durchdrungen war. Dahinter befand sich ein kleiner Raum, von dem aus man dank der Zauber ungehindert in das Schlafzimmer blicken konnte. Severus war nicht sonderlich überrascht. Wenn man sich die Werbeaufnahmen vor Augen führte, dann musste der Photograph von hinter der Wand photographiert haben.

Das erklärte natürlich, warum Potter auf den Bildern immer so natürlich wirkte. Natürlich war es viel einfacher sich unbefangen zu geben, wenn man den Photoapparat nicht genau vor der Nase hatte. Offensichtlich war es mit Potters schauspielerischem Talent doch nicht so weit her, wie er dachte.

Doch warum hatte ihn der Ortungszauber hierher geführt? Severus folgte ihm noch ein Stück und entdeckte schließlich unter einigen Stofftieren Potters Amulett. Das Balg musste es während der heutigen Aufnahmen dort vergessen haben. Das war mal wieder typisch für den undisziplinierten Bengel, das Amulett einfach auf den Boden zu schmeißen, statt es ordentlich auf den Boden zu lagen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Severus sich um. Potter hatte anscheinend kein Interesse an dem ganzen Spielzeug. Das ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass das verwöhnte Gör in seinem richtigen Zimmer die gleichen, wenn nicht noch schönere, Sachen haben musste. Finster starrte Severus das Amulett an. Das war offensichtlich auch nicht gut genug für Potter. Sonst hätte er es nicht so achtlos herumliegen lassen. Und auch wenn es nicht gerade ein Geschenk von Herzen gewesen war, irgendwie ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sein Schüler es so wenig zu schätzen wusste.

Severus steckte das Schmuckstück ein, löschte das Licht und verließ das Zimmer. Sein schöner Tag war soeben ruiniert worden. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde Potter im morgigen Unterricht den Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Seine Rache würde süß sein, dafür würde Severus schon sorgen!

_Anm: Jup, ich lebe noch. Wer einen Blick in mein Weblog geworfen hat, der weiß allerdings, warum ich so lange für das Update gebraucht habe. Wann das nächste Kapitel fertig sein wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Ich versuche wirklich mich zu beeilen, aber zum einen habe ich gerade einiges um die Ohren, zum anderen bin ich an einen schwierigen Punkt der Geschichte angelangt. Trotzdem, viel Spass beim lesen!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Schein…**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich ungewöhnlich steif an, als er sich schwerfällig aus dem Bett rollte. Unbeholfen trapste er zum Bad, wo er sich erst einmal etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spitzte.

Hatte er sich durch das viele Sitzen in der Badewanne erkältet? Nun, sein Hals fühlte sich nicht kratzig an, und auch seine Nase war vollkommen frei. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur erschöpft. Allerdings würde Snape davon gewiss alles andere als begeistert sein.

Harry tastete nach seinem Medaillon um sich Mut für den Tag zu machen. Er hatte sich inzwischen angewöhnt, jedes Mal, wenn er vor einem Problem stand, den Anhänger fest zu umklammern und aus der Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter gewiss über ihn wachte, Kraft zu gewinnen. Diesmal griffen seine Finger ins Leere. Er hatte die Kette nicht um.

Schlagartig war er hellwach. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er das Medaillon am Vortag abgenommen und vor Midas Blicken verborgen hatte. Er konnte sich aber nicht entsinnen, es wieder aus seinem Versteck geholt zu haben. Es musste noch im Spielzimmer sein.

Harry wusste, dass er dort außerhalb der Spezialtage nichts zu suchen hatte. Aber das war ihm egal. Er musste das Medaillon wieder haben! Rasch zog er sich an, dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, ein Geschenk von Midas. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass in weniger als fünf Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde.

Er hastete zum Gästehaus hinüber, wenn er sich beeilte und das Medaillon sofort fand, dann würde er es vielleicht noch rechtzeitig schaffen. So schnell er konnte, bewegte er sich in Richtung des Spielzimmers.

Seine Eile war auch der Grund, weswegen er nicht die notwendige Vorsicht walten ließ. So bemerkte er Oldridge erst in dem Augenblick, als er ihn von hinten packte, gerade, als er die Tür zum Spielzimmer öffnen wollte.

„Wen haben wir denn hier? Will da etwa jemand herumschleichen, wo er nichts zu suchen hat?"

Harry versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Oldridges Griff war so fest wie eine eiserne Klammer.

„Lassen Sie mich los! Sie haben mir gar nichts mehr zu sagen! Sie dürfen sich noch nicht einmal in meiner Nähe aufhalten."

Harry wusste selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, sich gegen seinen Peiniger aufzulehnen. Vielleicht war sein Verlangen nach dem Medaillon einfach größer als seine Angst.

Oldridge stieß ihn von sich.

„Wenn ich deinem Onkel berichte, dass du dich hier herumgetrieben hast, dann wird auch Midas Fox dir nicht helfen können."

Harry rieb sich die schmerzenden Arme. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Oldridge Recht hatte. Ihm blieb jetzt nur die Flucht.

„Ich…ich muss zum Unterricht", sagte er, wich langsam zurück, dann drehte er sich um und lief davon. Hinter sich hörte er Oldridge spöttisch lachen.

Harry war bislang immer davon ausgegangen, dass Professor Snape grundsätzlich schlechte Laune hatte. Nun stellte er fest, dass er ihn noch nie zuvor wirklich schlecht gelaunt erlebt hatte. Professor Snape war normalerweise ein sehr strenger Lehrer, der nie lobte und gerne beißende Bemerkungen machte. Am heutigen Tag war er ein Alptraum. Schon als er den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er einen zehnminütigen Vortrag darüber gehalten bekommen, dass er gefälligst mit sauberen Fingern zum Unterricht zu erscheinen hatte. Dabei konnte er sich die leicht orangefarbene Verfärbung um die Ränder seiner Nägel wirklich nicht erklären.

Doch das war erst der Anfang gewesen. Im Verlauf des Vormittages bemängelte Professor Snape freimütig Harrys Auftreten, fehlende Demut und angebliche Faulheit bis hin zu einem Punkt, an dem selbst Harry (der über die Jahre durch seine Erfahrungen mit Vernon, Dudley und vor allem Oldridge gelernt hatte, dass es auf lange Sicht besser war, solche Dinge stillschweigend hinzunehmen) ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre. Der einzige Grund, warum er es nicht tat, waren die Kopfschmerzen, die von Minute zu Minute schlimmer wurden, das Brennen in den Augen und das kribbelige Gefühl auf seiner Haut.

Harry fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, auf Konfrontationskurs mit seinem Lehrer zu gehen. Er fühlte sich zu gar nichts mehr so recht in der Lage. Als es endlich die Zeit für das Mittagessen gekommen war, zog er sich schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer zurück und legte sich ins Bett. Gequält von Kopfschmerzen, von der Sorge über sein verlorenes Medaillon und der Frage, was er getan hatte um Professor Snapes Ärger zu erregen, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry wurde dadurch geweckt, dass ihn jemand am Arm packte und aus dem Bett zerrte. Er schrie erschrocken auf und wehrte sich automatisch gegen den eisenharten Griff. Jemand schrie ihm in sein Ohr, doch es dauerte etwas, bis die Worte in seine noch halb im Schlaf befindlichen Gedankengängen eindrangen und einen Sinn ergaben.

„Ich sagte, du sollst mich ansehen."

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf das vor Wut rot angelaufene Gesicht seines Onkels. Da er seine Brille nicht trug, war das Bild leicht verschwommen, doch Harry brauchte keine scharfe Sicht um zu wissen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.

Sobald sich Vernon Dursley sicher war, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Neffen hatte, beugte er sich bedrohlich über ihn.

„Oldridge hat mir erzählt, wo du dich heute Morgen rumgetrieben hast. Ich wusste doch, es war ein Fehler, dich nach der Sache mit dem Kaviar so leicht davonkommen zu lassen. Aber diesmal nicht, mein Freundchen."

Er gab Harry einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ. Dabei stieß er sich den Kopf heftig an der Wand.

„Für die nächsten drei Tage bleibst du hier drin. Kein Rumlungern im Garten, kein Unterricht, wo man dir Flausen in den Kopf setzt. Und wenn ich auch nur einen Mucks höre, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden."

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss zweimal ab. Dann schob er noch den Riegel vor.

Dieses Geräusch war Harry sehr vertraut. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Verwandten ihn zur Strafe einsperrten. Deswegen wusste er auch, dass die genannten drei Tage nur eine ungefähre Zeitangabe waren. Einmal hatte er vier anstatt einem angekündigtem Tag in seinem Zimmer verbracht. Ein anderes Mal war er bereits nach zwei Tagen völlig unerwartet befreit worden und durfte sogar noch einen schönen Spezialtag erleben.

Harry wusste nie, was an dieser speziellen Strafe am schlimmsten war: die Ungewissheit, die Isolation oder der quälende Hunger, der mit noch so viel Wasser aus dem Hahn des Badezimmers nicht gestillt werden konnte. Nun, für den Moment machte ihn vor allem die Ungewissheit nervös. Er hatte ohnehin keinen Appetit, und er sehnte sich nach nichts so sehr, wie nach ein wenig Ruhe. Doch was, wenn er krank war? Schlecht genug fühlte er sich dafür. Midas war nicht da, um ihm zu helfen, und Snape war aus unerfindlichen Gründen wütend auf ihn. Er war völlig allein.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus stand im Keller an einem Tisch und zerstieß mit heftigen Bewegungen Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten. Längst hatte er aus den schwarzen Blättern genug rötlichen Saft gedrückt, um einen potenten Heiltrank für Nesselpusteln brauen zu können, doch er setzte seine Arbeit fort. Es hatte etwas Befriedigendes an sich, seine Wut an den wehrlosen Blättern auszulassen.

Severus ließ sich von Oldridge keinen Moment lang täuschen. Es mochte zwar sein, dass es tatsächlich der Onkel gewesen war, der ihm hatte ausrichten lassen, dass Harry aus gesundheitlichen Gründen für einige Tage nicht am Unterricht würde teilnehmen können, doch Severus war sich sicher, in Wirklichkeit hatte das verwöhnte Balg die Sache eingefädelt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein wenig über Kopfschmerzen oder einen eingerissenes Nagelbett gejammert, und seine Verwandten waren sofort darauf angesprungen. Dass sein Schüler ihm auf diese Weise entkommen war, störte Severus gewaltig.

Doch eines musste Severus ihm zugestehen: Er war wirklich ein überzeugender Schauspieler. Schon während des Unterrichts hatte Potter sich ständig mit einer Leidensmiene an die Stirn gefasst. Beinahe hätte er sogar ihn überzeugt, dass er krank wäre, doch schließlich hatte Severus gesehen, wie überzeugend Potter auf den Werbeplakaten war.

Severus rutschte am Stößel ab. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den unverdünnten Saft und verfärbten sich orange. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Mit normaler Seife war dem Zeug nicht beizukommen, er würde einen entsprechenden Trank brauen müssen, um die Spuren zu entfernen. Am Besten sofort. Es ging nicht an, dass Potter ihn mit orangefarbenen Händen erblickte, wo er ihn doch gerade erst wegen so etwas getadelt hatte.

Severus fragte sich, wie Potter es geschafft hatte, nur die Ränder seine Nägel orange zu färben. Seine Fingerspitzen waren vollkommen sauber gewesen. Die einzige Ursache, bei der die Verfärbungen so aussehen würde war –

Severus hielt mit der Arbeit inne. Eine allergische Reaktion auf Essenz von Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten. So etwas kam ziemlich selten vor. Obschon diese Essenz ein Bestandteil nahezu aller magischen Reinigungsprodukte war, wurde diese Allergie nur sehr selten diagnostiziert, da ein Zauberer der Essenz über einen langen Zeitraum ausgesetzt sein musste, um eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Dann jedoch waren die Folgen verheerend. Mit der Verfärbung der Nagelränder kamen auch heftige Kopfschmerzen, Hautjucken und leichtes Fieber, Symptome, die häufig als nicht sehr bedrohlich abgetan wurden. Das Gegenmittel war ein einfacher Anti-Allergie-Trank, doch wenn er nicht rechtzeitig verabreicht wurde, dann würde das Fieber mit einem Mal steigen und den Patienten binnen einer Stunde töten.

Plötzlich war sich Severus nicht mehr so sicher, ob Potter wirklich simuliert hatte. Und wenn er tatsächlich krank war, dann gab es im Augenblick niemanden auf dem Anwesen, der die Krankheit als das erkennen würde, was sie war. Die Muggel würden ahnungslos sein, Midas Fox war nicht da, und Oldridges Inkompetenz übertraf noch dessen Boshaftigkeit. Severus schnappte sich den Anti-Allergie-Trank vom Regal und machte sich auf dem Weg.


	22. Chapter 22

**…und Sein**

Glücklicherweise hatte Severus eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo sich Potter befand. Das Amulett hatte wochenlang jede Nacht das Dachgeschoss des Ostflügels als Potters Aufenthaltsort angegeben. Zudem war der Teil des Hauses mit Tarnzaubern übersät. Weder die Angestellten noch die Gäste der Dursleys schienen wahrzunehmen, dass der Ostflügel überhaupt existierte.

Severus musste den Kopf über solch eine Idiotie schütteln. Ein kompletter Wohnflügel für ein einziges Kind. Potter war nicht einfach nur verwöhnt, er war…nun, dafür musste wohl ein neues Wort erfunden werden.

Aber ein Gutes hatte die Verschwendungssucht der Dursleys. Der Ostflügel besaß einen eigenen Eingang der in Richtung des Gästehauses lag. Es würde für Severus ein Leichtes sein, ungesehen zu Potter vorzudringen. Das einzige wirkliche Problem stellten die Schutzzauber dar, doch Severus setzte darauf, dass die meisten Banne um das gesamte Grundstück gelegt waren, und der Ostflügel nur wenig zusätzliche Sicherungen hatte.

Dennoch sprach er einen Diagnosezauber an der Tür. Ein leichtes Glühen zeigte zwei Banne an. Nichts wirklich bedrohliches, nur ein Zauber, der Alarm geben sollte, wenn sich ein Unbefugter durch die Tür wagte und einer, der das Schloss vor den einfachen Aufschließzaubern wie Alohomora sicherte. Es kostete Severus zwar ein wenig Zeit, aber es gelang ihm, beide Zauber zu brechen und den Ostflügel zu betreten.

Kam hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, flüsterte er: „Lumos!" Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf und Severus konnte einen Blick auf seine Umgebung erhaschen. Er war nicht beeindruckt. Von außen war die Villa hervorragend gepflegt und beeindruckend, doch die Eingangshalle, in der er jetzt stand, wirkte kahl und heruntergekommen. Keine Möbel, keine Bilder, keine Teppiche, und in einer der Kacheln des Fliesenbodens, auf dem er stand, entdeckte er einen Riss.

Ein wenig unsicher, ob er wirklich richtig war, wandte Severus sich zur Treppe. In der ersten Etage angelangt, musste Severus erst einmal nach dem Zugang zum Dachgeschoss suchen. Kopfschüttelnd schritt er durch die leeren, leicht zugigen Räume. Wenn die Fenster und der Boden nicht so blank geputzt gewesen wären, er hätte gedacht, dass er sich in einer Bauruine befände.

Immer ungeduldiger werdend suchte Severus die Räume ab, bis ihm endlich die Tapetentür auffiel, hinter der sich ihm eine Treppe offenbarte. Die Holzstufen knarrten schauerlich, als er sie betrat, und Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Dann schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Der einzige, dem er hier (vielleicht) begegnen würde, war Potter.

Die Treppe endete an einer verriegelten Tür. Offensichtlich war er hier falsch. Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter hier irgendwo ein Geheimversteck, in das er abends das Amulett legte. Wie sollte er nun herausfinden, wo der Bengel wirklich schlief? Gewöhnlich Auffind-Zauber würden bei all den Schutzbannen, die auf dem Haus lagen, nicht funktionieren. Verärgert wandte Severus sich ab.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Ein Stöhnen! Er drehte sich um und nahm die Tür abermals in Augenschein. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenigstens Mal einen Blick in den Raum zu werfen. Severus öffnete den Riegel und stieß die Tür auf.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu finden erwartet hatte, aber das sicherlich nicht. Der Raum war genauso heruntergekommen wie der Rest des Hauses. Die wenigen Möbel sahen aus, als wären sie mindestens aus vierter Hand erstanden worden. Auf einem Bett, dessen Matratze durch große Lücken im Lattenrost durchhing, lag Potter.

Er war offensichtlich krank. Sein Atem ging sehr schwer und sein Körper glühte förmlich im Dunkeln, ein eindeutiges Zeichen für eine magische Krankheit. Severus durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. In Sekunden war er an der Seite des Jungen. Ein letzter Blick auf die Fingernägel, um seine ursprüngliche Diagnose zu bestätigen, dann zwang er Potters Mund auf und brachte ihn dazu, das Gegengift einzunehmen.

Glücklicherweise war es ein sehr schnell wirkendes Mittel. Severus konnte schon nach Minuten hören, wie Harrys Atem sich beruhigte. Er fühlte die Stirn. Sie war noch heiß, aber es war nicht mehr die alles verzehrende Hitze, die zuvor den schmalen Körper beherrscht hatte. Dies war nur noch das Fieber, das notwendig für die Genesung war.

Aber Harry war gewiss dehydriert. Severus brauchte Wasser für den Jungen, wagte aber nicht, noch mehr Magie anzuwenden. Er sah sich um. Das Zimmer war wie eine Gefängniszelle, also gab es gewiss auch einen Platz, wo Harry sich erleichtern konnte. Tatsächlich erspähte er eine weitere Tür, genau neben der, durch die er hereingekommen war. Ein Blick dahinter bestätigte seine Vermutung, ein kleines Badezimmer mit einer Dusche, eine Toilette und einem Waschbecken, über dem ein gesprungener Spiegel hing, tat sich vor ihm auf. Severus ergriff den Zahnputzbecher (aus billigen Plastik) und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Dann befeuchtete er den Waschlappen. Solcherart ausgerüstet kehrte er zum Bett zurück.

Die folgenden Stunden bestanden vor allem aus Warten. Severus flößte Harry in regelmäßigen Abständen Wasser ein und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Der Junge öffnete einige Male die Augen, doch sein Blick war so glasig, dass Severus überzeugt davon war, dass Harry nicht richtig wach wurde.

Gegen Morgengrauen wurde Harry zum ersten Mal seiner Umgebung gewahr. Aus immer noch sehr unfokussierten Augen sah er auf. „Midas?" Dann schien er sich darüber klar zu werden, dass die Gestalt über ihn keine roten Haare hatte. „Wer…?" Severus war über seine offensichtliche Verwirrung leicht amüsiert. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mr. Potter. Sie werden wieder genesen."

„Professor Snape?" Harry setzte sich auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. Wortlos reichte Severus ihm das Gesuchte. Harry setzte die Brille auf und starrte ihn an, als könne er seine Anwesenheit nicht wirklich glauben.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So wie es aussieht, rette ich Ihnen das Leben. Sie hatten eine allergische Reaktion auf die Essenz von Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten. Es war notwendig, dass ich Ihnen ein Gegengift verabreiche."

„Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten?"

„Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten," bestätigte Severus. „Ich schätze, es ist zuviel verlangt, dass Sie über die Eigenschaften dieser speziellen Zutat bescheid wissen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten sind hochgiftig, wenn man sie pur isst, aber wenn man sie zerstößt und…" Potter zögerte, „…richtig zubereitet, dann ist ihre Essenz sehr nützlich in allen möglichen Arten von Reinigungstränken. Und völlig ungiftig." Fragend sah er Severus an.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sein (kranker!) Schüler überhaupt über etwas über eine Zutat wusste, die erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr verwendet wurde, sah Severus großzügig darüber hinweg, dass er die Methode der Herstellung der Essenz nicht genau erklärt hatte.

„Eine sehr simplifizierte Erklärung, aber grundsätzlich richtig. Die meisten Zauberer könnten in unverdünnter Mitternachts-Wachholderblüten-Essenz _baden,_ und es würde ihnen nichts ausmachen. Aber einige wenige – zu denen Sie offensichtlich gehören – zeigen allergische Reaktionen, wenn sie dem Stoff über einen längeren Zeitraum ausgesetzt sind. Solche Fälle werden allerdings nur sehr selten dokumentiert, da die wenigsten Zauberer so dumm sind, sich stundenlang in Reinigungsmitteln zu wälzen."

„Es war nicht meine Idee!" verteidigte sich der Junge. „Midas wollte, dass ich so lange bade."

Ah…natürlich. Deswegen hatte in dem gefälschten Spielzimmer eine Badewanne gestanden. Offensichtlich sollte Potter als nächstes eines dieser unnützen Badeprodukte bewerben.

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass die Fotos was geworden sind. Sie hätten Sie beinahe das Leben gekostet."

„Welche Fotos?"

Severus wollte erst antworten, aber dann wurde ihm die Implikation von Potters Worten klar. Der Junge hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nicht, was der wahre Zweck dieses Bades gewesen war. Was die Frage aufwarf, was er sonst noch nicht wusste.

„Sagen Sie, hat Mr. Fox Ihnen erklärt, warum Sie in der Wanne sitzen sollten?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein...es war halt ein Spezialtag."

„Spezialtag?"

Nun strahlten Potters Augen richtig. „Ja…manchmal sind die großartig. Einmal durfte ich auf einem Besen fliegen. Das habe ich schon immer mal ausprobieren wollen." Das Strahlen verschwand wieder. „Aber meistens sind Spezialtage eher langweilig. Und manchmal richtig unangenehm. Der letzte war ein wenig unangenehm."

Wollte Potter ihm wirklich weismachen, dass er vorher noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen hatte? Severus hatte ihn fliegen sehen. Das waren nicht die Fähigkeiten eines Anfängers gewesen. Doch er konnte keinerlei Falschheit in Potter erkennen. Der Junge schien die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er schien sich noch nicht einmal im Klaren darüber zu sein, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass er gleich beim ersten Versuch so gut fliegen konnte. Und dann die Sache mit den Spezialtagen. Merlin, Severus hatte ja gewusst, dass Potter furchtbar naiv war, aber bisher hatte er ihn als nicht völlig unintelligent eingestuft. Selbst, wenn er den Fotographen nicht zu Gesicht bekam, die ganze Situation hätte ihn doch zumindest misstrauisch machen müssen. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass Fotos von dem Jungen-der-überlebte…Moment.

„Hat Ihre Familie Ihnen je von Ihren Eltern erzählt?"

Potter war offensichtlich überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„Tante Petunia hat gesagt, ich soll keine Fragen stellen. Und das meine Eltern bei dem Autounfall umgekommen sind, durch den ich die Narbe bekommen habe." Potter strich sich über das berühmte blitzförmige Mal. „Aber Midas sagt, das stimmt nicht. Es wäre ja auch nicht logisch gewesen. Ich meine, sie sind doch Zauberer gewesen. Warum hätten sie Autofahren sollen? Midas sagt, es wäre ein Unfall mit Flohpulver gewesen. Das Pulver war zu alt und als die beiden in den Kamin stiegen, ist irgendetwas schief gelaufen. Als sie am anderen Ende herauskamen, standen sie in Flammen. Meine Mutter hat mich mit ihrem Körper vor dem Feuer geschützt und von sich geworfen als sie ankamen. Ich hatte nur oberflächliche Verbrennungen und einen Schnitt an der Stirn, den ich mir beim Fallen zugezogen hatte. Midas sagt, meine Mutter muss mich sehr geliebt haben, weil sie mich trotz der Schmerzen, die sie erleiden musste beschützt hat."

Severus wusste nicht, ob er wütend sein sollte, weil Midas Harry so eine grausige Geschichte erzählt hatte, oder erleichtert, dass er dem Jungen wenigstens die Liebe, die dessen Eltern für ihn empfunden hatten, vermittelt hatte. Eins stand jedenfalls fest: Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wer er wirklich war und was er für die Zaubererwelt bedeutete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er je für irgendetwas Werbung gemacht hatte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er derjenige war, der den Dursleys ihren extravaganten Lebensstil finanzierten, während er selbst in diesem heruntergekommen Räumen eingesperrt wurde.

Severus erster Impuls war, sich den Jungen zu schnappen und nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Aber er war zu lange ein Spion gewesen um so unüberlegt zu handeln. Wenn er das tun würde, dann würde das Ministerium auf die Herausgabe des Jungen bestehen. Selbst wenn Harry dann erzählen würde, wie er hier behandelt worden war, bestand die Gefahr, dass Midas es so hinstellen würde, als hätte Dumbledore den Jungen gegen seine Verwandten aufgehetzt. Fudge hatte mit Sicherheit kein Interesse daran, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfuhr, wie mit dem Jungen, der ihm zu einem erdrutschartigen Wahlsieg verholfen hatte, in Wahrheit umgegangen wurde. Die Angelegenheit würde unter den Teppich gekehrt werden, und Harry würde der Verlierer sein.

Nein, es war besser den Jungen erst mal da zu lassen, wo er war, und mit Dumbledore einen Plan zu erarbeiten, wie sie ein für allemal beweisen konnten, dass Petunia Dursley nicht der geeignete Vormund für ihn war. Severus griff nach dem Zahnputzbecher.

„Ich bringe Ihnen noch einmal ein Becher Wasser, dann lasse ich Sie alleine. Es wäre nicht empfehlenswert, wenn man mich hier antreffen würde." Er warf Potter einen bohrenden Blick zu. „Oder von meiner Anwesenheit hier im Nachhinein erfahren würde."

„Ich verstehe." Der Junge wirkte niedergeschlagen. Severus ließ ihn nur ungern alleine zurück, aber wenn die Dursleys oder Midas über seinen Besuch bei ihm wüssten, dann würde er bestimmt nicht mehr lange hier angestellt sein. Und eine Erinnerungslöschung verpasst bekommen. Also füllte er den Becher ein letztes Mal auf, stellte ihn neben Harrys Bett und verließ den Raum. Schweren Herzens schloss er die Tür und schob er den Riegel wieder zu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Trau schau wem**

Die Dursleys schienen nicht geneigt, Harry allzu bald wieder aus seinem Zimmer zu lassen. Nachdem Professor Snape in der Nacht bei ihm gewesen war, verbrachte er einen ganzen Tag alleine. Die meiste Zeit schlief er und verließ das Bett nur um hin und wieder etwas Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn zu trinken. Er war besorgt. Normalerweise sorgte Midas dafür, dass er während seiner „Hausarreste" etwas zu Essen bekam, und es schien so, als hätten die Dursleys völlig vergessen, dass Midas fort war und sie sich selbst darum kümmern mussten. Seine „Zelle" war ausbruchssicher, dass wusste er aus langjähriger Erfahrung. Wie lange brauchte ein Mensch um zu verhungern? Harry wusste es nicht genau.

Als sich am Tag darauf jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte, setzte Harry sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf. Es war inzwischen schon Mittag und somit zwei volle Tage her, seit er etwas hatte essen dürfen. So hungrig hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt seit er dazu gezwungen worden war, an einem Spezialtag diesen grässlichen Brei zu essen.

Gespannt sah er zur Tür. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Tante Petunia durch den Türrahmen kommen würde. Onkel Vernon würde ihn gewiss nichts zu Essen bringen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er darum bettelte. Als Midas eintrat, hellte sich Harrys Gesicht auf. Nicht nur, weil sein Beschützer wieder da war, sondern auch, weil er ein voll beladenes Tablett in den Händen trug und neben Harrys Bett abstellte.

„Meine Güte Harry!" rief Midas anstelle einer Begrüßung. „Du bist ja leichenblass! Hier, iss etwas."

Anscheinend schob er Harrys Blässe auf die zwei Tage Fasten. Der Junge hatte nicht die Absicht, den Irrtum zu korrigieren. Er griff stattdessen heißhungrig nach der Schale mit der dampfenden Suppe, bemühte sich dann aber, nicht zu schnell zu essen. Wenn er seinem Magen zu viel auf einmal zumutete, würde er sich nur übergeben, das wusste er.

„Ich dachte, du bleibst die ganze Woche weg", sagte er beiläufig.

Midas hatte sich auf seiner Bettkante niedergelassen.

„Es hat eine unerwartete Planänderung gegeben. Ich kann auch nicht lange bei dir bleiben. Morgen werde ich hoffentlich etwas mehr Zeit haben."

Harry fragte nicht, was es genau für Planänderungen gegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Midas gab nie mehr von sich preis als er beabsichtigte. Während Harry seine Suppe löffelte, dachte er darüber nach, dass er eigentlich nur sehr wenig über Midas wusste.

„Huhu!" Midas wedelte mit der Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Bist du noch da?"

Harry zwang sich, zu lächeln.

„Ich bin nur ein wenig müde. Weißt du, wann die Dursleys mich wieder rauslassen wollen?"

„Wenn es nach ihnen ginge wohl gar nicht mehr. Was musstest du dich auch am Spielzimmer rumtreiben? Du weißt doch, dass du da außerhalb der Spezialtage nichts zu suchen hast."

„Ich weiß…" Harry tat sein bestes möglichst zerknirscht zu wirken. „Ich wollte nur ein wenig spielen. Die Sachen dort sind so schön. Und der Nimbus 2000…."

Noch nie zuvor hatte er Midas angelogen. Doch der Zauberer schien ihm zu glauben. Er lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Du weißt, dass die Dinge dort nicht dir gehören."

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun!" versprach Harry schnell. „Ich werde nie wieder versuchen, den Besen zu holen."

Midas nickte und rieb ihm tröstend über die Schulter.

„Ich werde versuchen dafür zu sorgen, dass du ihn demnächst noch mal an einem Spezialtag fliegen kannst. Aber mach so etwas nicht noch einmal. Du weißt doch, wie deine Verwandten sind."

Harry nickte wieder. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, Midas auf dem Anwesen zu wissen. Dennoch erwähnte er während dessen kurzem Besuch kein Wort von seiner Krankheit oder von Snapes nächtlichem Besuch.

Harry hätte gerne mit Midas darüber gesprochen. Solange er denken konnte war dieser sein einziger Vertrauter gewesen, der einzige, der ihm hin und wieder gegen die Dursleys beistand. Doch Professor Snape hatte ihn gebeten, wirklich niemandem von seinem Besuch im Gästehaus zu erzählen, und Harry wäre sehr undankbar gewesen, wenn er ihn verraten hätte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Dursleys keine Zauberer im Haupthaus duldeten außer Midas, Oldridge und ihm selbst, und er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Professor Snape seinetwegen entlassen wurde. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass jeder neue Lehrer eher eine Verschlechterung als eine Verbesserung sein würde. Professor Snape war zwar sehr streng und manchmal unfair, aber neben Midas der beste Lehrer, den er je gehabt hatte.

Harry hatte, solange er denken konnte, blindes Vertrauen zu Midas gehabt. Er war der einzige, den es zu kümmern schien, wie es Harry ging, und er hatte ihn nie verletzt, ihm häufig sogar geholfen, wenn die Dursleys ihn bestraften. Das einzige, was Harry manchmal an ihm Zweifeln ließ, war sein Verhalten an den Spezialtagen. Midas benahm sich dann manchmal so unglaublich rücksichtslos Harry gegenüber, dass er das Gefühl bekam, dass da mehr auf dem Spiel stand als Midas Bedürfnis, seinem Job bei den Dursleys zu behalten.

Professor Snapes heimlicher Besuch hatte das kleine Samenkorn des Zweifels zu einem Tennisball heranschwellen lassen. Harry war an dem Morgen zu krank gewesen, um wirklich über dessen merkwürdige Fragen zu reflektieren, aber sein Hausarrest hatte ihm viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen. Was hatte Professor Snape gemeint, als er von einem Foto sprach? Der Gedanke, dass ihn jemand beim Baden heimlich photographiert habe könnte, war ziemlich beunruhigend. Zumal Harry sich kaum vorstellen konnte, was jemand mit so einem Foto anfangen könnte.

Und dann diese Nachfragen wegen seiner Eltern. Wieso hatte Professor Snape das so plötzlich wissen wollen? Was hatte der Tod seiner Eltern mit einem angeblich von ihm gemachten Foto zu tun? Das alles passte nicht zusammen.

Professor Snape wusste irgendetwas, war aber offensichtlich nicht geneigt, Harry ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Harry fand das äußerst frustrierend, wusste aber nicht, was er dagegen machen sollte. Der mürrische Zauberer war ein Mensch, der es verstand, ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten. Er würde nichts verraten, was er nicht offenbaren wollte.

Harry wusste nur einen Ort, wo er vielleicht einige Antworten auf seine Fragen bekommen würde: Das Gästehaus. Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum man ihm von dem Spielzimmer fernhielt…oder besser, einen Grund, warum es überhaupt existierte. Außerdem hatte er noch immer nicht sein Medaillon zurück. Und diesmal würde er vorsichtiger sein und sich nicht erwischen lassen. Harry lag auf seinem Bett, starrte die schmutzige Decke an und schmiedete Pläne.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus lauschte besorgt Albus Dumbledores Bericht während er seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit auf dem Dursley-Anwesen im Denkarium platzierte. Was er da hörte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Seine Stellvertreterin hätte beinahe zugelassen, dass sich die UTZ-Klasse selbst in die Luft jagte. Und dann waren da noch die anderen Vorzeichen. Ermordete Einhörner! Zentauren die etwas von unglücklichen Vorzeichen murmelten! Es war höchste Zeit, dass er endlich ins Schloss zurückkehren und der Sache selbst auf den Grund gehen konnte. Und diese Erinnerungen würden der Schlüssel dazu sein. Er nickte Albus zu um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er fertig war.

Der Schulleiter sah sichtlich gealtert aus, als er eine halbe Stunde später mit Severus das Denkarium verließ.

„Das ist schlimmer, als ich geglaubt habe." Er ließ sich in seinen wuchtigen Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch fallen. „Ich wusste ja, dass die Dursleys nichts für Magie übrig haben, aber das…seinen eigenen Neffen so zu behandeln…nachdem er ihnen so viel Geld einbringt…"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Dumbledore erfreut sein würde.

„Immerhin wird es jetzt ein leichtes sein, das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass der Junge von dort entfernt werden muss", bemerkte er.

Dumbledore wirkte immer noch äußerst niedergeschlagen.

„Wir können diese Angelegenheit noch nicht dem Ministerium vorlegen. Selbst wenn sie dir glauben würden…"

Severus nickte verstehend. Fudge hat seinen Wahlkampfsieg zu einem großen Teil den Schlagzeilen rund um Harry zu verdanken. Er hatte seinen Wählern versprochen, sich um den „Jungen der lebt" zu kümmern. Wenn herauskam, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde, dann würde er extrem an Popularität verlieren. Daher würde er gewiss jeden Verdacht auf Missbrauch unterdrücken, wenn sie sich an die offiziellen Kanäle hielten. Sie mussten geschickter vorgehen und die richtigen Leute auf Harrys Situation aufmerksam machen.

Aber was sollte mit Harry geschehen, wenn dies vollbracht war? Es wäre nun wirklich fatal, wenn sie den Jungen vor seiner Familie retteten und das Ministerium ihn danach gedankenlos irgendwelchen Todessern übergab. Selbst bei einer guten Pflegefamilie musste seine Sicherheit gewährleistet werden. Bis in die späte Nacht hinein berieten sie sich und schmiedeten Pläne.

_Anm.: Ich habe das letzte Buch schon gelesen und plane von daher, einige kleine Änderungen an dieser Geschichte vorzunehmen. Von daher warne ich ganz offiziell alle meine Leser, dass sie es besser vermeiden sollten, die ersten Kapitel nochmals zu lesen, wenn sie nicht gespoilert werden wollen. Ich werde aber darauf achten, dass ich in den Kapiteln, die ab diesen hier kommen, keinerlei Spoiler hinterlassen werde, damit ihr unbesorgt weiterlesen könnt. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Pläne und Wahrheiten, Teil 1**

Harry spähte vorsichtig um die Hausecke des Gästehauses herum. Es war eine riskantes Unterfangen, sich am helllichten Tag in das Spielzimmer zu schleichen. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Onkel ihn nicht für die nächsten Nächte einsperren würde. Vernon war äußerst missgestimmt, weil Midas ihn (mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass Harrys weitere Abwesenheit vom Unterricht schwer zu erklären wäre) überredet hatte, den Hausarrest seines Neffen wieder aufzuheben. Wenn er so schlecht gelaunt war, dann war ihm alles zuzutrauen.

Außerdem wusste Harry mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass jeder, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte, zurzeit anderweitig beschäftigt war. Petunia und Vernon waren in den Golfclub gefahren, Oldridge pflegte jeden Tag seinen Mittagsschlaf zu halten und Midas war, nachdem er Harry aus seinem Zimmer befreit hatte, in seinem Arbeitszimmer verschwunden. Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er dort mindestens für eine Stunde verweilen und nicht ansprechbar sein würde. Der einzige, der ihm eventuell begegnen könnte, war Professor Snape. Doch Harry war halbwegs überzeugt, dass dieser ihn nicht verraten würde.

Tatsächlich schien das Anwesen völlig ausgestorben zu sein. Scheinbar wäre es nun ein leichtes, sich in das Spielzimmer zu schleichen. Scheinbar! Unglücklicherweise lag Midas Arbeitszimmer genau neben dem Eingang zum Gästehaus. Er würde es gewiss sofort hören, wenn Harry sich dort Zutritt verschaffen würde. Wenn er ihn nicht schon vorher durch das Fenster sah.

Also hatte Harry aus dem Geräteschuppen des Gärtners eine kurze Leiter entwendet und sich von hinten an das Gästehaus herangeschlichen auf der Suche nach einem offenen Fenster. Und er hatte Glück. Ein Fensterflügel war nur angelehnt, dahinter bewegte sich eine Gardine leicht im Frühlingswind. Leider hatte Harry keine Ahnung, welcher Raum sich dort verbarg.

Er versuchte sich den Grundriss des Hauses vorzustellen. Die Gästezimmer und die Wohnungen von Midas, Oldrige und Snape befanden sich alle im ersten Stock. Sein „Klassenzimmer" befand sich im Erdgeschoss, aber einige Fenster weiter rechts. Das Spielzimmer konnte es auch nicht sein. Harry erkannte dessen bunt bedruckte Gardine ein (leider geschlossenes) Fenster weiter.

Harry starrte das offene Fenster eine Weile an. Es kam ihm fast zu einfach vor. Was, wenn jemand in dem Raum war? Was würde geschehen, wenn man ihn schon wieder beim herumschleichen erwischte? Und dann war da noch Midas. Auch wenn Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser nicht irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichte, blieb doch die Tatsache bestehen, dass Midas viel für Harry getan hatte. Was würde er sagen, wenn Harry schon wieder an einem Ort erwischt werden würde, wo er eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, kurz nachdem Midas dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm die Strafe für eben dieses Vergehen erlassen wurde?

Doch Harry wollte, nein, er brauchte Antworten. Und vor allen Dingen musste er sein Medaillon wiederbekommen. Es war sein wertvollster Besitz, sein einziges Erinnerungsstück an seine Eltern. Also beschloss er schließlich, es einfach zu riskieren. Er stellte die Leiter an die Mauer und kletterte einige Sprossen hoch. Dann verharrte er lauschend. Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihm den Atem anhalten, doch es war nur ein Tier, das durch ein Gebüsch huschte. Sonst war nichts zu hören.

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, stieß den Fensterladen gänzlich auf und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum. Da seine Augen gerade einmal über die Fensterbank sehen konnten, konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Nur eine gräuliche Tapete und die Lehne eines dunkelblauen Sofas. Doch der Raum schien tatsächlich leer zu sein, also zog er sich am Fensterrahmen hoch und krabbelte über die Fensterbank hinweg in das Zimmer.

Nervös sah er sich um. Dann fiel ihm buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter. Er befand sich doch im Spielzimmer. Zumindest sah es so aus. Harry brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu orientieren, aber dann erkannte er, dass er sich hinter der Wand befinden musste, vor der die Badewanne (die inzwischen wieder entfernt worden war) gestanden hatte. Er trat einen Schritt vor, die rechte Hand tastend ausgestreckt. Tatsächlich stieß er auf Widerstand. Die Wand war also dort, nur unsichtbar. Zumindest von dieser Seite aus unsichtbar.

Mit Verwunderung betrachtete Harry das Stativ, das vor dieser Wand aufgebaut war. Es war ein Stativ, wie man es für eine Kamera benutzen würde. Eine Kamera, die auf das Spielzimmer gerichtet wäre. Das Spielzimmer, in dem Harry vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit gebadet hatte.

Harry hatte erst einmal genug gesehen. Er verließ den Raum durch die einzige Tür, die, sobald er sich hinter sich geschlossen hatte, vollkommen mit der Wand zu verschmelzen schien. Nun, das erklärte, warum er nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Existenz dieses Raumes gehabt hatte.

Er betrat das Spielzimmer. Wie er erwartet hatte, war die Wand von dieser Seite nicht durchsichtig. Doch das war für den Moment zweitrangig. Bevor er sich weiter darüber Gedanken machte, wollte er sein Medaillon wiederhaben.

Seine Hand schlüpfte unter die Stofftiere, unter denen er es verborgen hatte. Er konnte es nicht ertasten. Er räumte die Stofftiere vorsichtig zur Seite. Nichts zu sehen. Von Panik erfasst schleuderte er das Spielzeug auf seiner verzweifelten Suche fort. Doch das änderte auch nichts an dem Ergebnis. Das Medaillon tauchte nicht auf.

Niedergeschlagen saß Harry in dem Zimmer, das nun zum ersten Mal chaotisch und somit wie ein richtiges Spielzimmer aussah. Irgendjemand musste das Medaillon gefunden und mitgenommen haben. Vielleicht hatte der Photograph ja beobachtet, wie er es verborgen hatte.

Nachdenklich hockte Harry zwischen dem herumliegenden Spielzeug und starrte auf die Wand. Diese war, wie ihm zum ersten Mal so richtig auffiel, die einzige, die nicht von Bildern oder Regalen verdeckt war. Das ganze Zimmer war nichts anderes als eine riesige Kulisse, nur dafür gedacht, um ihn in Szene zu setzen. Aber wofür?

Man hatte heimlich Fotos von ihm geschossen. Gestellte Fotos, in denen er tat, was immer Midas von ihm verlangte. Beispielsweise baden. War er an allen Spezialtagen photographiert worden?

Harry konnte sich nur einen Zweck für solch eine Art Fotos vorstellen. Er war zwar in vielerlei Hinsicht naiv (wie Dudley ihm immer wieder vorhielt), aber so naiv denn nun doch nicht (Dudleys Vorhaltungen konnten recht lehrreich sein). Irgendjemand schien eine perverse Freude daran zu haben, Fotos von ihm zu betrachten. Allerdings waren die Bilder doch immer recht harmlos gewesen, sogar das in der Badewanne. Midas hatte nie…aber konnte Harry das wirklich mit Sicherheit wissen? Er wusste, es gab Flüche, die einen alles Mögliche vergessen ließen. Vielleicht waren die Spezialtage mit Midas nie so gewesen, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht hatte Midas ihn einfach alles, was eine bestimmte Grenze überschritt, vergessen lassen.

Schaudernd schlug Harry die Arme um sich. Er hatte Midas vertraut, und dieser hatte ihn benutzt. Und Harry wusste noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit, auf welche Weise er benutzt worden war.

Aber nie wieder. Nie wieder würde er Midas vertrauen. Nie wieder würde er bei einem dieser Spezialtage mitmachen

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cornelius Fudge nickte Dawlish zu, als der junge Auror sich an seiner Seite postierte. Er zog ihn den Veteranen vor. Auroren, die im letzten Krieg gekämpft hatten, waren immer so furchtbar ernst und auf ihre Pflicht bedacht. Wirklich lächerlich! _Wer _sollte _ihn _schon angreifen! Die Auroren sollten seinen Status unterstreichen, sonst nichts.

Dawlish war ein wenig lockerer. Und er war eine gute Quelle für Informationen aus der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung. Gerade eben erst hatte er ihm einige interessante Neuigkeiten zugetragen. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass Albus Dumbledore plante, im Harry-Potter-Prozess Berufung einzulegen, sollte der Junge bei dem bevorstehenden Leistungstest nicht gut genug abschneiden.

Cornelius lächelte selbstzufrieden. Der alte Strippenzieher würde keinerlei Grundlage für eine solche Berufung haben. Obwohl er Minister war, hatte er nur wenig Einfluss auf das Amt für Magische Erziehung, doch etwas konnte er schon bewegen. Zum Beispiel, dafür sorgen, dass der Junge Prüfungsfragen bekommen würde, die dieser mit absoluter Sicherheit beantworten konnte.

Bei der Vorstellung, was Dumbeldore für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn er die Prüfungsergebnisse sah, plusterte Cornelius sich noch ein wenig mehr auf. Es tat doch jedes Mal gut, wenn er Dumbledores Pläne vereiteln konnte.


	25. Chapter 25

Die Prüfung

**Pläne und Wahrheiten, Teil 2**

Es war Ende Mai als Vernon Dursley, Midas Fox und Clarence Oldridge zu einer ungeplanten Konferenz im Salon des Haupthauses zusammentrafen. Vernon Dursley stampfte ärgerlich von links nach rechts und machte, wie immer, kein Geheimnis aus seiner Wut.

„Wenn der Junge nicht pariert, dann müssen wir ihn eben dazu zwingen. Einige Tage hungern werden ihn schon zähmen."

Midas unterdrückte nur mit Mühe das Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen. Vernon Dursleys Idiotismus war für ihn zwar ganz nützlich, aber gepaart mit seiner Sturköpfigkeit auch äußerst anstrengend.

„Wir können zur Zeit nichts dergleichen machen", erklärte Midas geduldig. „Minister Fudge hat mich darüber informiert, dass Dumbledore einen weiteren Versuch startet, Harry nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. In zwei Wochen ist Harrys Prüfung. Wenn der Prüfer auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpft, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist, könnten wir alles verlieren."

„Diese Wischmopp-Werbung ist wichtig!"

Abermals musste Midas ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. Bei der so genannten Wischmopp-Werbung handelte es sich um eine groß angelegte Kampagne für den neuen Nimbus 2001, der im Sommer auf den Markt kommen sollte. Midas hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass dieser Spezialtag einiges wieder richten würde. Harry war in letzter Zeit sehr distanziert ihm gegenüber gewesen. Was immer auch Midas getan hatte, um ihn zu verärgern, vielleicht würde die Gelegenheit zu fliegen es ihn vielleicht vergessen lassen. Aber als Midas das Wort „Spezialtag" nur erwähnt hatte, war Harry sofort aus dem Unterrichtsraum geflüchtet. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, ihn wieder zu finden. Aber ganz egal was Midas sagte, Harry wollte auf keinen Fall an irgendeinem Spezialtag teilnehmen. Selbst als Midas ihm den neuen Besen zeigte, blieb er standhaft, obwohl seine Augen vor Verlangen leuchteten. Und Midas kannte Harry gut genug um zu wissen, dass er verdammt stur sein konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Wenn Bestechung nicht funktionierte, dann würde er auch vor Gewalt nicht so schnell kapitulieren.

Normalerweise hätte Midas selbst vorgeschlagen, Harry ein wenig hungern zu lassen und ihn zu isolieren. Aber diesmal gab es gleich zwei Gründe, die dagegen sprachen. Zum einen würde Severus Snape gewiss misstrauisch werden, wenn der Junge schon wieder wegen einer angeblichen Krankheit den Unterricht verpasste. Zum anderen sollte in zwei Tagen Harrys Wissensstand getestet werden. Es wäre fatal, wenn der Prüfer vom Ministerium verdächtige Spuren an Harry entdecken würde. Es war wichtig, dass er ein vollkommen gesundes glücklich wirkendes Kind präsentiert bekam, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, genauer hinzuschauen, was auf diesem Anwesen vor sich ging.

„Können Sie nicht mit Ihren…" Dursley unterbrach sich. „Können Sie nicht nachhelfen?" forderte er dann. Für jemanden, der ständig von magischen Schutzmauern umgeben war und der Kaufbereitschaft von Zauberern lebte, tat er sich immer noch schwer damit, Zauberei zu akzeptieren. Was ihn allerdings noch nie daran gehindert hatte, sich von Oldridge bezüglich magischer Bestrafungen für Harry beraten zu lassen.

„Nein, kann ich nicht!" sagte Midas ohne zu zögern. Vielmehr wollte er nicht. Er könnte zwar den Imperiusfluch verwenden, aber er hatte nicht die Absicht, einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban zu riskieren. Die Jahre, die er würde absitzen müssen, wenn seine Beteiligung an den Verbrechen der Dursleys bekannt werden sollte, waren schon bedrohlich genug.

„Ich werde es tun!" verkündete in dem Moment Oldridge, der bis dahin unbeteiligt an der Wand gelehnt hatte.

„Das werden Sie nicht!" widersprach Midas scharf.

„Warum nicht?" protestierte Dursley. „Wenn er den richtigen Z… Dingsda kann…"

„Es geht nicht darum, ob er den Zauber kann oder nicht", unterbrach ihn Midas, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit äußerst undiplomatisch. „Diesen Fluch auszusprechen gilt in unserer Rechtsprechung als unverzeihlich. Er wird genauso hart bestraft wie ein Mord."

„Und wer sollte uns anklagen?" meinte Oldridge selbstsicher. „Der Junge? Ein kleiner Vergessenszauber und niemand wird je davon erfahren."

Zumindest so lange nicht, bis der Junge irgendwann die Wahrheit herausfand und entdeckte, dass er in dieser Werbung mitgemacht hat. Früher oder später würden all ihre Machenschaften ans Licht kommen. Doch das erwähnte Midas lieber nicht. Dursley dachte nicht soweit voraus was passieren würde, wenn der Junge erst einmal volljährig war, und Midas dachte nicht daran, ihn auf dem Umstand aufmerksam zu machen, dass seine Tage im Luxus unweigerlich begrenzt waren.

„Ich sagte nein! Sobald diese Prüfung vorbei ist, werde ich ihn auf die übliche Art überreden. Nimbus kann so lange warten. Schließlich soll der neue Besen erst zum nächsten Schuljahr auf den Markt kommen."

„So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden!" plusterte sich Dursley auf. „Wenn ich sage, dass der Junge jetzt spuren soll, dann sorgen Sie gefälligst dafür!"

Damit war ja zu rechnen gewesen. Dursley musste natürlich wieder seine (angebliche) Dominanz unter Beweis stellen. Midas wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es besser war, ihn in seinem Glauben, alle Fäden in der Hand zu haben, zu bestätigen.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Dursley. Doch wollen Sie wirklich riskieren, dass das Ministerium sich hier einmischt? Ein kluger Mann weiß doch, dass Geduld manchmal die besseren Erträge bringt."

Durch die Schmeichelei leicht besänftigt entspannte sich Dursley sichtlich. Sein rotes Gesicht nahm langsam wieder eine etwas natürlichere Farbe an.

„In Ordnung! Wir warten ab. Aber in drei Tagen werden wir dem Satansbraten zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt. Ich war das letzte Mal viel zu sanft zu ihm! Dieses Mal werde ich ihm seine Sturheit ein für alle Mal austreiben!" Mit diesen Worten stapfte er aus dem Raum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Griselda Marchbanks arbeitete schon seit Jahrzehnten für das Ministerium, und hatte schon Hunderte von Prüfungen abgenommen. Nur einige wenige waren ihr wirklich in Erinnerung geblieben, teils, weil die betreffenden Schüler besonders talentiert gewesen waren, teils weil ihnen besonders unvergessliche Missgeschicke unterlaufen waren. Nie würde sie den Schüler vergessen, der in seiner ZAG-Prüfung eine Eule statt in eine Kinderwiege, in eine jodelnde Rinderziege verwandelt hatte.

Als sie mit Midas Fox zusammentraf, wusste sie schon, dass die Prüfung von Harry James Potter ähnlich denkwürdig verlaufen würde. Nicht, weil der Junge eine solche Berühmtheit war. Ruhm war nichts, womit man sie besonders beeindrucken konnte. Nein, vor allem wegen der besonderen Umstände, unter denen die Prüfung stattfinden würde, würde sie wohl immer daran zurückdenken müssen: Als den Tag, an dem sie zum ersten Mal ihre Aufgaben nicht zu ihrer eigenen Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatte.

Der Grund für ihren Unwillen waren die Prüfungsfragen, die vom Ausschuss zusammengestellt worden waren. Man musste kein Genie sein um zu erkennen, dass die Sitzung eine Farce gewesen war. Mindestens vier der sieben Ausschussmitglieder waren offensichtlich von Fudge bestochen oder anderweitig beeinflusst worden. Der Fragenkatalog, der letztendlich zusammengestellt worden war, war wohl das Lächerlichste, was je einem Schüler zur Prüfung vorgelegt worden war. Oh, er entsprach vollkommen den Richtlinien, aber ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der Prüfungsbogen so einfach war, wie es möglich war, ohne die Regeln zu verletzen.

Entsprechend kühl begrüßte sie daher Midas Fox, der in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums auf sie wartete. Entsprechend wortkarg blieb sie, als er sie zu dem Anwesen brachte in dem Harry Potter residierte. Entsprechend kritisch inspizierte sie das Teleskop, das Labor und das kleine Gewächshaus auf ihre Prüfungstauglichkeit, fand aber nichts zu beanstanden. Entsprechend streng beäugte sie den Jungen, dem eine solche Sonderbehandlung zuteil wurde.

Er war recht schmächtig für sein Alter und schaute sie aus großen grünen Augen, die hinter billigen runden Brillengläsern verborgen waren, an. Er wirkte ein wenig schüchtern, begrüßte sie aber mit normal lauter Stimme. Sein Auftreten war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Selbstbewusstsein, aber er zeigte keine Spur von Arroganz.

Griselda beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie er die Prüfungsbogen mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit bearbeitete. Anscheinend wusste er nichts von dem Arrangement, das Fudge für ihn getroffen hatte. Einerseits freute es sie, dass Harry die Prüfung ernst nahm und sich gewiss gründlich darauf vorbereitet hatte. Andererseits fühlte sie sich jetzt wie eine Betrügerin, brachte sie doch den kleinen Jungen um die Gelegenheit seine Fähigkeiten realistisch einschätzen zu können.

Griselda war nicht überrascht, als Harry die Prüfungsbögen fast eine Dreiviertelstunde vor Ablauf der Zeit abgab. Nun fehlte nur noch der praktische Teil. Harry zeigte sich vollkommen sicher in Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Verwandlung verlangte ihm sichtlich mehr Konzentration ab, aber da die Aufgaben sehr leicht waren, schaffte er auch diese fehlerlos. Im Gewächshaus machte er zwar nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde ihn das Fach besonders interessieren, aber er erfüllte seine Aufgabe abermals mit Leichtigkeit. Griselda sah auf die Uhr. Die Prüfung war extra auf den späten Nachmittag gelegt worden, damit es zum Abschluss dunkel genug war, um auch den praktischen Astronomietest durchführen zu können. Sie schickte Harry los, um erst einmal zu Abend zu essen, bevor die Prüfung mit dem praktischen Test in Zaubertränke fortgesetzt werden würde.

Midas führte sie in einen kleinen Salon und servierte ihr höchstpersönlich ihr Abendbrot. Griselda ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Während sie aß, ging sie schon einmal die Fragebögen durch. Wie erwartet war alles richtig. Ein wenig tröstete sie das sogar. Wenn Harry bei diesen einfachen Aufgaben Fehler gemacht hätte, dann hätte sie sich noch schlechter dabei gefühlt, ihn bestehen zu lassen. Doch auch so fühlte sie sich nicht so richtig wohl dabei, als sie eine volle Punktzahl nach der anderen notierte.

Als sie den vierten Bogen aufnahm, stutzte sie. Es handelte sich um die Aufgaben zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Die erste Frage lautete: „Nennen Sie mindestens drei mächtige schwarze Zauberer." Erstaunlicherweise hatte Harry Grindelwald, Mordreth und Salazar Slytherin genannt. Nun, vielleicht hatte er ja nicht „Voldemort" schreiben wollen und gezögert, einfach „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" zu antworten.

Zufrieden, eine Erklärung gefunden zu haben, gab sie die volle Punktzahl und las die nächste Frage: „Beschreiben Sie die größten Verbrechen des letzten in England aktiven schwarzen Zauberers und die Ereignisse, die zu seinem Untergang führten." Harry hatte sehr ausführlich geantwortet. Allerdings hatte er nicht über Voldemort, sondern über Grindelwald geschrieben.

Griselda las noch einmal die Frage. Ja, sie war ein wenig ausweichend formuliert (vielleicht hatte man den Namen „Voldemort" nicht schreiben wollen, wollte sich aber auch keine Blöße geben, indem man eine dieser lächerlichen Ersatzfloskeln benutzte), aber es war dennoch eindeutig, welcher „Schwarze Zauberer" gemeint war. Ihr erster Impuls war, Harry null Punkte zu geben und zur nächsten Frage überzugehen…aber dann zögerte sie. Sie wusste, dass die Prüfung darauf ausgelegt war, dass sie so leicht wie möglich für Harry war, aber ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern zu fragen…wo hatte da Fudge nur seine Gedanken gehabt?

Wahrscheinlich war das Thema einfach zu schmerzhaft für Harry. Sie überlegte. Es widerstrebte ihr zwar, dem Jungen noch mehr Sonderbehandlung zuteil werden zu lassen, doch sie hatte nun bereits zwei Kriege miterlebt und zu viele Waisen gesehen um nicht Mitgefühl für den Jungen zu empfinden, dessen Unglück von der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft gefeiert worden war. Sie überflog Harrys restliche Antworten. Alle Fragen drehten sich um Voldemort, doch Harry hatte teilweise so geantwortet, als ginge es um Grindelwald, teilweise einige zusammenhanglose Sätze hingekritzelt, die darauf hindeuteten, dass er geraten hatte.

Griselda legte das Blatt zur Seite und korrigierte erst einmal die anderen Bögen. Doch sie war nicht mehr so ganz bei der Sache. Hatte Harry die Fragen absichtlich falsch beantwortet, um nichts über seine Eltern schreiben zu müssen? Die ganze Sache verursachte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

Als Harry, auf die Minute pünktlich, wieder zurückkehrte, wusste sie noch immer nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wies ihn an, das Warzenmittel, das auf den Plan stand zu brauen und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Während er in absoluter Präzision (wie es von einem Schüler von Severus Snape auch nicht anders zu erwarten war) Wurzeln schnitt, fragte sie sich, ob er vielleicht gar nichts von Voldemort wusste. Unwissen über seinen Status als „Junge, der überlebte" würde sein bescheidenes Auftreten erklären. Vielleicht hatten seine Verwandten ihn ja vor der Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Eltern schützen wollen.

Nur, wie erklärten sie dann die Werbeverträge, das viele Geld, das er dafür erhielt und wovon offensichtlich einiges in dieses Anwesen geflossen war? Irgendetwas stank hier gewaltig, und das waren nicht die Dämpfe, die aus Harrys Kessel quollen. Griselda warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Dadurch, dass Harry mit den Fragebögen so schnell fertig geworden war, hatten sie vor der Essenspause mehr praktische Prüfungen machen können, als vorgesehen. Sie würden ein wenig Zeit haben bevor sie mit der Astronomieprüfung beginnen konnten. Zeit, die sie nutzen würde, um Harry einige Fragen zu stellen.

Es war eine wutentbrannte Griselda Marchbanks, die noch in derselben Nacht in das Ministerium stürmte und die Verantwortlichen für die „Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch elterlicher Rechte gegenüber jungen Zauberern" aus dem Bett flohte.

Anm: Jup, ich bin noch dran...und wir nähern uns dem Ende. Ich danke wie immer Katharina B und meinem neuen Beta Talvinen (dessen Superlange Review mir die Inspiration gegeben hat, die notwendig war, die Plot-Probleme, mit denen ich mich nun schon seit Monaten herumschlage zu lösen)...zwischen den beiden ist dies meiner Meinung nach das fehlerloseste und rundeste Kapitel geworden, dass ich je geschrieben haben. Denen Lesern, die schon eine Weile auf ein Update warten, möchte ich raten, die vorhergegangenen Kapitel noch einmal zu lesen, um herauszufinden, wessen Pläne in diesem Kapitel so gut aufgegangen sind (falls ihr schon dahinter gekommen seid: Respekt, das ganze ist ziemlich subtil im Text untergebracht worden).


	26. Chapter 26

**Skandal um Harry Potter!**

**

* * *

**

Skandal im Ministerium! Erziehungsberechtigte von Jungen-der-überlebte verhaftet!

Schwere Vorwürfe erhebt Griselda Marchbanks, alt gedientes Mitglied der Abteilung für Erziehung und Bildung, gegen Harry Potters nächste Verwandte. Ihr zufolge gibt es zahlreiche Hinweise darauf, dass dem Jungen grundlegendes Wissen bezüglich der Zaubererwelt und seiner eigenen Stellung darin vorenthalten worden ist. Zudem soll das Geld, welches er bei Werbeeinnahmen verdient hat, veruntreut worden sein.

Vor neun Jahren war das Sorgerecht für den Retter der Zaubererwelt nach einem langwierigen Prozess dessen Tante zugesprochen worden. Albus Dumbledore hatte Klage erhoben mit der Begründung, er empfinde Harrys Werbeauftritte als bedenklich. Im Verlauf des Prozesses wurden aber viel fragwürdigere Motive aufgedeckt, die das Oberhaupt des Zaubergamots zu diesem Schritt veranlasst haben könnte. Das Ehepaar D. (der volle Name darf aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht genannt werden) präsentierte sich damals im besten Licht und gab vor, die Einnahmen aus den Werbeverträgen für Harrys spätere Ausbildung sparen zu wollen. Eine Lüge, wie sich nun herausstellte.

Nach ersten Erkenntnissen hat das Ehepaar D. weder bei Gringotts noch bei einer Muggle-Bank ein Konto in Harrys Namen eröffnet. Stattdessen sind sämtliche Einnahmen auf ihre eigenen Konten geflossen – und mit vollen Händen ausgegeben worden. Diese Tatsache in Verbindung mit der Aussage von Griselda Marchbanks, die für ihre Zuverlässigkeit und bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit allgemein geachtet wird, führte zur vorläufigen Festnahme des Ehepaar D. Harry Potter wurde in der Zwischenzeit unter die Aufsicht des Ministeriums gestellt.

Midas Fox, der Berater in Zauberfragen des Ehepaar D. stand zu keiner Aussage zur Verfügung. Minister Fudge, über dessen Inkompetenz in den letzten Jahren schon mehrfach von uns berichtet wurde, erklärte in einer hastig einberufenen Pressekonferenz, dass er alles daran setzen werde die Angelegenheit restlos aufzuklären.

Der Tagesprophet verspricht seinen Lesern, die Vorgänge genauestens im Auge zu behalten. Wir werden nicht ruhen, bevor Harry Potter Gerechtigkeit widerfährt!

Siehe auch:

Ein Rückblick auf den Sorgerechtsprozess Seite 2-5

Ist das Zaubergamott korrupt? Seite 6-8

Harry Potters Werbeverträge: Wie viel sind sie wert? Seite 9-14

(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 19.05.1992 geschrieben von Rita Kimmkorn.)

**

* * *

**

Der-Junge-der-von-nichts-weiß!

Seit Jahren lacht uns Harry Potters Gesicht von jeder dritten Plakatwand in der Winkelgasse an. Seit Jahren kaufen Zauberer die von ihm beworbenen Produkte in der festen Überzeugung, dass der beliebteste Junge der Welt auch in der Werbung für Aufrichtigkeit steht. Seit Jahren wird uns das Gefühl vermittelt, dass wir alles über den Jungen der überlebt wissen…was sein Lieblingsspielzeug ist, welches Shampoo er benutzt und was er am liebsten ist.

Wie sich jetzt herausstellte ist das fröhliche Kind nur eine Fassade, hinter der sich ein tragisches Schicksal verbirgt. Im zarten Alter von gerade mal einem Jahr verwaist wurde er zu Verwandten gebracht, die, wie sich nun herausstellte, magiphobisch sind. Die Familie D. nahm das schutzbedürftige Baby widerwillig auf, ließ aber nie einen Zweifel daran, dass „diese Missgeburt ihre Gutmütigkeit gar nicht verdient hatte", wie Petunia D. in ihrer Befragung mit schriller, boshafter Stimme verkündete.

Das hinderte sie aber nicht daran, das unschuldige Kind für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Als Harry gerade mal drei Jahre alt war, schlossen sie einen lukrativen Werbevertrag für Wunderwindeln ab. Diese und spätere Werbungen mit dem Jungen-der-überlebte waren so erfolgreich, dass Vernon D. schon bald seinen Job kündigte und fortan die gesamte Familie von den Werbeeinnahmen lebte.

Doch obwohl Harry nun der Hauptversorger der Familie war, wurde er nach wie vor wie ein Außenseiter behandelt. Während die Familie nach außen hin vorgab, dass der Schutz des Kindes ihr oberstes Anliegen wäre, hielten sie Harry wie einen Gefangenen auf einem großen Anwesen, das von seinem eigenen Geld erstanden worden war.

Sogar wenn Werbeaufnahmen durchgeführt wurden, wurde jeder Kontakt zur Außenwelt effektiv verhindert, wie uns ein Fotograf bestätigte: „Uns wurde immer gesagt, dass es darum ging, die Bilder so authentisch wie möglich wirken zu lassen. Deswegen wurden wir immer auf irgendeine Art vor Harrys Blicken verborgen. Midas Fox sagte dem Jungen dann, was er tun sollte, und wir machten dann unsere Bilder. Danach wurde Harry sofort weggebracht."

Unglaublich aber wahr! Der Harry Potter, der uns all die Jahre präsentiert worden ist, ist nichts als eine Illusion! Das Zimmer, in dem er so oft abgebildet worden ist, ist in Wirklichkeit nichts als eine Kulisse. Mit dem Spielzeug, das sich darin befindet, hat Harry nur für Werbeaufnahmen spielen dürfen. In Wahrheit war sein karg eingerichtetes Zimmer in einem heruntergekommenen Nebengebäude des Anwesens. Ein Zimmer, dessen einziger Eingang eine stabile Tür mit einem großen Riegel ist.

Doch nicht nur die Liebe einer Familie und seine Freiheit wurden Harry vorenthalten, auch die Wahrheit über seine eigene Berühmtheit wurde ihm verschwiegen. Als das Ministerium ihn befragte, stellt sich heraus, dass er weder über die Vernichtung von „Den-dessen.Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf", noch über den damit einhergehenden Ruhm oder die Werbeaufnahmen informiert war.

Diese Reporterin ist erschüttert über diese Offenbarungen. Das schwere Schicksal, das Harry Potter erleiden musste, ist eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt. Über Jahre haben wir auf den lachenden Mund geschaut und das Leid in den Augen unseres Retters nicht beachtet. Doch nun ist die Zeit gekommen, da alle, die ihm Unrecht getan haben, zur Verantwortung gezogen werden! Das Ehepaar D. ist noch gestern Abend nach Askaban gebracht worden, wo es bis zum Prozess verbleiben wird.

Siehe auch:

Magische Gerichtsbarkeit für Muggel, Seite 2-3.

Verrückter Massenmörder oder Waisenhaus: Wer ist nun Harry Potters Vormund? Seite 4-6

(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 21.05.1992 geschrieben von Rita Kimmkorn)

**

* * *

**

Offenbarungen über Harry Potter Auslöser für wirtschaftliches Chaos!

Ein Aufschrei der Empörung ging vor einer Woche durch die Zaubererwelt als bekannt wurde, dass Harry Potter sich seiner eigenen Berühmtheit bislang nicht bewusst war. Seitdem haben Hersteller, die mit seinem Gesicht ihre Produkte beworben haben, große Umsatzeinbußen hinnehmen müssen.

„Bislang habe ich jedes Produkt, das er empfohlen hat, gekauft", erklärt Doris C. „Aber nun fühle ich mich nicht nur betrogen, ich bin auch empört darüber auf welche Weise dieser kleine Junge ausgenutzt worden ist. Die Verantwortung für alles, was er erleiden musste, tragen nicht nur seine Verwandten, sondern auch diejenigen, die dafür bezahlt haben, ihn auf diese Weise zu missbrauchen."

Inzwischen hat die Nimbus Company, die im letzten Jahr den Nimbus 2000 mit Harry Potter beworben hat, mit einer Pressemitteilung auf diese Vorwürfe reagiert. „Wir versichern, dass wir uns zu keiner Zeit darüber bewusst waren, unter welch fragwürdigen Umständen die Aufnahmen zustande gekommen sind. Aber wir haben sofort reagiert und die geplante Kampagne für den Nimbus 2001 umgestellt. Obwohl wir bereits in die ursprünglich geplante Kampagne investiert haben, bestehen wir selbstverständlich nicht auf Erfüllung des Vertrages. Wie allen Zauberer ist uns nur daran gelegen, dass Harry Potter in Zukunft ein glücklicheres Leben führen wird."

Zwischenzeitlich sind alle Verträge, die Harry Potters Verwandte in seinem Namen unterschrieben haben, für nichtig erklärt worden. All ihre Konten in der Muggelwelt sind eingefroren und ihre Besitztümer vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt worden.

„Die Familie hat das Gold mit vollen Händen ausgegeben. Dennoch bleibt ein ansehnliches Vermögen. Wir haben vorerst den Inhalt der meisten Konten nach Gringotts in ein neues Verlies transferiert, das Harry Potter zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Sobald der Prozess vorbei ist, wird ihm das Vermögen voraussichtlich komplett zugesprochen werden. Es ist damit zu rechnen, dass alle Immobilien und sämtliche Wertgegenstände dann verkauft werden."

In der Zwischenzeit zeigte sich Gringotts äußerst erfreut über die jüngsten Entwicklungen. Seit Jahren war die Zaubererbank äußerst ungehalten über die großen Summen an Geld, die von den Verliesen der Werbekunden in die Muggelwelt geflossen sind. „Wir garantieren, dass Harry Potter mit unseren Diensten sehr zufrieden sein wird", verkündeten die Kobolde am Dienstag.

Siehe auch:

Harry-Potter-Gewinnler: Wer profitierte von dem Missbrauch am Jungen, der überlebte?

Cornelius Fudge: Un- oder Mitwissend?

Wo ist Midas Fox?

(Aus dem Tagesprophet, 28.05.1992, geschrieben von Rita Kimmkorn)

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts-Fluch: Reale Gefahr oder Ammenmärchen?

Vor zwei Wochen wurde Quirinius Quirrel, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, in Hogwarts tot aufgefunden. Er ist somit der vierte Lehrer in diesem Fach, der innerhalb der letzten 21 Jahre noch ehe er für ein zweites Jahr unterrichten konnte verstorben ist. Jedoch der erste, der nicht ein Opfer des Krieges gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen war.

Schon seit 1971 hat kein Lehrer die Stellung für länger als ein Jahr halten können. Auch wenn die letzten Lehrer Hogwarts aus persönlichen Gründen und nicht aufgrund schwerwiegender Unglücke verlassen haben, hielt sich stets hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass die Stelle verflucht sei. Nun gibt der Tod von Quirinius Quirrel den Experten Rätsel auf. Bei der Untersuchung in St. Mungos stellte man fest, dass sein Hinterkopf regelrecht weggesprengt worden ist. Hysteriker gehen nun davon aus, dass der Fluch ein neues Opfer gefunden hat.

Doch ist das auch wahr?

Tatsächlich ist die Erklärung für Professor Quirrels plötzliches Ableben viel einfacher. Wie wir aus gut unterrichteter Quelle erfahren haben, trug der junge Zauberer stets einen Turban…ein unvorsichtiges Vorgehen in Anbetracht der Kolonie von Schlickschlupfen, die sich in Hogwarts eingenistet hat (wir berichteten darüber in unserer letzten Ausgabe). Normalerweise befallen Schlickschlupfe Menschen nur für kurze Zeit, da sie sich bei uns zu ungeschützt fühlen. Der Turban muss für sie jedoch ein willkommener Unterschlupf gewesen sein, weshalb sie sich mehr und mehr in Quirrels Gehirn einnisteten. Von da an war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis etwas die Schlickschlupfe so verschrecken würde, dass sie alle gleichzeitig ausbrachen, und dadurch ihren Wirt zerstörten.

Der Umstand, dass die Unwissenheit über sein eigenes Fach das Ableben von Professor Quirrel verursacht hat, lässt die Qualität der Lehre in Hogwarts in einem sehr fragwürdigen Licht erscheinen. Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore hat indessen versichert, dass er sich des Schlickschlupfproblems unverzüglich annehmen wird. „Es wird keine Todesopfer aufgrund von Schlickschlupfbefall geben", versicherte er.

(Aus dem Klitterer, 06.06.1992, geschrieben von Xenophilius Lovegood.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Veränderungen**

Harry hatte einige verwirrende Wochen hinter sich. Es begann damit, dass Mrs. Marchbanks während der Prüfungen auf einmal so verärgert gewirkt und ihm viele Fragen über sein Leben gestellt hatte. Harry hatte das äußerst nervös gemacht. Midas hatte ihn im Vorfeld gewarnt, dass er nicht weiter in Magie unterrichtet werden würde, wenn er eine schlechte Leistung erbrachte. Die Sorge darüber hatte Harry bis in den Schlaf verfolgt.

_Berge von Fragebögen über Geschichte der Zauberei türmten sich vor ihm auf, Fragen, die keinen Sinn ergaben, wurden ihm von allen Seiten zugerufen. Harry schreckte aus seinem Albtraum hoch. Schweratmend saß er einen Moment lang im Bett, dann wischte er sich mit zitterigen Händen den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er brauchte ein wenig Luft! Über den kühlen Holzboden lief Harry zum Fenster und öffnete es. Tief einatmend lehnte er sich ein Stück weit raus. Dann stockte er in der Bewegung. Auf dem Rasen stand Midas neben einen großen Schrankkoffer, und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Das schmiedeeiserne Tor und die hohe Backsteinmauer des Anwesens glühten schwach in einem bläulichen Licht. Kleine Funken sprühte durch die Luft, und auch Harry selbst war von einem Leuchten umgeben. Harry betrachtet erstaunt seine schimmernde Arme, unsicher, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch träumte. _

_Plötzlich wurde es wieder dunkel. Midas war nun nur noch ein dunkler Schatten auf der schwarzen Wiese. Und doch vermeinte Harry erkennen zu können, dass sein Freund zu ihm hinaufsah. Harry winkte ihm zu, und der Schatten verbeugte sich. Dann hörte er ein leises „Plop" und Midas war mitsamt seinem Schrankkoffer verschwunden. _

Harry hatte darauf gebrannt, ihn zu fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Doch Midas war am nächsten Tag nicht zum Unterricht erschienen. Harry hatte eine halbe Stunde auf ihn gewartet, das Buch zur Geschichte der Zauberei vor sich aufgeschlagen und voller Fragen über die Ereignisse des Vortages, als sich schließlich die Tür geöffnet hatte und Professor Snape eintrat.

„_Wenigstens hat er den Anstatt besessen, den Fidelius zu lüften bevor er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat", stellte Snape fest. Harry sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Snape mehr mit sich selbst sprach als mit ihm. Doch Snape sprach _niemals_ mit sich selbst. Er war immer vollkommen kontrolliert. _

„_Kommen Sie, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir uns bereit machen", diesmal sprach Snape mit ihm, aber so ganz folgen konnte Harry ihm dennoch nicht. _

„_Wofür bereit machen?" fragte er nach. _

„_Für den Einfall der selbstgerechten, affektierten Zauberstabschwinger! Hier, nehmen Sie, und geben Sie ihn auf keinen Fall aus der Hand."_

_Harry begriff zwar nicht, warum die Idee von irgendwelchen Zauberern von irgendeiner Bedeutung für ihn seien sollte, doch er nahm seinen Zauberstab nur zu gerne von Professor Snape entgegen. Ohne dieses unscheinbare Stück Holz fühlte er sich immer unvollständig. _

_Plötzlich war von draußen ein Lärm zu hören der klang, als ob duzenden von Autos gleichzeitig eine Fehlzündung hätten. Harry hob den Zauberstab und wollte zum Fenster laufen um nachzusehen, was los war. Doch Professor Snape blockierte seinen Weg und schob ihn stattdessen in eine Ecke des Zimmers. _

„_Bleiben Sie hier!" befahl er ihm. „Und folgen Sie meinen Anweisungen!" _

„_Sind wir in Gefahr?" fragte Harry besorgt. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Midas auf dem Anwesen eingerichtet hatte, waren ihm immer übertrieben vorgekommen, doch vielleicht gab es ja gute Gründe dafür. _

„_Nein, ich will nur sichergehen dass Sie im Eifer des Gefechtes nicht verletzt werden." _

_Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein Mann in roten Roben stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein. Mit seiner gelbbraunen, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Mähne sah er wie ein Löwe auf der Jagd aus. Harry wollte seinerseits den Zauberstab heben, doch Snape hielt seinen Arm fest._

„_Midas Fox ist geflohen. Der einzige andere Zauberer auf dem Gelände ist Clarence Oldridge. Er dürfte sich zwei Räume weiter befinden", sagte er zu dem Mann._

„_Wir haben ihn bereits festgenommen. Severus Snape, nehme ich an?"_

_Snape senkte zustimmend den Kopf. _

„_Übergeben Sie ihren Zauberstab!"_

„_Bin ich festgenommen?"_

_Harry, der inzwischen begriffen hatte, dass der Mann ein Auror war, warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Professor irgendetwas Schlimmes getan haben könnte._

„_Vorläufig nicht! Wir wollen Sie nur befragen." _

_Harry begriff nun überhaupt nichts mehr. Als Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab übergab strömten weitere Zauberer in den Raum. Harry versuchte an Professors Snape Seite zu bleiben, doch ein junger Mann mit dunkler Haut hielt ihn fest, während sein Lehrer abgeführt wurde. Harry stemmte sich gegen seinen Griff, doch der Mann ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken._

„_Keine Sorge, Harry, wir sind nur hier um dir zu helfen."_

„_Ich verstehe nicht…"_

„_Deine Verwandten stehen unter dem Verdacht, ihren Pflichten nicht angemessen nachgekommen zu sein. Kannst du mir einige Fragen beantworten?"_

„_Aber Professor Snape…"_

„_Wir wollen nur ermitteln, ob er dabei geholfen hat, ihre Taten zu verschleiern."_

„_Aber er hat mir geholfen! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet!"_

„_Warum erzählst du mir nicht davon? Je eher ich bescheid weiß, desto eher können wir ihn wieder gehen lassen."_

Also hatte Harry dem Auror, der sich als Kingsley Shacklebolt vorstellte, genau erzählt was Snape alles für ihn getan hatte. Und dann hatte er allerlei Fragen beantworten müssen über sein Leben bei den Dursleys, über Oldridge, Midas und schließlich über „den Jungen, der überlebte" (ein Ausdruck, mit dem er nichts anzufangen wusste).

Dann hatte Shacklebolt ihm eine Zaubererzeitschrift mit dem Namen „Besentest" gezeigt. Ungläubig hatte Harry auf ein Bild von sich selbst gestarrt, wie er auf seinem Nimbus durch explodierende Feuerwerkskörper raste. Darunter stand die Inschrift: Der Junge, der überlebte: Auf dem Nimbus schwungvoll durchs neue Jahr!"

Die Geschichte, die Harry dann zu hören bekam, war so unfassbar, dass er eine ganze Weile nicht reagierte. Er musste die Neuigkeiten erst verarbeiten. Ein mächtiger Zauberer hatte seine Eltern ermordet. Er selbst war berühmt dafür, ihn vertrieben zu haben. Die Dursleys hatten jahrelang heimlich Fotos von ihm für Werbekampagnen machen lassen. Das Anwesen, die Diener, das alles war von seinem Geld bezahlt worden. Midas hatte ihn betrogen.

Dieser letzte Gedanken schwebte über allen anderen. Midas hatte ihn betrogen! Sicher, seit er den geheimen Raum entdeckt hatte, hatte Harry so etwas vermutet. Aber die Bestätigung traf ihn dennoch hart. Ein Teil von ihm war zwar erleichtert, weil er nun wusste wofür der Raum mit der Kamera gedacht gewesen war, doch das war ein schwacher Trost. Der eine Mensch, von dem er immer geglaubt hatte, dass ihm wenigstens ein wenig an ihm lag war in Wahrheit der Hauptverantwortliche für seine jahrelange Gefangenschaft. Und nun? Was sollte nun aus ihm werden?

Zunächst verblieb er auf dem Anwesen. Die Auroren entließen die Angestellten nachdem sie ihre Erinnerungen an den Überfall modifiziert hatten. Sie glaubten jetzt, die Dursleys seien wegen Steuerhinterziehung verhaftet worden.

Snape wurde nach seinem Verhör entlassen und aufgetragen, auf Harry zu achten bis einige grundlegende Dinge geklärt waren. Die Auroren dachten wohl (nicht zu Unrecht), dass Harry sich in seiner vertrauten Umgebung und bei einer vertrauten Person wohler fühlen würde. Irgendjemand war in Harrys Zimmer gegangen und hatte seine persönlichen Sachen für ihn gepackt und ins Gästehaus gebracht. Das Haupthaus wurde verschlossen und Harry schlief zum allerersten Mal in dem Spielzimmer, dass er früher nur an Spezialtagen hatte betreten dürfen.

Snape ging seine Aufgabe als Aufpasser sehr pragmatisch an. An den Vormittagen setze er den Unterricht fort, die Nachmittage durfte Harry draußen verbringen (meistens war er fliegen) und abends musste er seine Hausaufgaben erledigen. Die Mahlzeiten, die auf magische Weise dreimal am Tag im Apparierraum erschienen nahmen sie dort gemeinsam ein. Harry hatte viele Fragen, doch Snape stellte sich als nicht besonders gesprächsbereit heraus. So erfuhr Harry lediglich, dass sein Lehrer von Dumbledore geschickt worden war, weil diesem um sein Wohlbefinden besorgt gewesen war. Der Gedanke, dass es all die Jahre tatsächlich jemanden gegeben hatte, der Interesse an seinem Schicksal hatte, erfüllte Harry mit einem warmen Gefühl.

Trotz all der Verwirrung hatte Harry hatte schnell an das Leben im Gästehaus gewöhnt. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte eine Eule einen Brief gebracht, der erneute Veränderungen ankündigte.

„ Der Unterricht fällt heute aus", erklärte Snape, nachdem er dessen Inhalt überflogen hatte. „Stattdessen werden Sie ihre Sachen packen. Wir reisen heute Abend ab. Überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie mitnehmen wollen. Sie werden nicht hierher zurückkehren."

„Nie mehr?" harkte Harry nach.

„Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Jahren. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass sich in Ihrem Zimmer ein Reisekoffer befindet, für den Sie mal geworben haben. Den dürfen Sie füllen. Ich bin nicht bereit, mehr Gepäck auf unsere Reise mitzunehmen."

„Wohin fahren wir denn?"

„Hogwarts", erwiderte Snape knapp. „Professor Dumbledore hat durchgesetzt, dass er vorläufig das Sorgerecht für sie zugesprochen bekommt."

Die Idee, dass ein wildfremder Zauberer, wenn er nur die besten Absichten zu haben schien, plötzlich Harrys Vormund sein sollte, war beängstigend, doch der Gedanke an Hogwarts heiterte ihn wieder auf. Auf eine normale Schule gehen zu dürfen, davon hatte er immer geträumt. Hastig schlang er seinen Toaste herunter und machte sich dann sofort an die Arbeit.

Er ging methodisch vor. Als erstes nahm er sich das Bündel mit seinen persönlichen Sachen vor, das man für ihn aus seinem alten Zimmer geholt hatte. Bislang hatte er sich nur Kleidung zum Wechseln rausgenommen. Glücklicherweise hatte Snape erst vor zwei Tagen auf einen Waschtag bestanden, daher lag das meiste ordentlich gebügelt und gefaltet im Schrank. Ohne viel Federlesens packte Harry seine gesamte Kleidung ein und sein Waschzeug. Obschon der Koffer innen größer war als sich von außen vermuten ließ, war damit bereits eines der vier Fächer gefüllt.

Als nächstes durchstreifte er die Unterrichtsräume. Viele Bücher wanderten in den Koffer, ebenso (unter Snapes zustimmenden Blicken) seine Ausrüstung für Zaubertränke. Dann wandte er sich schweren Herzens wieder seinen privaten Besitztümern zu.

Da war das Jo-Jo, das erste Geschenk, das Midas ihm gemacht hatte. Die Armbanduhr, das Taschenmesser, eine Taschenlampe, ein Flummi, ein geflochtener Ledergürtel, ein Block und einige Malstifte, die aber größtenteils ausgetrocknet waren. Sogar magische Gegenstände waren dabei: eine Kerze, die niemals abbrennen würde, ein selbstmischendes Kartenspiel und das Lunaskop, dass er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Daneben lagen in einem Holzkästchen einige Holzfiguren, die er selbst geschnitzt hatte und die vier Bleifiguren, die von Silvester übriggeblieben waren.

Das Holzkästchen mit den Figuren wanderte ohne weiteres Nachdenken in den Koffer. Die magischen Gegenstände ebenfalls, und auch auf das Taschenmesser und die Armbanduhr wollte er auf keinen Fall verzichten. Block und Malstifte konnte er nicht mehr gebrauchen, auch eine Taschenlampe würde in Hogwarts wohl kaum von Nutzen sein. Blieben der Jo-Jo, der Flummi und der Ledergürtel. Wollte er sich wirklich an diese Gegenständ klammern, die ihn doch nur an Midas erinnern würden? Andererseits symbolisierten sie die wenigen schönen Erinnerungen, die er besaß. Er legte sie erst einmal neben dem Koffer ab.

Nur ein Fach war noch frei und in einem weiteren ein wenig platz. Zudem gab es noch eine Besenhalterung im Koffer. An der Wand standen Harrys Nimbus 2000 und der Nimbus 2001, den Harry hier entdeckt hatte, als er in das Zimmer umquartiert worden war. In den letzen Wochen hatte er stets den Nimbus 2001 benutzt, denn er war nicht nur der bessere Besen, er erinnerte Harry auch nicht an jene zwei Spezialtage an denen er Midas für den tollsten Mensch auf Erden gehalten hatte. Nun wanderte er in den Koffer, während Harry dem Nimbus 2000 keines Blickes würdigte.

Nun türmten sich vor ihm Berge von Spielzeug. Harry konnte sich kaum entscheiden, was er nehmen sollte. Ein Übungssnitch, ein Miniaturquidditschfeld mit animierten Besen, eine magische Eisenbahn mit einem rotgestrichenem Zug, eine Glaskugel, in deren Innern ein heimelig aussehendes Dorf war (im Augenblick schien die Sonne, doch Harry hatte es darin bereits Schneeflocken, Wassertropfen, Herbstblätter, Frühlingsblüten und Federn regnen sehen), ein bunt bebildertes Märchenbuch mit dem Titel „Die Geschichten von Beedle dem Barden" und ein (willkürlich gegriffener) animierter Stofftiger fanden schließlich den Weg in seinen Koffer. Dann betrachtete er ein letztes Mal die drei Gegenstände, die daneben lagen. Es wäre noch Platz dafür. Mit einem Seufzer packte Harry sie ein.

* * *

Die „Reise" begann zunächst äußerst unangenehm. Snape ergriff einfach Harrys Arm und apparierte sie beide samt ihrem Gepäck fort. Harry stellte fest, dass er das Gefühl des Zusammengepresstwerdens beim Apparieren noch weniger mochte als das Herumwirbeln beim Portschlüssel.

Nachdem Harry sich von dem Gefühl erholt hatte, sah er sich um. Sie befanden sich an einer kleinen, einsam gelegenen Bahnstation. Neben dem Bahnsteig konnte Harry die Umrisse einer pferdelosen Kutsche erkennen. Davor stand der größte Mann, den Harry je gesehen hatte. Mit Tränen in den Augen stürmte er auf den erschrockenen Jungen zu und umschlang ihm mit seinen kräftigen Armen. Nun fühlte sich Harry noch gequetschter als zuvor.

„Hagrid!" grüßte ihn Snape und unterbrach somit die Umarmung ehe Harry ersticken konnte. „Was machen Sie denn hier?

„Ich soll Harry abholen", erklärte Hagrid während er ihr Gepäck in die Kutsche hievte. „Dumbledore will, dass er das Boot nimmt."

„Will er? Nun, mir soll es Recht sein. Harry, geh mit Hagrid."

Harry schaute Snape unsicher an.

„Aber…begleiten Sie mich nicht?"

„Hagrid wird schon gut auf Sie aufpassen. Er bringt seit Jahren die Schüler über den See und bislang ist noch keiner ertrunken oder von der Riesenkrake gefressen worden."

Harry hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als zuzugeben, dass es eher Hagrid selbst war, der ihm Angst machte (auch wenn die Erwähnung der Riesenkrake Gefahren offenbarte, die er bislang nicht bedacht hatte). Außerdem wären seine Einwände bei Snape ohnehin auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Dieser war bereits in die Kutsche gestiegen, die daraufhin wie von unsichtbaren Pferden gezogen den Weg entlangfuhr. Also nahm Harry all seinen Mut zusammen und ließ sich zum See hinunter führen. In der Ferne, auf der anderen Seite des Ufers, konnte er ein Schloss erkennen, dessen unzählige Türme und Zinnen sich vom dunklen Nachthimmel abhoben.

Harry vergaß seine Angst vor Hagrid sehr schnell. Der riesige Mann sprach schließlich von nichts anderem als davon, wie glücklich er war, Harry zu sehen. Zudem war es das erste Mal, dass Harry in einem Boot saß. Nachdem er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, wagte er sogar, seine Fingerspitzen über das Wasser gleiten zu lassen.

„Lass's lieber bleiben", brummte Hagrid. „Das könnte einige der unfreundlicheren Bewohner des Sees anlocken."

Wie zur Bestätigung erhob sich eine Masse von grünen, wild behaarten Köpfen. Harry zog sofort seine Hand zurück und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Keine Sorge, dass sind nur Meermenschen. Haben wohl gehört, dass du heute nach Hogwarts kommst. Sonst lassen sie sich nich' blicken wenn ich die Schüler bringe."

Harry fand die gelbglühenden Augen und die spitzen Zähne äußerst bedrohlich. Auch wenn keiner der Meermenschen Anstalten machte sich ihnen zu näher, war er froh, als er sie hinter sich ließen.

Schließlich näherten sie sich dem Schloss. Alle Fenster waren erleuchtet und ihre Lichter spiegelten sich im schwarzen See. Als das kleine Boot auf einem Tunnel in dem Felsen, auf dem es erbaut worden war, zu glitt, da spürte Harry, dass er nach Hause gekommen war.

_Anm.: Es fehlt noch ein Epilog, den ich aber erst dann posten werde, wenn ich die älteren Kapitel überarbeitet habe. Wenn ihr nicht so lange warten wollt, auf Animexx könnt ihr die endgültige Fassung mit Ähnderungen, zusätzlichen Szenen und dem Epilog bereits lesen. Oder ihr lest hier die englische Fassung. _


End file.
